


DWA MINUSY NIE DAJĄ PLUSA

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

\- Castiel! - czerwona na twarzy Ava Wilson wpadła przez drzwi do jego sypialni, wyglądając na o wiele zbyt ożywioną jak na godzinę 6 rano, podskoczyła do jego parapetu i zapiszczała z podniecenia. – Spójrz! Chodź tu szybko!  
Castiel spojrzał krzywo na jej rozmazującą się postać i przekręcił się na bok.  
\- Ava, jest 6 rano – wymamrotał w materac. – Za godzinę mam czterogodzinne zajęcia taneczne, a po nich próbę. Jeśli właśnie nie zaczęła się przynajmniej apokalipsa, to wyjdź, proszę – wszystko to zostało powiedziane chrapliwym głosem, który, jak miał nadzieję, przypomniał jej o tym, jak łatwo go było zirytować od rana.  
\- Zajęcia zostały odwołane! Możesz w to uwierzyć? I wszystko to dzięki chłopakom z Akademii Spawalniczej.  
Na początku Castiel nie zajarzył, co powiedziała, więc zerwał się dopiero w połowie jej niezrozumiałej wypowiedzi o przyjęciu powitalnym i czy powinni użyć brązowych serwetek, czy też beżowych.  
\- Co?! – wykrzyknął.  
Ava przewróciła oczami.  
\- Akademia Spawalnicza Colt? Był u nich pożar, pamiętasz? Rany, Castiel, trąbili o tym w wiadomościach.  
\- Tak, wiem o pożarze, ale jaki to ma związek z odwoływaniem naszych zajęć?  
\- Cóż, panna Moseley powiedziała, że mamy pomóc naszym gościom poczuć się jak w domu, wiesz, oprowadzić ich wokół i inne takie.  
Castiel otwarł usta szeroko niczym klapę w podłodze.  
\- Zostają u nas?  
\- Tak. Przecież właśnie to powiedziałam, co? Poważnie, Castiel, czy rano zawsze tak powoli myślisz?  
\- Ale czemu przyjechali do Garrison? To uczniowie spawalnictwa! Nie potrzebują czasem czegoś do… do… - machnął ręką - …spawania? – Castiel zwlókł się z łóżka, potknął o własną kołdrę i zatoczył do okna, aby zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Na żwirowym podjeździe szkoły znajdowała się ponad setka chłopaków – tak naprawdę to mężczyzn – wyładowujących bagaże i wchodzących do środka. Chociaż byli prawdopodobnie z grubsza w wieku Castiela, czyli 17 lat, wyglądali na dużo starszych. I nieprzyjaznych, choć mógł być uprzedzony.  
\- Też tak myślałam, ale najwyraźniej na terenach szkoły znajdują się jakieś stare warsztaty – powiedziała Ava, również wyglądając na zewnątrz. – A skoro nasi młodsi uczniowie są w tej chwili w Londynie, to przypuszczam, że mamy sporo wolnego miejsca.  
\- Ale oni spawają! – upierał się Castiel, wyobrażając już sobie horror w postaci umazanych smarem, noszących podarte dżinsy i przeklinających Neandertalczyków krążących po eleganckich salach Garrison.  
Ava zachichotała.  
\- Castiel, oni nie są innym gatunkiem – poklepała go po ramieniu. – Jestem pewna, że umieją się zachować.  
Sądząc po tym, jak niektórzy z nich otwarcie drapali się po okolicach intymnych, Castiel ośmielał się nie zgodzić.  
\- Ucisz się, me biedne serce – powiedział Gabriel, wchodząc do sypialni Castiela i dołączając do nich przy oknie. – Ciężarówka pełna spoconych mięśniaków. Mniam.  
\- Nie mów mi, że ty też ich lubisz – powiedział Castiel.  
\- A czego tu nie lubić?  
\- Ich IQ? – spytała pogardliwie Bela. Przycupnęła na łóżku Castiela i przyjrzała się swoim paznokciom. – Powinieneś posłuchać, jak mówią. Wyglądają jak stado bezwłosych małp.  
\- Hej, komu potrzebny mózg?! – powiedział Gabriel. – Nasmarujcie mi spawacza i wchodzę w to.  
Bela prychnęła z odrazą.  
\- W każdym razie, Castiel, Anna cię potrzebuje.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Jako jeden z prefektów to ty oprowadzisz tych goryli po okolicy.  
Castiel trzymał się kurczowo nadziei, że wciąż jeszcze spał. Szanse były niewielkie, ale były.  
Ava uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i poczochrała mu włosy.  
\- Baw się dobrze!

Niestety, nie był to koszmar, jak na to Castiel miał nadzieję. Uczniowie Akademii Spawalniczej Colt faktycznie się wprowadzili i mieli zostać przez co najmniej miesiąc. Co gorsza, był prefektem, co oznaczało, iż jego obowiązkiem było się przedstawić i oprowadzić „gości” po szkole. Ponieważ prefektów było dwoje, jeden dla chłopców, a drugi dla dziewcząt, zadanie miało zostać podzielone między niego a Annę, za co był wdzięczny.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego muszą tutaj zostać – wymamrotał Castiel do Anny, kiedy ruszyli w drogę na niższe piętra, gdzie zakwaterowali się spawacze. Był już przytomniejszy , bo zdołał napić się kawy i zjeść tosta. – Nie mogą spać na ulicy? Albo w lesie? Jestem pewien, że byłoby im tam wygodniej. Z pewnością jest to ich naturalne środowisko – dodał już pod nosem.  
Anna tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Jestem pewna, że nie będą tacy źli, jak myślisz.  
\- Nie – burknął Castiel - będą gorsi.  
\- Mogą dodać temu miejscu trochę blasku.  
\- To właśnie „trochę blasku” zdziesiątkowało Akademię Spawalniczą Colt. Myślę, że możemy sobie bez tego poradzić.  
Kiedy doszli do dormitorium, zastukali raz w drzwi i weszli. Powitał ich ryk.  
\- Nie wciskam ci gówna! Srajtaśma jest w łabędzie!  
\- O kurwa, moja dupa uzna się za członka rodziny królewskiej.  
\- Twoja dupa już tak myśli. Koleś, wypierdalaj od moich chrupek!  
Kiedyś idealnie czyste dormitorium znajdowało się teraz w takim stanie chaosu, że mogłaby tam wybuchnąć bomba i nikt by nie zauważył różnicy. Wszędzie walały się torby, z walizek wylewały się ubrania, z kandelabru zwisała bielizna, po podłodze poniewierały się buty, lampa już się roztrzaskała i leżała w kawałkach na dywanie, zaś meble zostały przesunięte w stronę szerokoekranowego telewizora, którego nie było tam godzinę wcześniej.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy i zacisnął zęby. Był już o krok od pobicia kogoś i nie obchodziło go, że większość chłopaków była dwukrotnie jego rozmiaru, warto by było poczuć ból, aby tylko zrobić komuś krzywdę.  
Anna musiała ujrzeć zdecydowanie na jego twarzy, ponieważ poklepała go łagodnie po plecach.  
\- Um, witajcie, czy mogę prosić o uwagę? – powiedziała do sali.  
Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli i spojrzeli na Annę.  
\- Cóż, witaj - powiedział chłopak siedzący na sofie, uśmiechając się lekko. – A kim jesteście?  
Anna zaróżowiła się.  
\- Jesteśmy prefektami. Jestem Anna, a to jest Castiel. Przyszliśmy, żeby zabrać was na spacer po Akademii i odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania, jakie możecie mieć. Czy wy, um, macie prefekta?  
\- Mam prefekta, skarbie – powiedział bezczelny chłopak. – I możesz go zobaczyć, jeśli masz czas.  
Reszta dormitorium zaczęła wiwatować, a kilku kumpli przybiło mu piątkę.  
\- Nie, chodzi mi…  
\- Nie mówiła o twoim chuju – warknął Castiel, a uczniowie zabuczeli. – Mówiła o prefekcie szkoły.  
\- A kto to, kurwa, jest prefekt szkoły? – odezwał się następny chłopak stojący przy kominku.  
\- Czy macie kogoś, kto wami rządzi? – zapytała ostrożnie Anna.  
\- Tak – powiedział ktoś inny. – Winchestera. Jest na górze.  
\- Hej, WINCHESTER! – wrzasnął któryś uczeń.  
\- Co jest? – dobiegł kolejny głos.  
\- Jacyś oficjele z Garrison tu są.  
Castiel zapamiętał twarz chłopaka, przysięgając mu zemstę.  
\- Chwilunia – odkrzyknął Winchester. Rozległ się tupot kroków i pojawił się chłopak, a jak Castiel wcześniej powiedział, bardziej przypominał mężczyznę niż nastolatka: wyrzeźbione ciało, zdecydowana szczęka, zarost i tatuaż na piersi. Miał rozczochrane brudno blond włosy, pełne usta, prosty nos i cudowne oczy. Chłopak był piękny i Castiel jeszcze silniej go za to znienawidził.  
Winchester zszedł po ostatnich stopniach, podczas gdy naszyjnik zwisał mu z nagiej piersi, i podszedł do Anny i Castiela, po czym zatrzymał się na odległość ręki.  
\- Jak leci? Jestem Dean – powiedział, ujmując dłoń Anny i sięgając do Castiela, który skrzyżował ramiona i zignorował go. Dean uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział i włożył ręce w kieszenie swoich nisko opuszczonych dżinsów – jedynego ubrania, jakie na sobie miał.  
\- Cześć, Dean, jestem Anna, a to Castiel. Przyszliśmy tu, żeby pokazać twojej klasie tereny Garrison, jeśli-  
\- Może najpierw powinieneś się ubrać – powiedział Castiel lekceważąco.  
Dean zacmokał i kiwnął głową.  
\- Masz ze mną jakiś problem?  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny, ja cię nawet nie znam – powiedział Castiel, nie mogąc nie zauważyć, że Dean miał oczy w kolorze miękkiej zieleni. – Ale jestem pewien, że znajdę problem, gdy cię poznam.  
\- Przepraszam – wtrąciła się Anna. – Castiel może być zrzędliwy o poranku.  
\- Hej, to nie kłopot. Też bym się wkurzał, gdybym każdej nocy musiał zasypiać z kołkiem w dupie – powiedział Dean.  
\- Wolałbym mieć kołek w tylnej części ciała, niż orzeszek zamiast mózgu – odciął się Castiel.  
\- Orzeszek? – Dean szczeknął śmiechem. – Koleś, potrzebne ci lepsze obelgi.  
\- Czy to było dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowane? Na przyszłość postaram się używać prostszych słów.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Albo mógłbyś mi zrobić loda.  
Komentarz był tak wulgarny i niespodziewany, że twarz Castiela niemal stanęła w płomieniach z powodu gwałtownego wzrostu temperatury. Nie była to nawet inteligentna riposta, ale Castiel zaniemówił, a co gorsza, mógł to sobie wyobrazić jasno niczym w dzień, mógł ujrzeć siebie na kolanach, jęczącego Deana, zachęcającego go do dalszego działania, i po tym wyobrażeniu aż skulił się w sobie. Castielowi się to spodobało i przeraził się, że ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, że będzie w stanie ujrzeć to w jego oczach, a kiedy Dean się uśmiechnął, powoli i spokojnie, wyglądało to tak, jakby wiedział.  
\- Cóż – powiedziała Anna, odchrząkując – czy sądzisz, Dean, że mógłbyś podzielić swój rocznik na dwie grupy?  
\- Jasne – powiedział Dean z uśmieszkiem, wciąż patrząc na Castiela. Spawacz odwrócił się i zwędził z kanapy torbę M&Msów, wkładając je sobie do ust jeden po drugim. – Dobra, słuchajcie wszyscy – zarządził i w pokoju ponownie zrobiło się cicho. – Połowa na tę stronę, połowa na tamtą. Robimy sobie wycieczkę.  
Rozległ się powszechny jęk.  
\- Aj, Winchester, no wiesz, dopiero co podłączyliśmy Xboxa.  
\- Sorry, koleś, będzie musiało zaczekać – odparł Dean. – Ruszać się.  
Z niechęcią (i ku zaskoczeniu Castiela) wszyscy posłuchali i gdy tylko podzielili się na dwie grupy oraz stanęli nieruchomo, lub przynajmniej tak nieruchomo, jak byli w stanie, Castiel zauważył wśród nich trzy dziewczyny.  
\- Spawaczki – wymamrotał Castiel.  
\- Muszą umieć sobie radzić pośród tych chłopaków – powiedziała Anna.  
\- Nie – zripostował Dean, wciąż wcinając M&Msy. – Po prostu mają jaja wielkości kokosów – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Castiela i mrugnął. – Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się ta analogia. Wiesz, skoro tak bardzo lubisz orzeszki.  
\- Zdumiewa mnie, że w ogóle wiesz, co znaczy „analogia”.  
\- Ma w sobie „anal” – powiedział Dean, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.  
\- Uch, tak, może pójdziemy dalej? – zapytała Anna, z zakłopotaniem szarpiąc za rękaw. – Może by tak… Dean, ty możesz pójść ze mną i-  
\- Nie.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Idę z Castielem – poprawił Dean.  
\- Nie, nie idziesz – odparł Castiel.  
\- Nie jesteś zbyt gościnny – powiedział Dean.  
\- I mam po temu powód.  
Anna dotknęła go w ramię, patrząc na niego błagalnie.  
\- Castiel, to tylko obchód. Skończysz w godzinę.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że również Anna miałaby kłopoty, gdyby nie okazał się łaskawy dla gości, to byłby zdecydowanie odmówił. Nie był głupi. Obchód z Deanem i jego gangiem nie miał być tak łatwy, jak to Anna starała się przedstawić, ale była jego przyjaciółką i im szybciej przejdzie przez dzień, tym szybciej wszystko wróci do normy i normalności tak, jak tego chciał.  
A mimo to, patrząc w rozbawione zielone oczy Deana, Castiel poczuł wewnętrznie, że nie była to do końca prawda.


	2. Chapter 2

Przyjaciele umilkli, kiedy kwadrans po 17.00 Castiel wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i usiadł na jednym z miękkich foteli przy kominku z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Spędził poranek biegając – tak, biegając – za spawaczem imieniem Roy, który ukradł bezcenną wazę z okresu Ming. Castiel ją odzyskał i stała bezpiecznie za szkłem na drugim piętrze. Musiał przebiec fontannę, aby go złapać, i ociekał wodą od stóp do głów z powodu swoich wysiłków, ale wyglądał nieco lepiej niż Roy, który stracił ząb, kiedy próbował przeskoczyć żywopłot i zamiast tego padł twarzą na beton, wplątawszy sobie nogę w gałęzie. Wyglądało na to, że należało pochwalić ogrodnika za brak opieki nad żywopłotami.  
Castiel czuł na sobie wzrok kolegów z klasy, kiedy opadł się łokciem o poręcz fotela i pogładził sobie wargę kciukiem.  
\- Gdybyście musieli ukryć ciało – powiedział powoli – gdzie byłoby najmądrzej je pogrzebać? – podniósł wzrok znad płomieni. – Teoretycznie.  
\- Uuch… Castiel, planujesz wkrótce kogoś zabić? – zapytała Ava.  
\- Mogę pomóc w zabijaniu – powiedziała Bela – pod warunkiem, że będę mogła wybrać broń.  
\- Przypuszczam, że mówicie o spawaczach? – spytał Adam, siedzący po turecku na podłodze z długopisem między zębami i podręcznikiem przed sobą.  
\- A o kim by jeszcze? – odrzekła Bela.  
\- Nie są tacy źli – perswadował Adam. – Może trochę głośni…  
\- Nie są tacy źli? Są tu ledwo jeden dzień, a ja już nie mogę ich znieść.  
Adam wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak, ale ty ich nienawidziłaś, zanim w ogóle się tu pojawili.  
\- Bela wszystkich nienawidzi – powiedział Gabriel, który właśnie się pojawił, ubrany w swój strój do tańca – białą koszulkę, czarne rajtuzy oraz białe skarpetki – po czym rzucił się na sofę. – W każdym razie, o czym rozmawiacie? Kto kogo nienawidzi?  
Castiel usiadł i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czemu nosisz swój strój do tańca, myślałem, że dziś nie ma zajęć?  
\- Uznałem, że pokazanie mojego soczystego tyłeczka mogłoby skusić któregoś ze spawaczy, żeby go klepnął – powiedział Gabriel, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Wątpliwe – prychnął Adam. – Ci faceci patrzą tak prosto, że przy nich nawet linijki wydają się krzywe.  
\- Dodaj trochę temperatury, skarbie, i w całym Garrison linijki zaczną się giąć.  
\- Optymista.  
\- To moje drugie imię – zanucił Gabriel. – Więc w czym dzieło? Kogo nienawidzi Bela?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc to twoich spawaczy – powiedział Adam.  
\- Zdają się ujawniać psychopatyczne skłonności Castiela i Beli – stwierdził przeciągle Baltazar.  
\- Brzmi seksownie – Gabriel odchylił głowę tak, że mierzył Castiela wzrokiem z góry na dół. – Jeśli trafisz do więzienia, czy będę mógł cię odwiedzać? Na zewnątrz mogę być twoim załamanym chłopakiem, spragnionym uwagi i zaspokojenia seksualnego. Nawet przylgnę sutkiem do szklanej ścianki działowej, kiedy się zobaczymy, abyś wiedział, że nikt go ostatnio nie szczypał.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę słuchasz słów, jakie wypowiadasz? – zapytał Adam.  
\- Pewnie, że tak, mam piękny głos. Zupełnie, jak śpiew aniołów.  
\- Fałszujących… - wymamrotał Adam i Castiel zachichotał. Wymienili się spojrzeniem i lekkim, pełnym uczucia uśmiechem, który sięgał oczu; Castiel wielokrotnie w przeszłości widywał to spojrzenie i stawało mu od niego serce. Adam, wedle swojej opinii, był hetero, ale Castiel miał wrażenie, że w tych sekretnych spojrzeniach kryło się więcej, niż ujawniał. Jeśli Adam nie był gejem, to z pewnością był ciekawy. Był przystojny i nieźle zbudowany i Castiel zainteresowałby się nim, gdyby nie zakochiwał się z taką łatwością. Ale zakochiwał się, zatem wiedział, że nie było to warte wysiłku czy złamanego serca.  
\- W każdym razie, nie to słyszałam – powiedziała bez związku Ava, przygryzając sobie paznokieć.  
\- Yyy… przepraszam? – spytał Baltazar.  
\- Spawacze z Colt – powiedziała – nie wszyscy są hetero.  
\- Dzięki ci, Jezu! – wykrzyknął Gabriel. – Który z nich gra dla drugiej drużyny?!  
\- Jak się w ogóle dowiedziałaś? – spytał Adam.  
\- Słyszałam, jak gadali z Deanem. Mówili coś w tym guście – Ava podjęła próbę mówienia głębokim, burkliwym głosem – „Winchester, zamierzasz znaleźć sobie tancerza?”, a Dean odparł „mam nadzieję”.  
Na szczęście sapnięcie Castiela przeszło niezauważone, kiedy Gabriel się wydarł.  
\- Dean?! O kurwa, on jest najseksowniejszy z nich wszystkich!  
\- Który z nich to Dean? – spytała Bela.  
\- On jest prefektem dla spawaczy z Colt – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Ma… blond włosy – wymamrotał i nie zdołał ukryć rumieńca wypełzającego mu na policzki. Niemal dodał „zielone oczy i ciało godne boga”, ale postanowił tego nie ujawniać.  
\- Dean to naprawdę miły gościu – powiedziała Ava – i zdecydowanie najuprzejmiejszy. Pomógł mi zanieść wszystkie te pudła do sali balowej.  
Castielowi opadło serce na wspomnienie przyjęcia powitalnego, które miało się zacząć o 20.00. Nauczyciele również mieli być na nim obecni, zatem spawacze nie powinni wymknąć się zbytnio spod kontroli, ale Castiel nie był w nastroju na towarzystwo, szczególnie po takim dniu, jak dzisiejszy. Musiałby się jedynie pokazać, aby uszczęśliwić przyjaciół, a potem mógłby zniknąć.

\- Castiel, wyglądasz świetnie – powiedziała Anna, kiedy zszedł schodami do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekali na niego koledzy z klasy. Miał na sobie ciemnoniebieską, dopasowaną koszulę i dżinsy. Prawdopodobnie był to jego najnormalniejszy strój, jaki kiedykolwiek założył na szczególne okazje od czasu, kiedy zaczął chodzić do Garrison.  
\- Dziękuję, ty również – odparł szczerze, doceniając jej prostą czarną sukienkę i szpilki. Anna uśmiechnęła się i ujęła go pod ramię.  
\- Możemy już iść? – prosiła Ava. – Zanim Gabriel znowu postanowi się przebrać.  
\- Hej, hej, żadnego krytykowania! Muszę dobrze wyglądać, jeśli chcę zaciągnąć Deana do łóżka – powiedział Gabriel.  
\- Zatem zdecydowałeś się na parę dżinsów, które… - Baltazar zmierzył go wzrokiem z góry na dół – nie zostawiają absolutnie niczego wyobraźni?  
\- Pewnie, że tak! Dean nie będzie wiedział, co go trafiło.  
Adam klepnął go w plecy.  
\- Gabe, to najprawdziwsze słowa, jakie powiedziałeś przez cały dzień.  
Sala balowa była pozbawiona dekoracji, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Castiela. Nie potrzebowała żadnych balonów ani konfetti, aby ją upiększyć, ponieważ już była piękna. Jej wysokie sklepienie i delikatne złote oraz srebrne ornamenty na tapecie były eleganckie i reprezentowały wszystko, czym chciała być Szkoła Baletowa Garrison. Wystawiono dla nich mnóstwo jedzenia, ale półmiski nie stały na typowych, chybotliwych stołach widywanych na kiepskich imprezach. Stoły były solidne, drewniane i wypolerowane do połysku. Stały również krzesła oraz mniejsze stoliki dla tych, którzy chcieli usiąść, a także grała muzyka z głośników (wyciągniętych z magazynu), nowoczesna, najprawdopodobniej po to, aby zadowolić gości. Nawet w razie krótkich terminów w Garrison wiedzieli, jak urządzić przyjęcie.  
\- Wow. Tłocznie tu – powiedział Adam.  
\- Chce ktoś trochę jedzenia? – zapytała Ava, stając na czubkach palców, aby spojrzeć ponad tłumem uczniów.  
\- Prowadź – odparł Baltazar.  
Przepchnęli się do bufetu i poczęstowali. Castiel wziął bardzo niewiele, postanawiając trzymać się swego pierwotnego planu i zostać na imprezie nie dłużej, niż wymagała tego etykieta.  
\- Nie zapomnij krzyknąć, kiedy go zobaczysz – powiedział Gabriel, wpychając sobie coś do ust i znikając w tłumie.  
\- Zobaczysz kogo? – spytała Anna.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Gabriel planuje oczarować Deana Winchestera.  
\- Och – zachichotała. – Przypuszczam, że odkrył, iż Dean jest gejem?  
\- Wiedziałaś?  
Anna posłała mu przebiegły uśmiech.  
\- Castiel, to było dość oczywiste.  
Castiel nic nie powiedział, bo nie wierzył, że tak było. Był równie zaskoczony, jak wszyscy inni, kiedy odkrył preferencje Deana.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się jednak, że Gabriel będzie zadowolony odkrywając, iż ktoś już zdobył zainteresowanie Deana – dodała konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Castielowi coś przekręciło się w brzuchu.  
\- Ktoś? – zapytał.  
\- Yhym – odparła. – Między wami jest niesamowita chemia.  
\- Mną? I Deanem? – wykrzyknął Castiel.  
\- Nie lubisz go?  
\- Nie! Jest wulgarny, nieuprzejmy i egotyczny i…  
\- Idzie tutaj.  
\- Co?  
Szedł. Dean miał na sobie białą koszulę, częściowo rozpiętą i podkreślającą jego opaleniznę, oraz ciemne dżinsy. Mózg Castiela był papką i ledwo funkcjonował, ale wciąż zdołał wyprodukować słowo „seksowny”, kiedy Dean stanął przed nim i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dziś w menu żadnych orzechów. Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę rozczarowany.  
\- Pójdę po drinka – powiedziała Anna i odeszła, zanim Castiel zdążył zaprotestować.  
\- Czego chcesz? – upomniał się Castiel. Dean na chwilę zrzucił maskę i chociaż Castiel poczuł się winny za swą nieuprzejmość, to nie przeprosił.  
\- Słuchaj, Cas, sądzę, że źle zaczęliśmy…  
\- Castiel.  
\- Co?  
\- Mam na imię Castiel.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Koleś, za dużo sylab. W każdym razie, początek nam nie wyszedł. Przysięgam, że miły ze mnie koleś – powiedział, podnosząc ręce.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco.  
\- Powiedziałeś, żebym ci zrobił… - zaczerwienił się – loda!  
\- Cóż – uśmiechnął się Dean – wciąż możesz, jeśli… czekaj! – zawołał, ponieważ Castiel już się oddalał. – Chwila, Cas, zaczekaj – Dean złapał go za ramię, by spowolnić jego przedzieranie się przez gęsty tłum na parkiecie, a ponieważ było tak ciasno, to Castiel został przyparty do spawacza. Czuł gorąco ciała Deana i jego wodę kolońską. Sprawiała, że chciał się głęboko, długo zaciągnąć i nigdy nie wypuścić tego zapachu z płuc.  
Nie podobało mu się to. Wkurzało go to.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął Castiel, bezskutecznie próbując odsunąć się od niego.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, ja tu próbuję znaleźć wspólny grunt!  
\- Czemu?! – krzyknął Cas przez muzykę.  
Dean przysunął się i Castiel usiłował odskoczyć w tył, ale nie starczyło miejsca.  
\- Może chciałbym się zaprzyjaźnić – wymruczał mu w ucho.  
Castiel odepchnął go.  
\- A może ja nie chcę! – znowu spróbował się odwrócić, ale Dean położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i odwrócił go z powrotem.  
\- Czemu mnie tak cholernie nienawidzisz?!  
\- Bo jesteś dupkiem! – odciął się Castiel.  
\- A co to robi z ciebie?!  
W Castielu bulgotał gniew. Musiał wyjść. Potrzebował przestrzeni. Nie lubił być tak blisko Deana. Castiel przedarł się przez tłum i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy doszedł do drzwi.  
Na zewnątrz sali balowej powietrze było przyjemnie chłodne i kiedy zmierzał z powrotem do dormitorium, był w stanie się uspokoić. Ostre, bolesne dudnienie jego serca zaczęło zwalniać.  
Dean był… wkurzający. Sam widok jego twarzy sprawiał, że serce Castiela zaczynało szybciej bić z gniewu. Był przystojny, ale to mu nie dawało prawa tak go podchodzić! Czy Dean zwyczajnie przypuszczał, że Castiel chciałby się z nim przespać?!  
Cóż, źle to zrozumiał.  
Castiel go nie chciał.  
Castiel go nie cierpiał.  
Gardził nim.  
A jeśli pomaszerował schodami do swojej sypialni, rozebrał się i wlazł na łóżko z bolesną erekcją? Stało się tak dlatego, że od jakiegoś czasu sobie nie ulżył… i że Dean był seksowny.   
Mógł uznać, że tak, Dean był niewiarygodnie przystojny, ale był też męską dziwką i był równie inteligentny, co szczur laboratoryjny.  
Castiel skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, postanawiając nie dotykać swojego fiuta. To była kwestia zasad. Nie zamierzał się masturbować myśląc o kimś takim, jak Dean Winchester.  
Nie.  
Odmawiał.  
Ale jego zdradziecki umysł dalej wracał do tego, jak to było czuć ciało Deana przy swoim, jego usta przy uchu i słyszeć ten głos, gładki i seksowny.  
Twarde, opalone ciało Deana: jakby wyglądało leżące przed nim nago?  
Krew i gorąco dalej spływały mu w dół ciała, aż wreszcie Castiel był już zbyt twardy, żeby myśleć o czym innym poza obciąganiem sobie. Więc obciągnął, a kiedy mocno doszedł, poczuł cudownie intensywną rozkosz.  
Ale nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy!  
Kiedy już oddech mu zwolnił, ponownie wyobraził sobie Deana, tylko tym razem wzbudziło to w nim zupełnie inną reakcję.  
\- Dupek – warknął Castiel, przetaczając się na bok i gapiąc na ścianę.


	3. Chapter 3

W ciągu następnych paru dni wszystko wróciło do normy. Mniej więcej. Uczniowie spawalnictwa byli niespodziewanie skupieni, kiedy przychodziło do ich lekcji praktycznych, a znajdowali się na zewnątrz, w innych budynkach, co oznaczało spokój dla reszty Garrison. Bolesny tok zajęć Castiela również wrócił do normy i w okolicach południa z ulgą padł na starą skórzaną sofę w sali, w której jedli lunch. Była jeszcze sala jadalna, o wiele większa, z indywidualnymi zastawami i solidnymi dębowymi stołami, ale Castiel uznał ją za zbyt zatłoczoną. Lubił spędzać czas samotnie, a salka na trzecim piętrze idealnie się do tego nadawała.  
Wgryzł się w gruszkę i zamachał koszulką, która przepocona przykleiła mu się do ciała. Oblizując usta wrócił myślami do występu świątecznego. Te występy w najlepszym razie bywały ciężkie, ale kilka ostatnich dni było ciężkich, nawet dla Castiela, który zazwyczaj miał mnóstwo energii i ochoty, by wytrzymać bóle i cierpienia, jakie towarzyszyły byciu tancerzem baletowym.  
Wygryzł resztę gruszki, zeskrobując lepkość z dłoni, i pochylił się, by porozciągać swoje ścięgna udowe. Czasami Castiel myślał, że spędzał więcej czasu na rozciąganiu się, niż na robieniu czegoś innego.  
\- Wow! – powiedział ktoś za nim.  
Castiel nie spodziewał się żadnej nagrody za odgadnięcie, do kogo należał ten głos…  
Wyrzucił z siebie frustrację jednym długim wydechem i wrócił do pozycji stojącej, po czym odwrócił się i ujrzał Deana ubranego w usmarowany kombinezon. Castiel przeżył właśnie trzy cudowne dni bez konieczności rozmawiania z Deanem. Miał nadzieję, że pójdzie tak przez cały tydzień, co dawałoby swoisty rekord.  
Ale obecność spawacza w jego sanktuarium spaliła te nadzieje na popiół.  
\- Koleś… że też możesz się tak po całości zgiąć. To niesamowite – powiedział Dean z wyraźnie autentycznym podziwem w głosie.  
Spodziewając się zaraz po tym lubieżnego komentarza Castiel posłał mu spojrzenie i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Och, no wiesz, poważnie? Nie zniesiesz nawet przebywania ze mną w tym samym pomieszczeniu? – spytał Dean.  
\- Nie, obawiam się, że twoje zidiocenie mogłoby być zaraźliwe – powiedział Castiel, przemykając chyłkiem obok spawacza, aby dosięgnąć drzwi.  
\- Wiesz – odparł Dean, sięgając ręką do klamki. Skórę miał gorącą i szorstką i był tak blisko. I taki był ciepły. – Prawdopodobnie w głębi duszy nie jesteś takim palantem, ale sprawiasz, że cholernie ciężko jest zobaczyć coś poza tym.  
Castiel spojrzał w te cudowne zielone oczy – żałował, że nie umiał ich określić w inny sposób, ale nie mógł, były cudowne, seksowne i wciągały Castiela niczym wąż hipnotyzujący mysz – zaś różnica we wzroście przyprawiała go o zawroty głowy. Czemu to właśnie Dean sprawiał, że tak się czuł?  
\- Więc po co próbować? – zareplikował Castiel, odrywając od niego wzrok i przepychając się obok na korytarz.  
\- Boże! – wycedził gwałtownie Dean. – Jesteś taki…!  
\- Jaki? – rzucił Castiel przez ramię. – Inteligentny? Budzący podziw?  
\- Wkurzający!  
\- Wierzę ci. W końcu w tej materii jesteś ekspertem – Castiel przesunął dłonią po jedwabistej, mahoniowej poręczy, ruszając w dół. Czy Dean nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, tylko go molestować?  
\- Wiesz, jaki masz problem? – zawołał Dean.  
\- Nie, ale wyobrażam sobie, że mi powiesz – rzekł Castiel. Słyszał, jak drugi nastolatek tupiąc ruszył w dół po schodach w swych zabłoconych butach, i aż drętwiał na myśl o stanie dywanu po tym, jak Dean wdeptał w niego brud. Na tym polegała różnica między nimi. Najprawdopodobniej spawaczowi nie przyszło do tej zakutej głowy, że dywan, który właśnie nasycał smarem i brudem, kosztował więcej, niż jego edukacja.  
Castiel został zatrzymany w chwili, w której zeskakiwał z ostatniego stopnia, i zmuszony do odwrócenia się.  
\- Osądzasz – oskarżył go Dean, wymachując przed nim palcem. – Znienawidziłeś mnie w chwili, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyłeś.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, Dean, znienawidziłem cię w chwili, w której otwarłeś usta. To robi różnicę. Lepiej w przyszłości trzymaj je zamknięte i pozwól ludziom przypuszczać, że jesteś durniem, zamiast je otwierać i pozbawiać ich złudzeń.  
Rozległo się słyszalne kliknięcie, kiedy Dean zgrzytnął zębami, a Castiel uśmiechnął się, aby ukryć rozpaczliwą chęć wycofania się o krok. Dean był większy – tak wyższy, jak szerszy. Mógł z łatwością powalić Castiela jednym ciosem, więc byłoby to czymś aż nadto zachęcającym do milczenia. Dlatego też zaczynała się tworzyć korelacja między stycznością z Deanem a impertynencją Castiela. Zazwyczaj nie był tak pozbawiony szacunku.   
\- Aż cię boli, żeby pogrążyć pięść w mojej twarzy, co? – zapytał tancerz tonem, który nie brzmiał nawet w połowie tak pewnie, jak powinien.  
Dean zaśmiał się, ale bez rozbawienia.  
\- Aż mnie boli, żeby pogrążyć coś w tobie, ale nie jest to moja pięść.  
Słowa nie dotarły od razu, ale kiedy już do tego doszło, Castiel zaczerwienił się jak burak.  
\- I to udowadnia mój punkt widzenia.  
\- Jaki punkt?  
\- Że jesteś wulgarnym, aroganckim, nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem ze zdrowym rozsądkiem i inteligencją…  
\- Orzeszka?  
\- Gryzonia.  
\- Aha… myślałem, że nadal tkwimy przy orzeszkach.  
\- Nie.  
Dean przechylił głowę, a kiedy nic nie powiedział, Castiel odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Czy to wszystko? Mogę już iść? Ponieważ zabierasz mi moją przerwę na lunch.  
\- Nie, to nie wszystko. Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie znalazłem cię tylko dlatego, żebyś mnie słownie policzkował.  
\- Ja nie policzkuję – powiedział Castiel. – Nie jestem dziewczyną.  
Dean wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „jakbym o tym nie wiedział”, i nietypowym dla siebie nerwowym gestem potarł się po karku.   
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że mnie nie znosisz, ale… - westchnął. – Potrzebuję przysługi.  
\- Przysługi? – Castiel zmrużył oczy, ale nie powiedział natychmiast NIE. Mogło mu się przydać to, że Dean miał wobec niego dług, a skoro spawacz szukał dokładnie Castiela, to musiał rozpaczliwie chcieć tego, cokolwiek to było, czego chciał.  
\- Tak… uch, zaplanowałem sobie coś…  
\- Coś?  
\- Potrzebny mi wstęp na dach.  
\- Co? Nie-  
\- Mam pozwolenie! – upierał się Dean. – W pewnym sensie. Wolno mi wejść tam w nocy, jeśli przynajmniej jeden z prefektów mi towarzyszy.  
Anna odwiedzała akurat rodzinę, jak zwykle przed świętami, skoro w faktyczny dzień nie mogła ich widzieć, co oznaczało, że Castiel musiał ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam. Stęknął wewnętrznie. Chociaż kusiło go, by Dean miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak okropnie by było spędzić noc na dachu, uwięzionym z Deanem z jakiegokolwiek powodu, dla którego tego dachu potrzebował. Prawdopodobnie na imprezę.  
\- Jestem zajęty.  
\- Nie, no wiesz, proszę, Cas!  
\- Do czego ci ten dach?  
\- To… na czyjeś urodziny.  
\- Urodziny? Czyje?  
\- Proszę, Cas, po prostu zrób to dla mnie – błagał Dean. - Zrobię wszystko. Wszystko, co zechcesz.  
„Obiecaj, że będziesz się trzymał z dala ode mnie”, miał na końcu języka, niemal to powiedział, ale Castiel zmienił zdanie i postanowił poczekać, dopóki nie będzie czegoś zdecydowanie chciał od Deana, zanim nie skorzysta z przysługi. Lepiej wybrać mądrze.  
\- Dobra – powiedział Castiel. – Pójdę. Ale mam kilka warunków.  
\- Cokolwiek! – Dean dosłownie promieniał. Uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że kąciki oczu mu się marszczyły, a Castiel, wyłącznie z powodu tego, że musiał się gapić na absolutnie zarażającą szczęściem twarz, stwierdził, że odwzajemniał uśmiech.  
\- Po pierwsze – uniósł palec – jeśli planujesz się tam upić, to robisz to na własne ryzyko, ponieważ nie mam tolerancji dla uczniów wymiotujących na odległość.  
\- Na odległość…?  
\- Po drugie – przerwał mu Castiel, unosząc kolejny palec. – Impreza kończy się nie później, niż o 2 rano.  
\- Um-  
\- Po trzecie, żadnego sypiania z uczniami Garrison!  
\- Uch, Cas-  
\- Nie, Dean! Mówię poważnie.  
\- Cas, naprawdę nie sądzę, że musisz się martwić o to wszystko. To nie jest impreza – powiedział Dean. – Nie całkiem.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Jeśli planujesz wynająć striptizerki…  
Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Słuchaj, nie wiem, jakie imprezy urządzacie tu, w Garrison, ale to nie jest żadna z tych rzeczy.  
\- Więc jaki to TYP imprezy? – upomniał się Castiel.  
\- Zaufaj mi – powiedział Dean, a usta wykrzywił mu powolny, bezczelny uśmieszek. – Zobaczysz. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz o 19.00 – opuścił wzrok na tors tancerza i pociągnął za krawędź jego wilgotnej koszulki, napinając ją, po czym puścił materiał, który odskoczył z powrotem, ocierając mu się o sutki, aż Castiel zadrżał. – Załóż coś niebieskiego – wymruczał Dean i odszedł bez kolejnego słowa.

\- Okej, mówiąc wprost… Dean zaprosił cię na imprezę, a ty naprawdę na nią idziesz? – zapytała Ava. Siedziała po turecku na jego łóżku w różowym, puchatym szlafroku z nadrukiem w czerwone serca. Zastała go na wyrzucaniu zawartości szafy w poszukiwaniu czegoś do założenia, a co nie byłoby niebieskie. Okazało się to być dużo większym wyzwaniem, niż początkowo myślał.  
Zmarszczył się na widok pojedynczego drucianego wieszaka, z którego zwisała szaroniebieska koszula.  
\- Czy wszystkie moje ubrania są niebieskie?  
\- Lubisz niebieski. Dobrze w nim wyglądasz. Poza tym, dziś jest dzień na pranie. Czy nie wysłałeś większości swoich pozostałych rzeczy do czyszczenia?  
Castiel skrzywił się.  
\- Tak. Zapomniałem. I, Ava, jak już mówiłem wcześniej, nie zaproszono mnie w charakterze gościa. Mam tam być, aby nadzorować imprezę.  
\- Czy mój słuch mnie zawodzi? – Gabriel wsunął głowę przez szparę w drzwiach, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy. – Zostałeś zaproszony na imprezę beze mnie?!  
\- Gabriel – westchnął Castiel – to nie jest-  
\- Dean go zaprosił! – wykrzyknęła Ava. – To praktycznie randka!  
\- Nie, to-  
\- Randka?! – drzwi otwarły się z taką siłą, że wybiły w ścianie dziurę w kształcie klamki.  
Cała trójka zagapiła się na krater, a potem na kupkę gruzu na podłodze.  
\- Gabriel!  
\- Mam w pokoju trochę super glue, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Co ważniejsze… umawiasz się z moim chłopakiem?!  
Ava zrobiła minę.  
\- Dean nie jest twoim chłopakiem.  
\- Mógłby być.  
\- Nie, nie mógłby.  
\- Czemu nie, u licha?  
\- Ponieważ ty to ty.  
\- A co ze mną jest nie tak?  
\- Potrzebna ci lista?  
\- To nie jest randka! – przerwał Castiel, zamykając drzwi do szafy i odwracając się twarzą do nich. – Poprosił mnie o nadzór i właśnie to zamierzam zrobić. To wszystko, co zamierzam zrobić.  
Gabriel skoczył na łóżko, trącając Avę stopą.   
\- Znaczy się, że nie spróbujesz żadnego ostrego bzykanka?  
\- Castiel nie miewa ostrych bzykanek – zachichotała Ava. – Castiel odbywa „stosunek seksualny”.  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
\- Nie, Castiel odbywa „coitus”.  
Ava ryknęła śmiechem.  
\- Coitus?!  
\- Albo kopuluje.  
\- Skończyliście? – zapytał Castiel ponad śmiechem Avy. – Muszę znaleźć coś do założenia. Coś, co nie jest niebieskie.  
\- Czemu nie niebieskie? – zapytał Gabriel, opierając się o zagłówek. – W niebieskim wyglądasz seksownie.  
\- Ponieważ Dean chce go widzieć w niebieskim – powiedziała Ava z rozbawieniem wciąż lśniącym jej w oczach. – Castiel, on ma do ciebie taką słabość i jest wspaniały. Musisz spróbować.  
\- Ale nie jestem nim zainteresowany – powiedział zwyczajnie Castiel, choć nie była to do końca prawda, bardziej już półprawda. Uważał Deana za atrakcyjnego, bardzo atrakcyjnego, ale to nie znaczyło, że lubił to, co kryło się pod tą ładną buzią, a skutki faktycznego przespania się z Deanem mogły być katastrofalne.  
\- To największe kłamstwo w życiu, jakie widziałam! – powiedziała Ava. – Dean jest gorący i naprawdę słodki, jak możesz go nie lubić?  
\- A twój maluszek już od jakiegoś czasu się nie zabawił. Castiel, musisz i o nim pomyśleć.  
Ava w niezrozumieniu ściągnęła brwi.   
\- Jego maluszek?  
\- Jego kiełbaska – wyjaśnił Gabriel.  
Castiel zmarszczył się.  
\- Gabriel, ja nie mam kiełbaski. Mam penisa. Myślę, że nawet ty dałbyś radę to powiedzieć.  
\- Jego kiełbaska?! – Ava dostała kolejnego napadu śmiechu. – Kiełbaska Castiela potrzebuje trochę koitalnych działań – wysapała, po czym, chichocząc, sturlała się z łóżka na podłogę.  
Castiel westchnął.

O 18.55 Castiel ruszył schodami w dół do wielkiego wejścia do Garrison, ubrany w czarny, dopasowany sweter, należący do Gabriela, oraz dżinsy. W ostatniej chwili postanowił założyć swój prochowiec. Według Gabriela i Avy płaszcz „spieprzył mu wygląd”, ale Castiel o to nie dbał, na zewnątrz było zimno, a płaszcz działał na niego jak kocyk bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że będzie go potrzebował, jeśli miał mieć do czynienia z Deanem i jego przyjaciółmi.  
Główne wejście stało otworem i Castiel mógł przez szczelinę dostrzec Deana, stojącego samotnie u góry schodów. Pchnął jedno skrzydło ciężkich drzwi, wyszedł na nocne powietrze i zamknął je za sobą. W ciszy podszedł do spawacza.  
\- Witaj, Dean.  
\- Jezu! – zawył Dean, jakby go ktoś poraził prądem. – Cas. Tak. Nie rób tego – wydyszał, łapiąc się za serce.  
\- Nie mów „witaj”? Myślałem, że takie określenie jest w użyciu – powiedział Castiel, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.  
\- Spryciarz – zaśmiał się Dean. Również wsunął sobie ręce do kieszeni, naśladując Castiela, i kopnął jakiś niewidoczny kamień. – Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz.  
Castiel nie był pewien, jak na to zareagować.  
\- Powiedziałem, że przyjdę.  
\- Mhm.  
Castiel ukradkiem zerknął na Deana. Chłopak jak zwykle wyglądał niewiarygodnie przystojnie. Miał na sobie starą skórzaną kurtkę, koszulę i powydzierane dżinsy. Castiel nigdy nie pojmował koncepcji podartych dżinsów. Po co kupować uszkodzone ubrania?  
Niezależnie od tego, na Deanie wyglądały dobrze.  
\- Jest tutaj – szepnął nagle spawacz, uśmiechając się jaśniej niż słońce.  
Castielowi opadł żołądek. Czy Dean czekał na swojego chłopaka? To by miało sens. Dach był romantycznym miejscem, a skoro gwiazdy nad Garrison tak jasno świeciły, widok byłby spektakularny. Ale jeśli tak było, czemu Dean prosił go o założenie czegoś niebieskiego? Czemu Dean próbował go podrywać?  
Czy Castiel się mylił? Czy cały czas tkwił w błędzie? Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał, czy Dean kiedykolwiek próbował z nim flirtować? Na przyjęciu powitalnym poprosił tylko, by byli przyjaciółmi, o nic więcej.  
Szokująco silna zazdrość rosnąca mu w piersi sprawiła, że zacisnął dłonie w pięści.   
Podążył za wzrokiem Deana, kiedy samochód podjechał długim podjazdem i zatrzymał się przed nimi.  
Dean podbiegł do strony pasażera i Castiel zapragnął się odwrócić. Dean tak wyraźnie był podekscytowany.  
Drzwi samochodu otwarły się i-  
\- Dean!  
\- Sammy! – zawołał Dean, wyciągając małego chłopca z siedzenia i przytulając go. – W porządku z tobą? Przyniosłeś swój teleskop?   
\- Tak. I wykres gwiazd również.  
\- Świetnie.  
Mały chłopiec?  
\- Hej, chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznał – powiedział Dean, biorąc Sama za rękę i prowadząc go po schodach do Castiela. Chłopiec nie miał więcej, jak 9 lat, zwisające brązowe włosy, dołeczki w policzkach i piwne oczy. Był słodki. – Okej, Sam, to jest Cas. Cas? To jest Sam, mój młodszy braciszek.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrzenie na szorstkiego Deana Winchestera z bratem, ustawiającego teleskop na dachu Garrison, było… nierealne. Castiel nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Dean mógł mieć taką łagodną, kochającą stronę – wielki kontrast w stosunku do osoby, którą, jak myślał, znał – a fakt, że miał, sprawił, że Castiel poczuł się wystawiony do wiatru. Stał przy poręczach z dłońmi w kieszeniach płaszcza i z ciekawością obserwował interakcję braci. Dean był najwyraźniej dobrym bratem, ponieważ Sam go uwielbiał. Chłopczyk patrzył na Deana z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem i podziwem w oczach i Castiel zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu wcześniej tego nie zobaczył, tej dobroci w Deanie, tej łagodności. A może zobaczył i po prostu ją zignorował. Może nie chciał jej widzieć. Jak Dean wspomniał, Castiel osądził go natychmiast. Ale kto by nie osądził, zetknąwszy się z czymś nietypowym? A Dean Winchester był nietypowy. Był szorstki i wulgarny, i arogancki, i… troskliwy.  
Część Castiela nie chciała widzieć tej jego strony, ponieważ mógł sobie poradzić z napalaniem się na niego, mógł sobie poradzić z silnym pociągiem, z którego wyrosła jego zazdrość, ale z niczym ponad to. Castiel zawsze oddawał komuś serce bez pozwolenia swego umysłu, i nie chciał oddawać go Deanowi Winchesterowi, Deanowi, który nie był bezpiecznym wyborem, który najpierw działał, a potem myślał. Wątpił, by jego serce nie doznało uszczerbku, znalazłszy się w rękach kogoś takiego, jak on. Lepiej trzymać się na dystans, lepiej utrzymać ten związek, jaki ich teraz łączył – wściekły i pełen ignorancji – niż rozerwać sobie serce na strzępy.   
Na horyzoncie widniała piękna niebieska poświata, przechodząca w atramentową czerń pełną gwiazd i ze wspaniałym księżycem w pełni. W odległości, poza otaczającymi Garrison polami, widać było światła miasta, rzucające własny migotliwy poblask na morze ciemności. Temperatura spadła wystarczająco, by Castiel wydychał niewielkie kłęby pary.  
\- A co z tamtą gwiazdą? Jest naprawdę jasna! – powiedział podekscytowany Sam, manewrując teleskopem, aby wskazać na przedmiot swego zainteresowania.  
\- Uch… to jest… - Dean spojrzał krzywo na mapę, przechylając ją to w jedną, to w drugą stronę i wściekle próbując zorientować się, na co dokładnie patrzył Sam. Na ten widok Castiel uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Zdusił ten uśmiech i spojrzał na bezkresne niebo, aby znaleźć gwiazdę, którą wskazał Sam. Rozpoznał ją od razu.  
\- To nie jest gwiazda – powiedział.  
Sam i Dean odwrócili się do niego.  
\- Nie jest? – odparli jednocześnie.  
Castiel stłumił następny uśmiech, zmusił się do przybrania neutralnego wyrazu twarzy i stanął obok młodszego brata Deana.   
\- Masz na myśli tamtą? – spytał Sama, wskazując na niebo.  
Lśniące oczy Sama odbijały noc, usta miał rozchylone, podążając wzrokiem za palcem Castiela.  
\- Um, tak, to jest to. To nie jest gwiazda?  
\- Nie. To planeta – powiedział Castiel. – Jowisz.  
\- Planeta?! – sapnął Sam, a Castiel uśmiechnął się.  
Kątem oka ujrzał Deana, który go obserwował, i z ogromnym wysiłkiem zdołał na niego nie spojrzeć. Chcąc znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, Castiel wycelował teleskop dokładnie tam, gdzie Sam zamierzał, i sprawdził obiektyw, upewniając się, że Jowisza było widać wyraźnie.  
\- Popatrz – powiedział.  
Sam popatrzył i sapnął znowu.   
\- Dean, musisz to zobaczyć! Jest naprawdę wielki! I ma wokół jakieś kropki… - odsunął się i spojrzał krzywo na Castiela. – Czym są te kropki? Czy to gwiazdy?  
Castiel zerknął pospiesznie.   
\- Nie, to są księżyce.  
\- Jowisz ma cztery księżyce?!  
Entuzjazm w głosie Sama sprawił, że Castiel nie mógł utrzymać prostej twarzy.   
\- Prawdę mówiąc Jowisz ma 67 księżyców, ale tylko cztery widać przez twój teleskop – wyjaśnił.  
Sam zamrugał.  
\- Wow… - szepnął i ponownie zagapił się w niebo, w powietrze tak zimne, że policzki mu poróżowiały. – To tylko taka malutka kropeczka… - wymamrotał, unosząc osłoniętą rękawiczką rękę, zamykając jedno oko i udając, że trzymał Jowisza pomiędzy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. – A to przecież cała planeta.  
\- Sądzę, że czasami… - zaczął Dean, wyłapując spojrzenie Castiela – nie wszystko jest tym, na co wygląda.  
Ten niezbyt subtelny komentarz, wycelowany wprost w niego, wyzwolił w Castielu mieszankę ciepła i irytacji, której nie chciał. Głos Deana brzmiał zbyt intymnie, był zbyt blisko, jakby dzielili się sekretem lub osobistym żartem. Jego słowa, zamierzenie lub nie, były gałązką oliwną, prośbą o rozejm albo nawet przyjaźń, którą Castiel odrzucił.  
Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na niebo.   
\- Nie, ale poparte wykształceniem przypuszczenia zazwyczaj są poprawne.  
Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Dean z irytacją potrząsnął głową. Nie było w charakterze Castiela zachowywać się z tak zdecydowanym okrucieństwem i czuł się z tego powodu winny. Dean nie zasługiwał na jego wrogość, ale tylko w taki sposób tancerz mógł sobie poradzić z tym przyciąganiem, zanim mogło się pogorszyć i wrosnąć mu w umysł niczym niechciane zielsko.  
\- Chodź, Sammy, mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Dean, przykucając i grzebiąc w swojej torbie.  
Sam zmarszczył się.  
\- Ale… ty nie masz za dużo pieniędzy. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie…  
\- Masz dziewięć lat – powiedział Dean, wyglądając, jakby mu to imponowało. – Dziewięć. To jak… 54 lata dla psa.  
\- 63 – poprawili go Sam i Castiel jednocześnie. Chłopczyk posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, który Castiel pospiesznie odwzajemnił.  
\- Dobra, Einsteiny – wymamrotał Dean.  
\- Był tylko jeden Albert Einstein – powiedział Sam, unosząc malutki palec. – Nie dwóch.  
\- I jestem pewien, że był on fizykiem teoretycznym, nie zaś tancerzem baletowym czy dziewięcioletnim chłopcem – powiedział Castiel.   
\- Ale dużo wiedział na temat matematyki! – dodał Sam z dumą. – Jak my!  
\- Tak, wiedział – zgodził się Castiel. – Więc przypuszczam, Dean, że nie jesteś całkiem w błędzie.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – powiedział Dean sucho.  
Sam zachichotał, ujawniając dołeczki w policzkach, i szarpnął Castiela za płaszcz, dopóki ten nie zrozumiał wskazówki i nie przykucnął tak, aby Sam mógł mu głośno szepnąć do ucha.  
\- Myślę, że on jest wściekły.  
\- Hm, Sam, możesz mieć rację – powiedział Castiel, kiwając głową i patrząc na Deana rozbawionym wzrokiem. Sam roześmiał się jeszcze raz, nadal ściskając płaszcz Castiela.  
\- Co? Teraz jesteście przyjaciółmi? – zapytał Dean.  
Sam rozpromienił się.  
\- Tak. Mam nowego brata.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Tak – Sam zaśmiał się rubasznie, a Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Czuł się lekki, szczęśliwy, jakby jego serce było balonem i istniała szansa, że odleci.  
\- Cóż… - Dean wzruszył ramionami – wygląda na to, że sam będę musiał zjeść ten czekoladowy tort… - otwarł białe pudło, ujawniając wielki, czekoladowy deser z wymyślnym napisem „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sam” na górze.  
Sam w podziwie otwarł usta.  
\- Przyniosłeś mi tort!  
\- Yyy… nie – powiedział Dean. – Przyniosłem SOBIE tort. Teraz jest mój, pamiętasz? – uśmiechnął się psotnie, wstał i powąchał czekoladę w tak przesadny sposób, że Castiel zarechotał. – Mmm… - westchnął. – Wszystko dla mnie.  
Sam podbiegł do brata.  
\- Dean, to nie fair!  
Odporny na próby Sama dosięgnięcia pudełka, Dean uniósł je sobie nad głową.   
\- Oczywiście, że fair, Sammy. Już mnie nie potrzebujesz, pamiętasz? Masz Casa, Jestem pewien, że przyniósł ci tort.  
\- Nie mówiłem poważnie! – upierał się Sam.  
\- Pewnie, że nie – zgodził się Dean, przeciągając palcem po lukrze i zlizując go. – Mmm, naprawdę dobrze smakuje.  
\- Dean! – parsknął Sam.  
\- Co jest, Sammy? – spytał Dean niewinnie.  
\- Dawaj!  
\- Oj, nie wydaje mi się.  
Choć było zabawnie obserwować utarczkę między Deanem a Samem, to Castiel stał twardo po stronie Sama, więc wydawało się właściwe spróbować pomóc mu odzyskać tort. Spojrzenie Deana zrobiło się figlarne, kiedy ujrzał zbliżającego się Castiela.  
\- Chcesz spróbować mi to zabrać, Cas? – zapytał Dean.  
\- Nie zamierzam niczego próbować. Nie trzeba będzie wysiłku – odparł, pokonując odległość między nimi. Stali teraz niemal nos w nos. Wyczuwał czysty, ciepły zapach Deana, który gładził go po nerwach i sprawiał, że palce mu drżały od chęci, by go dotknąć.  
\- Sądzisz, że tak łatwo zdołasz mi go wziąć, co? – wymamrotał Dean.  
\- Sądzę – szarpnięcie w okolicy brzucha kazało mu się pochylić. Powoli tracił rozeznanie, o czym tak naprawdę mówili. Dean był tak blisko, miał szerokie ramiona, a w nikłym świetle jego źrenice wyglądały na wielkie.  
\- W mniej niż minutę? – Dean nie poruszył się choćby o cal, pomimo bliskości Castiela, i nadal miał na twarzy uśmiech.  
\- Tak.  
\- Chcesz się założyć?  
Castiel urwał. O czym dyskutowali?  
\- Założyć? – powtórzył, wyrywając się z transu i robiąc krok do tyłu.  
\- Tak – powiedział Dean. – A może ten kołek w twoim tyłku za głęboko na to siedzi?  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi. To mu się nie podobało. To, że lubił utrzymywać porządek i nie przeklinał aż tyle, co Dean, nie robiło z niego malkontenta.   
\- Jakie są stawki?  
\- Hmm – zadumał się Dean. Usta mu drgały, jakby usiłował powstrzymać uśmiech. – Jeśli zabierzesz mi ten tort w mniej niż minutę… wtedy założę rajtuzy i tutu i obiegnę całe Garrison.  
Sam roześmiał się głośno, przeszywając tym dźwiękiem nocne powietrze, i Castiel zdał sobie gwałtownie sprawę z faktu, że nie byli sami. Całkowicie zapomniał o małym chłopcu, który stał przy teleskopie i skandował „Zrób to! Zrób to!”  
\- Kuszące – możliwość upokorzenia Deana w taki sposób była zbyt dobra, aby ją przegapić, ale… gdyby Castiel przegrał… - A jeśli przegram?  
Uśmiech, który Dean wstrzymywał, wreszcie wyrwał się na wolność.  
\- Jeśli przegrasz, to będziesz musiał mnie pocałować.  
Castielowi coś drgnęło w brzuchu.  
\- Fuuj – powiedział Sam. – Dean, nie możesz wymyślić nic lepszego?  
\- Co? Nie mogę zmusić Casa do biegania wokół w rajtuzach i tutu. On już to codziennie robi – uśmiechnął się do tancerza i mrugnął. – Prawda, Cas?  
\- Nie noszę tutu – wymamrotał Cas, rumieniąc się z gorąca i bezowocnie próbując zignorować wciąż przyspieszający puls. Już wyczekiwał na okazję, by dotknąć Deana, by mieć wymówkę na położenie rąk na nim. Jakie to żałosne.  
\- Co za wstyd… - westchnął Dean z żalem.  
\- Robimy to czy nie? – nalegał Castiel.  
\- Aż tak chcesz mnie pocałować, co?  
\- Nie powinieneś mnie nie doceniać.  
\- A ty nie powinieneś nie doceniać faktu, jak bardzo chcę wygrać – powiedział Dean i to proste wyznanie wzbudziło w Castielu kolejną falę rozkoszy. Sięgnąwszy do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów Dean wyjął cienki, srebrny telefon. urządzenie rozjaśniło mu twarz i Castiel odkrył, że gapił mu się na usta, zastanawiając się, jakby to było dotknąć ich własnymi.  
\- Dobra – powiedział Dean, wręczając telefon młodszemu bratu. – Sekundnik jest gotowy. Naciśnij ten guzik, Sam, kiedy Cas się ruszy. Po minucie zapiszczy… więc… - uśmiechnął się szeroko, wręcz wilczo, i wyciągnął tort – w twoim tempie, Cas.  
Nastała chwila wahania, po czym Castiel rzucił się na niego, a Dean umknął mu z drogi tak szybko i łatwo, jakby praktycznie nie wkładał w to wysiłku. Unosił tort wysoko, poza zasięg Castiela, śmiejąc się, kiedy tancerz podskoczył. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Dean nie wykorzystał okazji, żeby go obmacywać. Trzymał wolną rękę blisko ciała i używał jej tylko wtedy, gdy musiał. Jednak Castiel nie był aż tak szlachetny. Nie umiał się powstrzymać. Objął Deana ramionami, gdy tamten schował tort za plecami, pchnął Deana w pierś, złapał go za rękę, ścisnął w talii, pomacał po bicepsie…  
…oczywiście, wszystko po to, aby sięgnąć do tortu.  
No i Dean był silny. Castiel czuł, że zamiast nóg miał galaretkę za każdym razem, kiedy spawacz z łatwością odpychał go jedną ręką. Żołądek mu się zasupłał, a serce mu waliło.  
\- Zostało dziesięć sekund – zawołał Sam. – Dziesięć…  
Castiel podskoczył jeszcze raz, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Deana.  
\- Dziewięć…  
Potem znowu opadł na dół.  
\- Osiem…  
Był twarzą tak blisko Deana, że policzek ocierał się o policzek, kiedy się wyciągnął…  
\- Siedem…  
…i poczuł najdelikatniejszy pocałunek, jaki w życiu otrzymał, na szyi, tuż pod uchem.  
\- Sześć…  
Castiel sapnął leciutko.  
\- Pięć…  
Odsunął się, by spojrzeć na Deana, oddychając z wysiłkiem.  
\- Cztery…  
Dean już się nie uśmiechał.  
\- Chcesz tortu, Cas? – szepnął, wyciągając go przed siebie.  
\- Trzy…  
A Castiel wiedział, że mógłby go wziąć, gdyby chciał…  
\- Dwa…  
Ale…  
\- Jeden…  
PIIII!  
\- Koniec! Oj, chłopie. Czy to znaczy, że nie będzie tutu? – zapytał nadąsany Sam.  
\- Żadnych tutu, Sammy, przykro mi, ale jeśli poprosisz Casa, to jestem pewien, że zrobi ci tę przysługę.  
\- Nie chcę tutu!  
\- Nie, ale założę się, że chcesz ten tort, co? – powiedział Dean, a jego uśmiech powrócił. Kiedy przykucnął razem z Samem, wyciągając z torby miseczki i łyżeczki, Castiel przygryzł sobie wargę.  
\- Dean…? – odchrząknął. – A co z-  
\- Możesz mi być dłużny – odparł Dean przez ramię.  
Próbując nie okazywać rozczarowania Castiel kiwnął głową, przyjął ofiarowaną miseczkę i kawałek ciasta, ale kiedy próbował wyjąć ją spawaczowi z rąk, Dean przytrzymał ją mocno, aż Castiel musiał spojrzeć w jego rozbawione oczy.  
\- Nie sądź jednak, że zapomnę – powiedział. – Wisisz mi pocałunek. I odbiorę go, kiedy będę chciał.  
Castiel skrzywił się, ale kiedy Dean ponownie się od niego odwrócił, pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech.


	5. Chapter 5

W nienormalnie słoneczny niedzielny poranek Castiel siedział pod wierzbą płaczącą przy jeziorze na obrzeżach terenów Garrison. Wokół niego radośnie śpiewał chór ptaków, wiał lekki, uspokajający zimowy wiaterek, pozbawiony swej zwyczajnej kąśliwości. W pobliżu nie było żywej duszy. Czuł się całkowicie i absolutnie zrelaksowany. Przyniósł ze sobą książkę, ale stwierdził, że odpływał w sny na jawie, gapiąc się na falującą wodę migoczącą w słońcu. Czasami zwyczajnie lubił posiedzieć i pooddychać na zewnątrz.  
Cisza-  
\- Tutaj! Podaj do mnie!  
-najwyraźniej nigdy nie trwała długo.  
Mamrocząc pod nosem bezsensowne przekleństwa rzucił wzrokiem w stronę grupy spawaczy maszerujących przez pola w jego stronę i przerzucających między sobą piłkę. Dean wędrował na czele grupy, co było typowe. Gdy tylko Castiel próbował zaznać trochę spokoju i ciszy, pojawiał się Dean, jakby wyposażony w radar.  
Castiel skrzyżował ramiona na piersi z nadzieją, że nie zauważą go w solidnym cieniu wierzby.  
Spawacze zatrzymali się w pewnej odległości i podzielili na dwie drużyny, grając w grę, której Castielowi nie chciało się śledzić. Większość chłopaków była bez koszul i zachowywali się, jakby to był środek lata, nie zaś zimy, i chociaż Castiel ich wszystkich nie lubił, musiał przyznać, że nie był to zły widok. Odstawiali niezłe widowisko, z masą lśniących, spoconych mięśni i szarpania. Zupełnie, jakby oglądał soft porno. Nie, żeby Castiel znał się na pornografii.  
Wzrok w nieunikniony sposób zabłąkał mu się do Deana, który był z nich najatrakcyjniejszy. Miał w ruchach płynność, która była zarówno piękna, jak i boleśnie seksowna. Dean miał zarumienioną twarz, włosy rozczochrane, jakby właśnie skończył rundkę seksu. Castiel zauważył, że przez dłuższy czas gapił się chłopakowi na tyłek, wyobrażając sobie, jakby to było położyć na nim ręce, podczas gdy Dean rżnąłby-  
Castiel potrząsnął głową, czując do siebie niechęć. Kiedy jego myśli stały się tak lubieżne? Prawdopodobnie w chwili, w której Dean przybył do Garrison. Nie powinien czuć się zdziwiony. Dean miał na niego zły wpływ.  
Mimo to nawet Castiel zmuszony był zaakceptować, aczkolwiek niechętnie, fakt, że Dean miał też łagodniejszą, słodką stronę, co było całkowicie zaskakujące. Po nocy na dachu Castiel obudził się rano upokorzony tym, jak otwarcie dotykał Deana i jak nie tylko chciał pocałunku, ale prawie o niego poprosił.  
Cóż, zdołał to przespać i teraz, w jasnym świetle dnia, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że dał się porwać chwili. Dean był seksowny, to był gotów mu przyznać, a jego głos był cokolwiek… pobudzający, ale to wszystko! Zatem Dean miał wrażliwą stronę, zatem kochał swojego brata. Nie oznaczało to automatycznie, że był aniołem czy świętym w przebraniu. Z pewnością nie. Nie był nikim szczególnym i przy odpowiedniej ilości czasu okazałoby się, że Castiel miał rację. Niestety, nawet, jeśli próbował wbić sobie te słowa jak młotem w najdalsze zakamarki mózgu, to spora jego część nie wierzyła w żadne z nich. Patrzenie na Deana współdziałającego z Samem nieodwołalnie zmieniło sposób, w jaki postrzegał spawacza, i czy tego chciał, czy nie, Dean zaczynał mu zachodzić za skórę.  
Piłka trafiła w gałęzie wierzby i potoczyła się w stronę Castiela, zatrzymując się na jego kolanie. Castiel, krzywiąc się, spojrzał na nią z lekceważeniem.  
\- Hej, Cas, chłopie, odrzuć nam piłkę – zawołał Dean, unosząc ręce.  
Castiel nie chciał zauważać, w jak żałosny sposób przyspieszył mu puls, ponieważ Dean zwrócił się do niego.  
\- Nie – powiedział i podniósł książkę, udając, że czytał.  
\- No dalej, Cas!  
\- Castiel, ty troglodyto – odciął się, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. Kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział natychmiast, Castiel poczuł irracjonalny lęk, że go w jakiś sposób rozzłościł. Zerknął w górę spod rzęs i zastał Deana uśmiechającego się, wciąż czekającego za piłką o kilka jardów dalej.  
\- Jesteś pewien, Cas, że chcesz sprawdzić moją cierpliwość? – zapytał Dean, teraz już prezentując pełny wyszczerz.  
Castielowi opadła szczęka. Groźba? Czy Dean mu naprawdę groził? Castiel niezbyt dobrze znosił wydawanie mu poleceń. Zamknął gwałtownie książkę, tak jak i usta, i złapał piłkę.  
\- Oto mój chłopiec! – zaśmiał się Dean. Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął po nią ręce, tyle tylko, że Castiel nie rzucił piłki w jego stronę. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do jeziora… - Się nie wa… - …i wrzucił ją do wody.  
Rozległy się okrzyki, przekleństwa i skargi od reszty spawaczy, którzy zbiorowo gapili się na piłkę, kołyszącą się na wodzie w pewnej odległości od brzegu.  
Castiel zdusił śmiech i wrócił do czytania, usiłując wyglądać nonszalancko.  
\- Nie martwcie się – usłyszał głos Deana. – Odzyskam ją.  
Castiel podniósł głowę; zmoczony Dean nie był czymś, co chciał przegapić. Ale spawacz nie poszedł na brzeg tak, jak się tancerz spodziewał, tylko ruszył w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego w dół. Na twarzy Deana wciąż widniał uśmiech i na jego widok Castiel poczuł się nieswojo.  
\- Co? – spytał kąśliwie Castiel. Jeśli Dean zamierzał teraz zgarnąć wygrany pocałunek, to czekało go srogie rozczarowanie.  
Dean skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a jego uśmiech zrobił się wilczy.  
\- Przynieś.  
\- Dean, choć twoje słownictwo jest bardzo uproszczone, to obawiam się, że będziesz musiał rozwinąć wypowiedź.  
\- Przynieś piłkę – powiedział Dean z taką pewnością siebie, jakby Castiel faktycznie zamierzał to zrobić. – Teraz.  
Czy on mówił poważnie? Czy naprawdę spodziewał się, że Castiel odzyska piłkę niczym wyszkolony pies? Gdyby Castiel był psem, to by zawarczał, chociaż zacząłby też obskakiwać Deanowi nogę, ale nie o to tu chodziło.  
Castiel uniósł brew.  
\- Deanie Winchester, miałbym większą ochotę z własnej woli przepłynąć jezioro nago, niż słuchać twoich rozkazów.  
Dean powoli pokiwał głową, w zamyśleniu ściągając usta.  
\- Nago, co?  
Castiel przewrócił oczami. Pomyślał, że na tym się skończy, ponieważ co niby Dean mógł jeszcze zrobić? Nie mógł go zmusić do popłynięcia po piłkę.  
Ale wtedy ujrzał psotny błysk w oczach Deana i zanim się zorientował, spawacz podniósł go z ziemi i ruszył do jeziora.  
\- Dean! – wrzasnął Castiel, walcząc z całych sił, ale Dean był silny i trzymał go mocno. – Dean, postaw mnie! – krzyknął. Spawacz niósł go z taką łatwością. Castielowi serce tłukło się w piersi. Dean miał gorącą skórę. Za gorącą. Tak gorącą, że parzyła. Mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak dobrze by było czuć ją przy sobie bez rozdzielających ich ubrań. Za nimi wiwatowali inni spawacze. Tancerz spojrzał w rozbawione oczy Deana; ich twarze były za blisko. – Dean – przełknął Castiel – przysięgam, że jeśli mnie nie postawisz, to-  
Żołądek mu niespodziewanie zjechał w dół, kiedy został rzucony w powietrze, i sapnął, gdy uderzył we wodę, nurkując w lodowato zimnym jeziorze.  
Zachwiał się, natychmiast przemoczony od stóp do głów, i wyprostował niepewnie, podczas gdy woda radośnie lizała mu osłonięte dżinsami uda.  
Przemoczony, drżący i pełen morderczych zamiarów, Castiel spojrzał na Deana, który śmiał się tak mocno, że musiał się trzymać za brzuch.  
\- Ty… - zaczął Castiel, ale nie umiał wymyślić nic wystarczająco obelżywego. Nie mówiąc nic więcej wymaszerował z jeziora, rozchlapując wokół wodę – jezioro nie zostało stworzone do wybiegania z niego, więc szło mu powoli – wziął książkę spod drzewa i z chlupotem poszedł w stronę szkoły, nie zatrzymując się, kiedy Dean go zawołał, i ignorując nieustające wybuchy śmiechu pozostałych neandertalczyków.   
Nie wiedział, kiedy ani jak, ale zamierzał się zemścić.  
\- Cas! Hej! Zaczekaj!  
Castiel niczego takiego nie zrobił, zdecydowanie odmawiając zauważenia Deana, podczas gdy spawacz podbiegł do niego i z łatwością dostosował się do jego tempa po kamiennej ścieżce do Garrison.  
\- No wiesz, to był tylko żart.   
Castiel zignorował go, ale przestał się również starać go przegonić bez konieczności faktycznego uciekania. Nienawidził tego, jaki był świadom Deana. Nienawidził tego, że, chociaż był wściekły, to część niego cieszyła się bliskością drugiego chłopaka. Nienawidził slangu Deana i jego nisko opuszczonych dżinsów, i jego głupiego wisiorka, i jego najeżonych włosów, i jego silnego ciała. Nienawidził tego wszystkiego. Nienawidził. Nienawidził Deana!  
\- Cas-  
\- Odpierdol się – warknął Cas i Dean naprawdę zwolnił. Najwyraźniej był równie zaskoczony ostrą odzywką, co sam tancerz. Castiel nie lubił przeklinać. Uważał to za żenujące. Jednak tym razem była to czysto instynktowna reakcja. Dean sprawiał, że chciał przeklinać i używać słów takich, jak „kurwa” czy „cholera”.  
\- Chryste, Cas, jesteś tylko trochę mokry! To nic takiego. Czemu się tak wkurzasz? Hej, zatrzymasz się wreszcie?! – Dean złapał Castiela za nadgarstek i szarpnął nim, zatrzymując go. Stali pod łukami drzew, a światło sączyło się na ścieżkę. – Co jest z tobą nie tak? Myślałem… - Dean opuścił wzrok i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Wydawał się nerwowy. – Myślałem, że zeszłej nocy dobrze się bawiliśmy?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zezem.  
\- To nie była randka.  
\- Tak, wiem – odparł – ale… - wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu krzywy uśmiech – myślałem, że może będziesz mnie mniej nienawidził, wiesz? – Dean spojrzał na swoje nogi i skopał kamyk ze ścieżki. – Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy znowu to zrobić, może wyskoczyć gdzieś razem.  
Castiel wiedział, że Dean się przed nim odsłaniał, ujawniał tak, że wszyscy mogli to widzieć. Wiedział, że było mu ciężko narażać się na odrzucenie, i podejrzewał, że Dean robił to rzadko. Castiel wiedział to wszystko, był tego w pełni świadom, a jednak, gdyby ktoś go zapytał, to nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić, czemu odpowiedział tak, a nie inaczej.  
\- Myślę, Dean, że stać mnie na więcej, niż na spawacza.  
To było zjadliwe. To było okrutne. Możliwe, że były to najzłośliwsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek do kogoś powiedział. Serce go bolało i zaraz po tym poczuł się winny. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu to powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu postanowił zranić Deana i odrzucić go tak brutalnie.  
Dean gapił się na niego, a Castiel odwzajemniał to spojrzenie. Czuł wyryty na własnej twarzy żal.  
\- Dean-  
\- Nieważne – powiedział spawacz.  
\- Nie, nie powinienem-  
\- Wiesz co? Nie mam pojęcia, co w ogóle w tobie widziałem – powiedział Dean, parskając. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął odchodzić.  
\- Dean! – wrzasnął Castiel. – Stój! Przepraszam. Nie miałem tego na myśli. – Kiedy Dean się nie zatrzymał, Castiel nieoczekiwanie poczuł złość. Tamten mógł przynajmniej zauważyć jego przeprosiny! Jego odruchową reakcją w tej chwili było rzucić czymś, aby przyciągnąć uwagę Deana, może też go rozzłościć tak, aby z nim pogadał. Ale, niestety, miał w rękach jedynie książkę, która już uderzyła Deana prosto w tył głowy, zanim Castiel zdołał pomyśleć o konsekwencjach. Było to wydanie w twardej oprawie i z bolesnym stuknięciem rąbnęło go w czaszkę.  
Castiel oczekiwał, że to przyciągnie uwagę Deana, ale tym, czego się nie spodziewał, kiedy spawacz się odwrócił, była wściekłość. Dean się wściekł. Nozdrza mu falowały, szczękę miał zaciśniętą.   
\- Czy ty właśnie-  
Serce zaczęło łomotać Castielowi w piersi. Poddańczo uniósł ręce. Czy wreszcie popchnął Deana za daleko?   
\- Chwila, zaczekaj, nie zamierzałem…  
Usta Deana uniosły się w gniewie.   
\- Ty mały-  
Castiel otwarł szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego. Liście uniosły się w powietrze, kiedy Dean pognał w jego stronę, a Castiel rzucił się w przeciwnym kierunku niczym spłoszony królik.  
\- Wracaj tu! – wrzasnął Dean.  
Popędzili między drzewami, Dean siedział mu na ogonie. Castiel był szybki, ale Dean był szybszy i silniejszy. Tancerz ostro skręcił w prawo, przedzierając się przez gęste liście i przeskakując niski żywopłot. Dyszał, mokre dżinsy drapały mu uda, a skóra płonęła mu z gorąca. Przed nim znajdował się stromy wał, o którym wiedział, że gdyby się na niego wdrapał, to wyszedłby zza drzew prosto na ścieżkę główną do szkoły. Gdyby zdołał się dostać do budynku, byłby bezpieczny – taką miał nadzieję.  
Coś twardego rzuciło się na niego i poleciał do przodu, padając twarzą na ziemię. Castiel wił się w błocie, wypluwając liście i walcząc, by się uwolnić. Został przerzucony na plecy z taką łatwością, jakby nic nie ważył. Dean złapał go za nogi i umościł pod sobą tak, że wreszcie na nim usiadł.  
\- Puszczaj mnie! – Castiel usiłował go zepchnąć, ale Dean zwyczajnie przytrzymał mu nadgarstki i przycisnął je do ziemi po obu stronach jego głowy.  
Gapił się na Castiela. Obaj dyszeli. Oczy Deana lśniły podnieceniem i gniewem. Miały żywy, zielony kolor, jakby ktoś rozpalił mu ogień za tęczówkami. Pierś miał nagą, usmarowaną błotem, stwardniałe sutki, a jego umięśniony brzuch falował.  
\- Jesteś tak kurewsko… - Dean przestał gadać, podczas gdy Castiel znowu bezskutecznie próbował się uwolnić. Uderzył dłońmi tancerza o ziemię, przeplatając swoje palce przez jego i ściskając. Castiel nieświadomie odwzajemnił ten uścisk. – Kurewsko wkurzający – zawarczał Dean. – Czemu ja cię lubię?! – krzyknął. – Powinienem cię, kurwa, nienawidzić!  
\- Cóż, nie patrz na mnie! – wrzasnął Castiel. – Nie umiem wyjaśnić, czemu jesteś takim durniem! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE! – był aż nadto świadom tego, że Dean siedział mu dokładnie na fiucie.  
Dean nie poruszył się ani o cal.  
\- Taka wywyższająca się z ciebie sucz! Zawsze złośliwie komentujesz!  
\- To dlatego, że na to zasługujesz! Ty i ci twoi nic nie warci przyjaciele – zripostował Castiel. Usiłował wykręcić ręce z chwytu spawacza i przesunął dłonią po dłoni Deana. Choć ręce mieli śliskie od potu, to Dean trzymał go pewnie. Castiel gapił się na niego, na jego usta i oczy, na brud na policzku. W dole brzucha poczuł gorąco i spróbował się nieznacznie poruszyć.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak ograniczony?! – krzyknął Dean. – Chryste, Cas, brzmisz jak-  
Castiel ostro walnął go kolanami w plecy i Dean ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Tancerz wykorzystał okazję, by zepchnąć spawacza z siebie i jakoś wstać. Popędził wzdłuż wału. Słyszał, jak Dean biegł za nim, kiedy podbiegł do wejścia do szkoły i przecisnął się przez podwójne drzwi. Nieustannie mając baczenie na Deana nie patrzył, dokąd szedł, i zdołał się zatrzymać dopiero wtedy, kiedy zauważył robotników niosących coś, co wyglądało na bardzo kosztowny posąg.  
Oczywiście, kiedy Dean wtargnął przez drzwi, nie zrozumiał polecenia i wpadł prosto na plecy Castiela, który poleciał na robotników, sprawiając, że posąg zjechał z noszy i roztrzaskał się na podłodze na trzy solidne kawałki.  
\- O cholera – wydyszał Dean za nim. Castiel lepiej by tego nie ujął.  
\- CASTIELU NOVAK! - panna Moseley stała w połowie głównych schodów, gapiąc się na niego w taki sposób, że gdyby była mitycznym stworzeniem, to Castiel prawdopodobnie obróciłby się w kamień. Zbliżyła się do niego, szacując wzrokiem jego mokre ubrania i zabłoconą twarz. – Co, na wielkie nieba, wydaje ci się, że wyprawiasz?  
Choć ewidentnie było to pytanie retoryczne, Castiel wciąż czuł potrzebę, żeby się bronić.  
\- Ja, um…  
\- Castiel, jesteś prefektem! Nie spodziewam się widywać prefekta biegającego po szkole w ociekających wodą ubraniach i rozbijającego kosztowne antyki! Masz świecić przykładem!  
\- Tak – wybełkotał Castiel. – Tak, przepraszam, ja-  
\- Tydzień szlabanu. Dla was obu.  
\- Co?! Hej, panno, uch, panno… - Dean podrapał się w potylicę. Nadal był bez koszuli, a gdyby Castiel znalazł się na jego miejscu, to trzymałby dziób na kłódkę. – Proszę posłuchać, panno… um…  
\- Moseley – wymamrotał Castiel.  
\- Panno Moseley, tak, ja nie chodzę do tej szkoły – powiedział z wymuszonym śmiechem – więc, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie może pani-  
Panna Moseley spojrzała ostro i Dean miał na tyle rozsądku, by się zamknąć.  
\- Panie Winchester, mogę zrobić, co mi się spodoba. Szlaban dla was obu, zaczynacie w poniedziałek. I, na miłość boską, proszę coś na siebie założyć!  
Castiel patrzył na jej oddalającą się postać ze słabym sercem. Odwrócił się twarzą do Deana i dziabnął go palcem.  
\- Jeśli przez ciebie stracę rolę w świątecznym przedstawieniu, to pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś!  
Dean prychnął.  
\- Po spotkaniu z tobą już żałuję.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel nie powinien czuć się zdziwiony, że jego przyjaciele uznali opowieść o tym, jak zarobił sobie tygodniowy szlaban, za absolutnie zabawną. Próbowałby zatrzymać wieści o swej katastrofalnej sobocie wyłącznie dla siebie, gdyby nie fakt, ze musiał powlec się do swojego pokoju w mokrych ciuchach, po drodze mijając kolegów z klasy. Jego nurkowanie w jeziorze, utarczka z Deanem i przypadkowe zniszczenie posągu stanowiło dla Gabriela prawdziwą kopalnię materiału do żartów. Castiel łaskawie wziął wszystko na siebie, ale żarty do poniedziałku zaczęły mu działać na nerwy.  
\- Musiała pomyśleć, że wyprawialiście coś nieprzyzwoitego, skoro obaj byliście brudni i mokrzy – powiedział Gabriel w trakcie rozciągania się przed zajęciami. Trzymał nogę blisko głowy, prawą stopą stojąc mocno na ziemi, a lewą wskazując na sufit. Nieruchome rozciąganie nie było najlepszym sposobem na rozpoczęcie dnia, ponieważ męczyło mięśnie, ale Castiel podejrzewał, że Gabriel cieszył się, mogąc zademonstrować innym swój jędrny tyłek tak często i przez tak długo, jak to było możliwe.   
Castiel uniósł ramiona nad głowę, rozpracowując zesztywnienia.   
\- Tak, Gabriel, to była jej pierwsza myśl, że Dean i ja rżnęliśmy się między drzewami – odrzekł sarkastycznie.  
Gabriel opuścił nogę, unosząc brwi niemal do linii włosów.  
\- Rżnęliśmy? Ojoj, Castiel, co za świntuszenie. Czyżby Dean cię co nieco nauczył? Może wypełnił cię czymś nieprzyzwoitym?  
Castiel posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Gdyby spytać mnie-  
\- Czego nie zrobiłem – mruknął Castiel.  
\- Sądzę, że ty i Dean powinniście to robić. Pomiędzy zajęciami… po zajęciach… cholera, w trakcie zajęć, tak długo, jak będzie to częste i przyprawi cię o ból tyłka, w przeciwnym razie jaki w tym sens?  
\- Jaki sens w czym?  
\- W całym tym NNS (Nierozładowane napięcie seksualne – przyp. tłum.) – powiedział Gabriel.  
\- Czy to choroba?  
\- Mogłaby być – Gabriel z łatwością osunął się na podłogę bez zginania kolan, zataczając nogami koło. Był nieludzko elastyczny, nawet, jak na ucznia szkoły baletowej. – Do objawów zalicza się: nieustanne obciąganie, fantazje o rozwiązłym charakterze-  
\- Rozwiązłym? – spytał Castiel sceptycznie. – Zainwestowałeś w tezaurus?  
\- Mam kalendarz z Seks Słowem na Każdy Dzień. Jeden z moich kochanków lubi uprawiać intelektualny seks przez telefon. Lubię myśleć, że daje to mojemu mózgowi okazję poćwiczyć, tak, jak mojej prawej ręce.  
Castiel zrobił minę.   
\- Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem długie słowa mogą być podniecające.  
\- Hej, „długie” niezależnie od kontekstu zawsze podnieca – powiedział Gabriel i wstał. – Chodzi mi o to, że zalety bzykania się z Deanem przeważają nad wadami. Więc – pociągnął z butelki – powinieneś to zrobić.  
Castiel zmierzył go wzrokiem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.   
\- Byłbym pod wrażeniem, gdybyś pokazał mi choć jedną zaletę wynikającą z sypiania z Deanem Winchesterem.  
\- Ma wielkiego fiuta – Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wystarczająco rozsądne, co?  
Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca na policzkach.  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Mmm, skarbie, jego wielkie ręce!  
Castiel przewrócił oczami.  
\- To nie jest zaleta.  
\- Oczywiście, że jest – powiedział Gabriel, zakręcając butelkę i odstawiając ją. – Jego wielki fiut mógłby ci usunąć ten kołek z dupy.  
\- Nie mam kołka w dupie! – powiedział oburzony Castiel.  
\- Słyszałem co innego – zanucił Gabriel. – Zawsze tam był? A może pewnego dnia źle odłożyłeś linijkę?   
Jedyną odpowiedzią Gabriela na mordercze spojrzenie Castiela był głośny rechot.

Dzień mijał powoli, co Castielowi wydawało się dziwne, jako że kochał balet i rzadko bywał nim zmęczony. Zastanawiał się, czy było tak dlatego, że wyczekiwał szlabanu, jaki miał później odbyć z Deanem. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Castiel nie dostał szlabanu. I było to winą Deana. Gdyby nie on, to najprawdopodobniej Castiela czekałaby w miarę nudna – ale przyjemna – sobota.  
O godz. 15.00 Castiel z zadowoleniem odkrył, że jego roli w świątecznym przedstawieniu nic nie groziło, a ponieważ pokaz miał się odbyć za mniej niż trzy tygodnie, podejrzewał, że nie było dość czasu, aby znaleźć mu zastępstwo.  
Po bolesnej półgodzinie pilates nastała godzina 18.00 i zajęcia w danym dniu się skończyły. Wysączał właśnie resztę wody z butelki, zmierzając korytarzem na trzecim piętrze, kiedy usłyszał jakieś głosy dobiegające z jego ulubionej sali jadalnej. Zatrzymał się, usłyszawszy swoje imię, i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Nazywa się Castiel Novak – powiedział kobiecy głos.  
\- Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy? – zapytała inna dziewczyna. – Prefekt?  
\- To on.  
Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale niezależnie od tego Castiel podszedł bliżej.  
\- Tak, inni czasami o nim rozmawiają. Najwyraźniej jest naprawdę dobrym tancerzem, jednym z najlepszych w szkole.  
\- Jest dupkiem.  
Castiel skrzywił się. Choć praktycznie nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.  
\- Zachowuje się wobec Deana jak dupek od chwili, kiedy się tu pojawiliśmy.  
\- A Dean wciąż o nim myśli?  
\- Myśli? On ma obsesję!  
\- Dean to powiedział?  
Dziewczyna prychnęła.  
\- Rozmawiamy o Deanie. On nigdy nie mówi, co czuje. – Nastała pauza. – Nie, ale potrafię to stwierdzić. On naprawdę lubi tego gościa. Gdybym wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, to bym powiedziała, że się zakochał. – Dziewczyna westchnęła. – Ten cały Novak… Widzę, że pogrywa sobie z sercem Deana. Nie lubię go.  
To było ostre! Castiel nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Gdyby Dean faktycznie uganiał się za nim w autentyczny, bardziej szczery sposób, to on byłby przyjaźniejszy. W obecnej sytuacji bardzo powątpiewał w dokładność szacunków dziewczyny w kwestii uczuć Deana. Nie były szczere, chodziło tylko o seks i nic więcej, co było jednym z powodów, dla których Castiel nie dawał mu żyć.  
Kiedy tematem ich rozmowy pozostało to, „jak wielkim dupkiem był Castiel”, tancerz postanowił zostawić je samym sobie. Wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w coś wygodniejszego, zanim ruszył do biura panny Moseley. Ponieważ nie było w szkole sali do szlabanów, Castiel przypuszczał, że nauczycielka wyznaczy im coś w rodzaju sprzątania.  
Szlabany nie były w Garrison normą, każdy uczeń uważał się za szczęściarza, mogąc się tu uczyć. Trudno było dostać się do tej szkoły i jedynie prawdziwie utalentowani tego dokonywali; nie zamierzali stracić tego przywileju w zamian za złe sprawowanie.  
Dean już tam czekał, kiedy Castiel się pojawił. Spojrzeli raz na siebie, ale nie porozumieli się później aż do chwili, kiedy panna Moseley wyznaczyła im zadanie na bieżący wieczór – alfabetyczne sortowanie płyt winylowych w składziku na pierwszym piętrze – i Dean musiał zapytać, dokąd szli.  
\- To pod koniec tego korytarza po prawej – wyjaśnił Castiel tonem tak obojętnym, jak potrafił. – Tuż za studio.  
Szli w ciszy. Castiel czuł się spięty. Nie było to zbyt niezręczne, ale poruszał się sztywno, a nerwy miał tak napięte, jakby się na coś nastawiał. Czy za głośno oddychał?  
\- Po prostu dała ci klucze? Nikt nas nie będzie pilnował? – spytał Dean, kiedy Castiel otwarł drzwi.  
\- Cóż, w takich rzadkich przypadkach jak ten, to prefekt przyszedłby nadzorować, ponieważ większość nauczycieli po południu idzie do domu, ale…  
\- Ty jesteś prefektem.  
Castiel kiwnął głową, pchając drzwi.   
\- Dokładnie, a Anny tu nie ma.  
\- Będziesz nadzorował sam siebie? – spytał niedowierzająco Dean.  
Castiel popatrzył na niego.  
\- Dean, my tu, w Garrison, nie przywykliśmy do szlabanów.  
\- Bez jaj – zachichotał Dean. – Taka z was banda świętych, co?  
\- Byliśmy, dopóki ty się nie pojawiłeś – odparł Castiel posępnie. Pstryknąwszy przyciskiem przy drzwiach, rozejrzał się po zakurzonym magazynie, podłużnym i do ostatnich granic wypełnionym półkami uginającymi się od pudeł. Zapchana przestrzeń mieściła w sobie rozmaite rzeczy, takie jak rekwizyty, kostiumy, stroje taneczne, buty, a nawet telewizor na kółkach.  
\- Tak, zapomniałem, że to ja jestem ten zły – mruknął Dean.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Musimy się kłócić?  
\- Skarbie, nie chciałbym łamać tradycji. To gdzie te winylki?  
\- Winyle.  
\- Co?  
\- Liczba mnoga brzmi Winyle i przypuszczam, że są gdzieś z tyłu, ponieważ nie korzystamy z nich zbyt często.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Prowadź, królu gramatyki.  
Magazyn na tyłach robił się posępniejszy, poza rzędami półek, i Castiel natychmiast poczuł się niezręcznie. Fakt, że byli tu razem i sami, wydawał się nagle krzyczeć oczywistością. Próbował utrzymać między nimi tak wielki dystans, jak mógł, ale pomieszczenie nie należało do najprzestronniejszych.  
\- Och, dobra, walić to – powiedział Dean, gdy tylko spojrzał na wieżę pudeł pełnych starych nagrań. – Nie możemy udać, że to zrobiliśmy, i zamiast tego zająć się czymś fajnym?  
Castiel nie spytał, co Dean miał na myśli mówiąc o czymś „fajnym”.   
\- Myślę, Dean, że możemy przyznać pannie Moseley nieco więcej inteligencji. Sprawdzi, czy zadanie zostało wykonane, więc, jeśli nie chcesz dostać kolejnego tygodnia szlabanu, sugeruję, żebyś zaczął od tamtego pudła.   
Dean szybko się znudził i zniecierpliwił, a Castiel doskonale rozumiał, czemu. Zadanie było paskudne i po półgodzinie w głowie zaczęło mu pulsować. Zaimponowało mu, że Dean się nie obijał i że znalazł inny sposób na zapewnienie sobie rozrywki. Trzymał się tego, od czasu do czasu komentując niektóre płyty, jak ścieżka dźwiękowa do Księgi Dżungli albo Muppetów.  
\- Chłopie, byłoby świetnie, gdyby znalazły się jakieś piosenki AC/DC – zaśmiał się Dean, przewracając trzymany winyl, aby sprawdzić tytuł. Siedzieli na zakurzonej podłodze, otoczeni pudłami, które rozdzielili na litery.  
\- To możliwe – powiedział Castiel. – Używamy różnej muzyki do tańczenia.  
Dean odłożył płytę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był to tak piękny uśmiech, że Castielowi stanęło serce.  
\- Nawet rocka?  
Ciesząc się z kiepskiego oświetlenia, Castiel zaczerwienił się.  
\- Tak – wymamrotał. – Kiedyś musieliśmy stworzyć choreografię do utworu rapowego.  
\- Rapowego? – zaśmiał się Dean. – Poważnie?  
Usta Castiela drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Przyznaję, że było to trudne… Ale chodzi tu o interpretację muzyki, nieważne, jaka jest.  
Spawacz zaśmiał się znowu i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wow. Wyobrażam sobie ciebie w tutu tańczącego do Eminema.  
\- Mężczyźni nie noszą tutu – poprawił Castiel.  
\- Ha, to szkoda.  
Castielowi zabulgotało w brzuchu z nerwów. Dean nie podnosił wzroku; koncentrował się na pudle przed sobą.  
\- Czemu? – spytał tancerz, siląc się na nonszalancję.  
\- Och, nie wiem… - zamruczał Dean. – Może chciałbym cię zerżnąć, jak ją będziesz nosił.  
Kiedy spotkali się wzrokiem, Castiel szybko wciągnął powietrze, czując przeszywające go gorąco. Cała twarz mu się przegrzewała, nie ważył się ponownie spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, a Dean go do tego nie zmuszał. Przez resztę godziny pracowali w milczeniu, Castiel siedział z połowiczną erekcją, zaczerwieniony i upokorzony.  
Było niemal równie kłopotliwie, co tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy Castiel spotkał Deana, ale z pewną różnicą. W słowach Deana czaił się bardzo niepokojący ton szczerości, co Castiel uznał zarówno za ekscytujące, jak i przerażające.   
Gdy tylko skończyli tak dużo, jak zdołali w ciągu godziny, zepchnęli pudła na bok, gotowi, by zacząć następnego dnia, i zamknęli magazyn.  
Gdy szli w stronę swoich dormitoriów, Castiel zaryzykował zerknięcie na Deana i żołądek fiknął mu kozła, kiedy odkrył, że tamten natychmiast odwzajemnił spojrzenie.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy, i usłyszał chichot Deana.  
\- Co? – spytał z irytacją.  
Dean z uśmieszkiem potrząsnął głową.  
\- Czerwienisz się.  
Castiel sapnął.  
\- Jest mi za ciepło – powiedział.  
\- A-ha – odparł Dean. – Jasne.  
Doszli do głównych schodów, gdzie mieli się rozejść. Wydawało się to dziwnie przypominać koniec randki, tę niezręczną chwilę, gdy możliwość pocałunku wisiała w powietrzu.  
Takie wrażenie istniało, ale to wyraźnie nie było to.  
Castiel przystanął przy schodach, zastanawiając się, na co czekał, podczas gdy Dean tylko stał i posyłał mu uśmieszek, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.  
Czy Dean wciąż naśmiewał się z jego rumieńca?  
\- Nie wiem, co cię tak cieszy – burknął Castiel. – Gdybym był tobą, to nie miałbym zbyt wielu powodów do śmiechu.  
Dean zarechotał.  
\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia jutro, ty złośliwcu – zawołał i zbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie.   
Castiel obserwował go, ściągając brwi.  
Obelgi spływały po Deanie niczym woda po kaczce. Czy coś się właśnie stało? Czy przegapił żart? Co Dean uznał za tak zabawnego?  
Z niezadowoleniem wypuścił powietrze z płuc i mamrotał coś do siebie przez całą drogę do swojego dormitorium. Dean był niewiarygodnie irytujący.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Wytrzymać przez trzydzieści sekund… Powiedziałam trzydzieści, Michael, nie trzy – powiedziała pani Chikezie, krążąc po klasie.  
W oczach Castiela wałki piankowe były narzędziem tortur. Tkwił między Avą i Adamem, przetaczając wałek pod swoim ciałem od biodra do kolana i z powrotem. Ćwiczenie skupiało się na rozciąganiu pasma biodrowo-piszczelowego, które ciężko się rozciągało bez pomocy, ale konieczność stosowania wałka nie mogła ukryć, jakie to było bolesne. Castiel już miał przepoconą koszulkę, a ćwiczyli dopiero od 20 minut.   
\- Castiel, jak ci minął szlaban? – spytała Ava, kiedy trenowali.  
Castiel byłby się skrzywił, gdyby twarzy już nie wykręcał mu ból.   
\- Niewygodnie.  
\- Żadnego całowania? – spytała dziewczyna posępnie. Naprawdę wyglądała na przygaszoną.  
\- Ile razy, Ava? – wydyszał Castiel. – Nie jestem zainteresowany Deanem Winchesterem.  
\- Tak mówisz – skomentowała Ava z uśmiechem. – Ale myślę, że go lubisz.  
\- Czemu chcesz, żeby się z Deanem zeszli? – zapytał Adam.  
\- Ponieważ jest słodki i milutki!  
Adam prychnął.  
\- Castiela stać na więcej.  
Castiel i Ava spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Um, dla mnie to coś nowego – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Myślałam, że lubiłeś spawaczy z Colt.  
\- Dobrze, odpocznijcie chwilę – ogłosiła pani Chickezie. – Jeśli nie macie swoich THERA BAND, to tam stoi ich całe pudło.  
\- Nigdy tak nie mówiłem – mruknął Adam i wstał. – Po prostu już rzygam od słuchania o Deanie Winchesterze. Rozmawiacie tylko o nim – odmaszerował po narzędzie, zanim Castiel czy Ava zdołali powiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Okej, to było dziwne – szepnęła Ava, gdy tylko Adam znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu. Castiel mógł tylko kiwnąć głową.

Kiedy nadeszła pora posiłku, Castiel uznał, że byłoby prawdopodobnie najlepiej przez jakiś czas trzymać się z dala od swojej ulubionej jadalni, i zamiast tego podążył za przyjaciółmi do wielkiej sali. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty nadziać się na dziewczyny, które go obgadywały.  
Ava podskakiwała u jego boku, ćwicząc nieco zmienione piruety fouette. Na szczęście ponury nastrój Adama zdawał się nieco zelżeć i wrócił do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia, żartując z Castielem na temat różowych rajtuzów, których pan Kubrick nie pozwolił Gabrielowi nosić.  
Castiel uznał, że to wałki piankowe wywołały u Adama rozdrażnienie; wystarczyły, by wzbudzić najgorsze instynkty nawet u najmilszych ludzi.  
\- Wilson, jeśli pan Elkins przyłapie cię na wykonywaniu tych pożal się Boże fouettes, to będziesz w kłopotach – powiedziała Bela, zachodząc ich od tyłu.  
Ava nadąsała się.  
\- One nie są pożal się Boże.  
\- Obawiam się, moja droga, że słonie mają więcej wdzięku – powiedział Baltazar, zakładając Avie rękę na ramiona.  
\- Ona przynajmniej nie wygląda w trakcie tańca, jakby wdepnęła w coś paskudnego. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych. „Twoja mimika, Baltazarze, uważaj na swoją mimikę!” – odparł Adam, naśladując pana Elkinsa.  
Castiel zaśmiał się.  
\- A może po prostu pan Elkins nie lubi twarzy Baltazara.  
\- To prawda – powiedziała Bela. – Rozważałeś operację plastyczną?  
\- Ujrzawszy twoje katastrofalne przeróbki? Myślę, Bela, że użyję ich jako przykładu, czego nie robić, i utrzymam twarz w takim stanie, w jakim natura zamierzała – odparował Baltazar.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wygląd ofiary wypadku nie jest dla ciebie dobry, prawda?  
\- Moje cukiereczki! – zawył Gabriel i bezceremonialnie skoczył Castielowi na plecy. – Jak się wszyscy macie? – Castiel złapał Gabriela pod kolana, a przyjaciel objął go za szyję. – Anna wraca w tę sobotę! – powiedział Gabriel, nie czekając na odpowiedź. – Robimy imprezęęę!  
\- Dobrze – odparł Castiel z ulgą. – Nie cieszę się z bycia jedynym prefektem.  
\- Kłamczuch, lubisz mieć władzę – zarechotał Gabriel. – Więc. Co robimy? Wieczór filmowy? Wieczór curry? Wieczór upijmy-się-i-umalujmy-Castiela-kiedy-zaśnie?  
\- Wieczór horrorów – zaproponował Adam. – Zaczynając od Zejścia!  
\- Nieee – poskarżył się Gabriel. – Zaczniemy od Ośmiorekina.  
\- Ośmiorekin, Gabe, nie jest horrorem – powiedział Adam.  
\- Komedia byłoby lepszym określeniem – zgodził się Castiel.  
\- Urgh! Jeśli jeszcze raz będę zmuszona oglądać to paskudztwo, to zmieniam dormitoria – odparła Bela.  
\- Ale ma niesamowitą ścieżkę dźwiękową – wykrzyknął Gabriel i zaczął śpiewać.  
\- Mam molestowane uszy – skomentowała Bela.  
\- Ooo, a co powiecie na wieczór koktajlowy? – spytała Ava. Podchwyciła wzrok Gabriela. – Mojitooos! – zaśpiewali razem.  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
\- Alkohol już mamy.  
\- Ale będziemy potrzebowali więcej rzeczy – rzekła Ava z zamyśleniem. – Jak owoce i mieszadła.  
\- Mogę jechać do sklepu – zaproponował Adam.  
Gabriel zsunął się z pleców Castiela, jako że wchodzili właśnie do sali jadalnej. Było dość tłoczno, skoro kręcili się po niej uczniowie szkoły baletowej i spawalniczej. Wszyscy poszli po jedzenie i usiedli przy najbliższym wolnym stoliku, trajkocząc o zaplanowanym wieczorze koktajlowym, podczas gdy Castiel przeszukiwał salę w poszukiwaniu Deana. Myślał, że robił to niepostrzeżenie, ale najwyraźniej nie, ponieważ, kiedy Ava go szturchnęła, to obdarzyła go łobuzerskim uśmiechem i wskazała na miejsce, gdzie siedział Dean z przyjaciółmi. Pozwoliła, by Castiel gapił się na niego swobodnie, i nie komentowała. Czasami naprawdę ją lubił.  
Dean, ubrany w niebieski kombinezon i białą koszulkę pod spodem, uśmiechał się, wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i zadowolonego z towarzystwa, i Castiel poczuł ukłucie pożądania. Westchnął cicho. Trudno było rozmawiać z Deanem bez kłótni, a jednak co jakiś czas mogli być wobec siebie całkiem uprzejmi. Ich związek był… dezorientujący, nieco pokrzywiony. Czasami Castielowi przypominały się dwa wilki okrążające ten sam ochłap mięsa, próbujące się nawzajem odstraszyć.  
Jakby słysząc wewnętrzny monolog Castiela, Dean odwrócił się i spojrzał na tancerza. Serce załomotało Castielowi w piersi, a palce obsunęły mu się na trzymanym właśnie widelcu. Czy miał jakoś dać znać, że zauważył? Powinien się gapić? Powinien się marszczyć? Pomachać? Uśmiechnąć się? Zakląć? Co?  
Dean, najwyraźniej obojętnie, odwrócił wzrok, rozmawiając z siedzącą obok niego blondynką i zaśmiewając sie z czegoś, co powiedziała.  
Z zazdrości Castiela aż ścisnęło w brzuchu.  
\- Zamierzasz jeść ten makaron czy czekasz, aż zje ciebie? – spytał Adam z uśmiechem.  
Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech, aczkolwiek słabo.

Tkwiące w nim napięcie, które towarzyszyło mu cały dzień, przybrało na sile i znalazło odzwierciedlenie w trakcie jego występu na próbach.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, Castiel! Co to było?! – warknęła pani Tapping. – To jest Dziadek do Orzechów! Gdzie podekscytowanie? Gdzie entuzjazm? Musisz przekonać swoją widownię, Castielu, a ja nie jestem przekonana!  
Castiel, sfrustrowany, przetarł sobie twarz.  
\- Tak, pani Tapping.  
\- Jeszcze raz. Przekonaj mnie!  
Pod koniec prób był bliski łez, taki był wściekły i bliski wybuchu. Stopy go bolały i krwawiły, mięśnie miał sztywne. Stanowił ciągłe źródło skarg nauczycielki, wciąż pod ostrzałem „jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz!”  
Wyczerpanie musiało mu się wyraźnie malować na twarzy, ponieważ Baltazar, osoba najmniej na świecie skłonna do pocieszania kogokolwiek, a co dopiero przyjaciela, poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Dobrze sobie radziłeś – powiedział. – Nie pozwól się jej zgnębić.  
Później, pod prysznicem, zanim miał się spotkać z Deanem w trakcie szlabanu, Castiel odkręcił wodę na możliwie najgorętszą, mając nadzieję na usunięcie napięcia z mięśni, ale nie chciało ustąpić. Próbował się masturbować, ale czuł irytację odkrywszy, że mógł myśleć tylko o twarzy Deana i jego ciele. Ponieważ chciał tylko orgazmu, zrezygnował wreszcie z prób przeszukiwania zakamarków swego umysłu celem znalezienia czegoś bardziej pobudzającego, niż kształt ust Deana, i zrezygnowany zaczął myśleć o spawaczu, jednocześnie wściekle szarpiąc się za fiuta. Jednak orgazm nie nadchodził. Nie czuł go nawet w przybliżeniu. Ramię zaczynało go boleć i wciąż nie mógł dojść. Sfrustrowany, wepchnął sobie dwa palce w tyłek, ale ponieważ zrobił to szorstko, to poczuł się niewygodnie i wreszcie oba ramiona zmęczyły mu się za bardzo, by włożyć w to jeszcze więcej wysiłku. Poddał się niechętnie, czując się jeszcze bardziej poirytowany, niż przed prysznicem.  
Ubrał się i poszedł spotkać Deana, mając słabą nadzieję, że nie będzie to stresujący szlaban.  
Nie miał takiego szczęścia.

\- Dean, to nie moja sprawa, że masz coś lepszego do roboty. To ma być zrobione.  
\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że mam coś lepszego do roboty! Powiedziałem tylko, że to bezcelowe.  
\- Tak, widzę, czemu ktoś taki jak ty uważa ciężką pracę za „bezcelowy wysiłek”.  
\- Hej, pracuję, kurwa, równie ciężko, co ty, jasne?  
\- Ośmielam się myśleć inaczej.  
\- Mogę cię ośmielić do błagania, jeśli chcesz.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się, czując mieszankę zażenowania i zdenerwowania.  
\- Czemu to robisz? Czemu zamieniasz wszystko w seksualne aluzje?  
\- Ponieważ to jedyny sposób na to, żebyś się zamknął – warknął Dean.  
Castiel wstał, a Dean, krzywiąc się, zrobił to samo.  
\- Jeśli to, że do ciebie mówię, jest aż tak nieprzyjemne, to w przyszłości się przed tym powstrzymam.  
\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć „To się, kurwa, zamknę”, bo wiesz co? To jest angielski, Cas! Zrozumiałem to. Nie potrzebowałem do tego jakiegoś cholernego słownika – wrzasnął Dean.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że twój mózg nie jest w stanie nauczyć się trudnych słów.  
Stali praktycznie nos w nos, Dean miał nad nim lekką przewagę wzrostu. Zaczęli się kłócić w chwili, w której weszli do składziku. Castiel nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, kto to zaczął, ale od tamtej chwili tylko się wszystko pogarszało, uchodziło z niego całodniowe napięcie, aż wreszcie wrzeszczeli na siebie.  
\- Nie, po prostu wolę brzmieć jak normalny człowiek, a nie jak nadęty pojeb!  
Castiel zgrzytnął zębami, aż go szczęka rozbolała od nacisku. Nawet w kiepskim oświetleniu oczy Deana miały cudownie zielony kolor, wręcz porażały.   
\- Oczywiście, że takiej małpie jak ty będę się wydawał nadęty!  
\- Oj, daj mi spokój. Według ciebie wszyscy to małpy!  
\- Nie, Winchester, tylko ci, którzy walają się w błocie!  
\- Castiel, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty walałeś się w błocie razem ze mną!  
\- Tylko dlatego, że mnie złapałeś!  
\- Rzuciłeś mi pierdoloną książką w głowę, ty pojebie  
\- Wrzuciłeś mnie do jeziora, ty ignorancie!  
\- Wrzuciłeś mi piłkę do jeziora!  
\- Kopnąłeś ją we mnie!  
Dean wydał z siebie jakiś poirytowany dźwięk, ramię mu zadrgało.  
\- Nie celowałem w ciebie! Nie czuj się taki ważny!  
\- I tak nie powinniście na terenie Garrison grać w piłkę!  
\- To się nazywa ZABAWA, ty nudny, zajęty sobą DUPKU! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy ZABAWA?!  
\- Tak, wiem! – wrzasnął Castiel. – I nie obejmuje to ROZBIERANIA się do pasa i biegania za piłką!  
\- OCH – Dean uniósł ramiona – Boże broń, byś miał, kurwa, pokazać choć trochę ciała, ty pruderyjny gówniarzu!  
\- Nie jestem PRUDERYJNY!  
\- Jesteś gejem i założę się, że jedyne, kurwa, co kiedykolwiek miałeś w tyłku, to twoje wypielęgnowane palce!  
\- Mam DILDO, ty popaprańcu! – Castielowi zaparło dech, a twarz poczerwieniała mu z gorąca. Nie zamierzał tego wspominać. Serce mu łomotało, pierś falowała ciężko, oddech miał przyspieszony.  
Nastała sekunda ciszy, sekunda na zauważenie gorąca i napięcia w powietrzu, sekunda gapienia się, po czym Dean rzucił się naprzód i pocałował go.  
Castiel odepchnął go automatycznie i Dean cofnął się o kilka kroków, gapiąc się na niego. Wciąż miał w sobie gniew, w rysach twarzy Deana wciąż malowała się złość, ale widniało tam także pragnienie. Czysta żądza. Niezaprzeczalna. Dean zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie, jakby chciał złapać Castiela i zmusić go do odwzajemnienia pocałunku. Oczy miał ciemne, usta wilgotne, pierś unosiła mu się i opadała gwałtownie…  
Castiel jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś tak seksownego.  
Skoczył na niego, oplatając go nogami w biodrach i łapiąc się tych szerokich ramion, o których marzył, po czym pocałował go rozpaczliwie w usta, o których tyle myślał, kiedy się dotykał.  
Dean zatoczył się i stęknął pod tym nieoczekiwanym ciężarem, ale nie upadł. Odwzajemnił pocałunek równie gorliwie, gryząc Castiela w usta, mieszając żądzę z nienawiścią. Splątali się językami i Dean wbił go w regały, zaś metal dziabnął Castiela w dół pleców. Tancerz sapnął, a Dean tak mocno przygryzł mu wargę, że pojawiła się krew. Wsunął się Castielowi do ust i tancerz przyjął go łapczywie, kołysząc biodrami, ocierając się swoim pulsującym fiutem o twardą długość Deana, gorącą i boleśnie dobrą nawet przez barierę ubrań.  
Dean stęknął, jakby go coś zabolało, i ponownie pchnął Castiela na półki. Pudła zachwiały się i roztrzaskały na podłodze. Castiel czuł między nogami intensywny, palący żar. Dean pchnął w niego tak mocno, że powinno to być zbyt bolesne, aby być czymś dobrym, ale nie. Było lepsze. Dean był duży, silny i pachniał odurzająco. Podtrzymywał ciężar Castiela, kręcąc biodrami, posyłając przez ciało Castiela fale rozkoszy. To było lepsze, niż mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Dotyk Deana, jego skóra, jego usta, wszystko to podkręcało Castiela bardziej, niż ktokolwiek czy cokolwiek wcześniej.  
Sapnął Deanowi w usta, już czując szybko zbliżający się orgazm. Nie istniało nic, co mógłby zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Dean nie ustępował, ocierając się swoim twardym fiutem o Castiela, kołysząc biodrami, ściskając mu tyłek, przygarniając go bliżej. Castiel pociągnął za jego piaskowe włosy, a Dean przyssał mu się do gardła, gryząc je i zasysając krew na powierzchnię.  
Był to brutalny atak wściekłości, żądzy i nagromadzonego napięcia. Dżinsy piekły go jak ogniem i wtedy Castiel doszedł, czując, jak orgazm, niczym cios, przewalał się przez niego, wydzierając mu z gardła takie dźwięki, do jakich uważał się niezdolny.  
Dean odsunął się i obserwował go, gapiąc się na jego rozchylone usta i zaczerwienioną twarz, i tylko tego było mu trzeba. Rzucił biodrami jeszcze jeden raz, zrzucając resztę pudeł, i jęknął tak, że wykończony fiut Castiela zadrgał.  
Zostali w tej pozycji, Dean trzymał Castiela w górze, i gapili się na siebie, jednocześnie łapiąc oddechy. Dean błądził wzrokiem po twarzy Castiela, jakby próbując ją zapamiętać, a Castiel mu pozwalał.  
W pokoju zapadła ostrożna cisza, jak w chwili, w której wybucha wulkan i powietrze gęstnieje od wyrzuconej przez niego energii.  
Castiel nie chciał się ruszyć. Chciał na stałe zostać w tej pozycji i z tą osobą, osobą, której oczy zmiękły od czegoś zbliżonego do uczucia. Nie chciał się kłócić. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł chwilę czystej błogości.  
Dean pocałował go w czoło i przesunął ręce z jego tyłka na uda.  
Castiel zrozumiał wskazówkę i zszedł, stając chwiejnie na podłodze. Dean trzymał go za biodra dopóty, dopóki tancerz nie stanął stabilnie, po czym go puścił.  
Drapiąc się po karku, Dean otwarł usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nic z nich nie padło. Zamiast tego westchnął i odszedł, zostawiając Castiela samotnie w zdewastowanym składziku.


	8. Chapter 8

Panna Moseley spoglądała na niego sponad grubych oprawek swoich okularów. Nie winił jej za sceptycyzm. O szóstej rano wszedł do jej biura wyglądając jak ofiara napaści. Pod oczami miał sińce spowodowane brakiem snu, na szyi widniały mu dwa wielkie, wściekłe siniaki, przez policzek aż do szczęki biegło zadrapanie, z powodu bólu pleców garbił się nieco i miał pęknięte usta. Po jego i Deana potwornym upadku siły woli Castiel został w składziku, aby tam posprzątać (mając w bokserkach klejącą się spermę), i wyczerpany wpełzł do łóżka, nie natrafiając na żadnego z przyjaciół. Jeszcze go nie widzieli i nie miał pewności, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzenie prawdy byłoby tak katastrofalne, jak oczekiwał.  
\- Pan Winchester naprawdę zdaje się mieć na ciebie zły wpływ, Castielu – powiedziała wreszcie panna Moseley. – A skoro występ świąteczny zbliża się wielkimi krokami, mógłbyś lepiej wykorzystywać czas bez jego towarzystwa, zamiast tego ćwicząc.   
Castiel poprosił, by móc odrobić szlaban wykonując co innego, z dala od Deana, i cieszył się, że nauczycielka wydawała się na to zgadzać. Nie zapytała, jakim sposobem odniósł obrażenia na ciele, co go zaskoczyło, ale z pewnością to wielkie rozczarowanie w jej głosie kazało mu ze wstydem odwrócić wzrok.  
\- Wczoraj dotarł do mnie mniej niż dopuszczalny raport od pani Tapping – dodała i Castiel skręcił się wewnętrznie. – Jesteś doskonałym tancerzem, Castielu. Nie wolno ci pozwolić, by tacy jak Dean Winchester zrujnowali twoją szansę na sukces.  
Castiel szybko pokiwał głową, zaciskając razem spocone dłonie.  
\- Nie pozwolę, panno Moseley.  
Wydawało się, że mu uwierzyła.   
\- Porozumiem się z panem Winchesterem, aby przedyskutować resztę jego szlabanu. Upewnij się, że będziesz trenował. Jeśli otrzymam jeszcze jakieś skargi od twoich nauczycieli, to wtedy będziemy musieli ponownie porozmawiać i nie będę równie pobłażliwa. Zrozumiałeś?  
\- Tak, panno Moseley.  
\- Możesz odejść.

Pięcioro jego przyjaciół wyglądało na tak samo osłupiałych, złożywszy dłonie razem.  
\- W imię Boże, co ci się stało z twarzą?! – wykrzyknęła Bela..  
\- Nic, taki się urodził – powiedział Gabriel, śmiejąc się z własnego żartu.  
Castiel zamieszał owsiankę.  
\- Nic – zgodził się, skupiając uwagę na parujących płatkach.  
Coś zimnego dotknęło mu rozcięcia na wardze. Drgnął do tyłu i zobaczył, że była to Ava. Miała zmartwienie na twarzy i wciąż unosiła dłoń.  
\- Castiel, co się stało?  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Dean i ja…  
Adam walnął dłonią w stół, aż sztućce zagrzechotały i wszyscy podskoczyli.  
\- Czy on cię uderzył?  
\- Nie – powiedział Castiel powoli, zmieszany wahaniem nastroju Adama. Roztarł bolące oczy i odwrócił wzrok. – Nie, my… um, my… - odetchnął głęboko. – Pocałowaliśmy się – wymamrotał. Było to niewielkie nagięcie prawdy, ale wystarczająco bliskie rzeczywistości.  
Nastąpiła krótka pauza.  
\- I co? Zjadł ci twarz? – spytał Gabriel.  
\- Pocałowaliśmy się – powiedział Castiel, patrząc na niego kwaśno.  
\- Castiel, to wygląda na bardzo gwałtowny pocałunek – skomentowała Ava.  
\- Cóż… - Castiel poruszył się zakłopotany – Deana i mnie nie łączy zbyt harmonijny związek – wymruczał. Kiedy nikt nic nie powiedział, podniósł wzrok i ujrzał, że wszyscy, oprócz Adama, wstrzymywali uśmiech. – Co? – spytał, a reszta wybuchła śmiechem. – Co? – spytał jeszcze raz.  
\- Castiel, to potężne niedopowiedzenie – odrzekła Bela.  
Ava potaknęła.  
\- Mając dobry dzień rzucacie się sobie do gardeł.  
\- Mhm, a sądząc po stanie gardła Castiela to był bardzo dobry dzień – powiedział Gabriel.  
\- Zatem się umawiacie? – zapytała podekscytowana Ava.  
Castiel otwarł usta, ale Gabriel go ubiegł.  
\- Nie słyszałaś, co chłopak mówił? Jego i Deana nie łączy „harmonijny związek”, powiedział, robiąc palcami cudzysłowy w powietrzu. – To, po Castielowemu, oznacza „uprawiamy gorący, ostry seks w składziku”. – Westchnął z rozmarzeniem. – Seks z nienawiści jest najlepszy, ustępuje tylko przed rżnięciem się na jeźdźca do RIDIN` DIRTY.  
\- To dlatego dwa tygodnie temu ta piosenka leciała u ciebie bez przerwy przez godzinę?! – spytał Adam. – Myślałem, że ćwiczyłeś taniec.  
\- Oj, tańczyłem całkiem nieźle – powiedział Gabriel, ruszając brwiami. – Ćwiczyłem horyzontalne tango.  
Twarz Beli ściągnęła się w niesmaku.  
\- Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję.  
Ava zachichotała.  
\- Przynajmniej nie robi tego do piosenki tytułowej z Ośmiorekina.  
Gabriel aż poróżowiał z zachwytu.  
\- Na miłość Boską, nie podsuwajcie mu pomysłów – powiedział Baltazar.  
\- Odpowiadając na pytanie Avy – przerwał Castiel – nie umawiam się z Deanem. To była tylko… - przełknął, bo wspomnienia z zeszłego wieczoru wdarły mu się do myśli - …pomyłka.  
Ava, marszcząc brwi, pochyliła się nad stołem.  
\- Czy Dean też tak myśli?  
Chcąc uniknąć pytania, Castiel wzruszył ramionami i skupił się na skończeniu śniadania. Prawda była taka, że nie umiał zgadnąć, co Dean czuł w sprawie tego, co między nimi zaszło. Co oczywiste, pragnął Castiela równie mocno, co Castiel jego – miał malinki, które to udowadniały – w przeciwnym razie nie zainicjowałby pocałunku. Ale po wszystkim Dean go zostawił, co mogło jedynie oznaczać, iż żałował tego incydentu, prawda?  
Niezależnie od tego, Castielowi to pasowało. W końcu on też tego żałował. To się nie powinno było stać, a jeśli Dean chciał udawać, że się nie stało, to zdaniem Castiela było to absolutnie dopuszczalne. Choć w niewyjaśniony sposób bolesne. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale bolało go to, że Dean tego żałował. Castiel nie miał prawa czuć się zranionym i wiedział o tym, ale… nie umiał nie przejmować się faktem, że Dean go nie chciał. Nie chciał Castiela jako… swego chłopaka.  
Dobry Boże.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, w jakim kierunku podążyły jego myśli. Musiał się z tego wyrwać i trzymać z dala od Deana. Musiał się skupić na ważniejszych rzeczach, jak świąteczne przedstawienie.  
Będzie dobrze.  
Po prostu musi unikać Deana.  
To był osiągalny cel.

\- Castiel! - właśnie wychodził z Cassie z zajęć Pas De Deux, kiedy złapała go Madison. – Pan Walker chce cię widzieć.  
\- Pan Walker? – powiedział Castiel, ściągając brwi. – Nie wiem, kto to jest.  
\- To nauczyciel z Colt – wyjaśniła Madison. – Znajdziesz go w budynkach zewnętrznych. Wydaje mi się, że uczy w budynku nr 3.  
\- Och, okej, dzięki – powiedział Castiel, choć grymas nie zniknął mu z twarzy.  
\- Zastanawiam się, czego od ciebie chce – powiedziała Cassie, wyrażając na głos myśli Castiela.  
Uczniom Garrison wolno było mieć 15-minutowe przerwy pomiędzy zajęciami i Castiel nie był zadowolony, iż miał przegapić swoją. Oznaczało to również, iż istniała niezła okazja na zobaczenie Deana, od czego żołądek wiązał mu się w supły.  
Pożegnał Cassie i lękliwie udał się do warsztatów.  
Na tyłach szkoły, pomiędzy kuchniami, stały trzy wielkie budynki z szarego kamienia. Trwały w ukryciu, chronione gołymi osikami i zakamuflowane bluszczem. Celem nakierowywania spawaczy na drzwiach każdego budynku widniał numer namalowany na kartce papieru A4.  
Kiedy wyszedł, na zewnątrz było zimno, za zimno tylko na koszulkę i rajtuzy. Zadrżał, przeszedł po schodach do warsztatu nr 3 i pchnął podwójne drzwi.  
Wyleciało na niego ciepłe powietrze, mieszając się z gryzącym zimnem. Powitały go zapachy metalu, chemikaliów i smaru razem z dźwiękami rozmów i maszynerii. Wnętrze było dobrze oświetlone żarówkami. Uczniowie rozsypali się po różnych strefach budynku, każdy z nich pracował na indywidualnej stacji roboczej. Castiel zatrzymał się w drzwiach – nikt go jeszcze nie zauważył – i usiłował odnaleźć w sobie odrobinę odwagi.  
Nauczyciel, pan Walker, rozmawiał z uczniem cztery stoły od przodu sali.  
Prostując plecy i zadzierając brodę, Castiel podążył w jego stronę.  
Próbował nie patrzeć na innych uczniów, ale świadomość, że jednym z nich mógł być Dean, kazała mu się gapić na każdą zamaskowaną twarz patrzącą w jego stronę. Jeden z uczniów pracujący nad rurą, z której ulatywały tysiące iskier i odbijały się od maski, przerwał pracę i zagapił się na Castiela. Fakt, że tancerz nie mógł ujrzeć jego oczu, czynił całość nieco stresującą. Kiedy jednak uczeń podniósł maskę, Castiel uświadomił sobie, że to była dziewczyna. Miała czarną smugę na policzku i gapiła się na niego z niepohamowaną zjadliwością.  
Castiel odwrócił wzrok. Najwyraźniej wszedł prosto w paszczę lwa.  
\- Panie Walker? – zapytał Castiel, gdy tylko doszedł do nauczyciela. – Chciał mnie pan widzieć?  
Pan Walker, jak odkrył Castiel w mniej niż pięć sekund, nie był ani fanem baletu, ani jego. Wysoki mężczyzna zmierzył tancerza od stóp do głów, przyglądając się jego rajtuzom, baletkom i klejącej się koszulce, po czym parsknął obraźliwie.  
Castiel zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował; nauczono go szanować starszych.  
\- Proszę pana?  
Pan Walker skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, czemu Winchester, mój najlepszy uczeń, musi odrabiać tydzień szlabanu, a ty nie.  
Zdaniem Castiela, byłoby znacznie dojrzalej ze strony nauczyciela przenieść tę rozmowę gdzieś na ubocze, ale, jak sobie przypomniał, nie miał do czynienia z kimś dojrzałym – miał do czynienia z kolejnym Deanem Winchesterem.  
\- Zapewniam pana, że odrabiam szlaban tak, jak-  
\- Słyszałem co innego – powiedział pan Walker. – Moseley zdecydowała, byś po prostu tańczył po szkole.  
Castiel potrzebował wysiłku, żeby się uspokoić.  
\- Panna – poprawił – Moseley uważa za rozsądne, bym wykorzystywał ten czas na próby.  
\- Dla mnie nie brzmi to jak kara.  
Castiel nie wskazał, że w normalny dzień był zbyt wyczerpany po zajęciach, aby się ruszać, a co dopiero podnieść się i tańczyć jeszcze przez godzinę.  
\- Zapewniam pana, panie Walker, że to wymaga równie wiele wysiłku, jeśli nie więcej-  
\- Nie wciskaj mi kitu. Winchester musi zostawać ze mną i przez godzinę siedzieć w klasie. A kto mówi, że to w ogóle była jego wina? Ja to widzę tak, że to ty zniszczyłeś tamten posąg, więc to ciebie należy obwiniać. Nie Winchestera.  
\- Skoro pan tak uważa, to sugeruję przedyskutować to z panną Moseley. A teraz, jeśli pan wybaczy – powiedział Castiel – spóźnię się na zajęcia.  
Kiedy Castiel odwrócił się, by odejść, pan Walker złapał go za ramię.  
\- Nie skończyłem!  
Castiel otwarł usta, by odpowiedzieć czymś, co prawdopodobnie zapewniłoby mu lata szlabanów, ale wtedy padło głośne „Proszę pana!”  
Podbiegł do nich zamaskowany uczeń, trącając Castiela w bok.  
\- Proszę pana, mój nóż plazmowy się zjebał – poskarżył się spawacz. – Czy mógłby pan podejść i sprawdzić?  
Maska tłumiła głos, ale Castiel żywił silne podejrzenie, że był to Dean. Spojrzał na ucznia, usiłując przeniknąć jego maskę.  
Pan Walker zdjął rękę z ramienia Castiela, patrząc na niego, ale w końcu odwrócił się od tancerza i chrząknął na zgodę, po czym poszedł za uczniem do jego stanowiska.  
Castiel uznał to za sygnał do odejścia.

Przez dwie godziny po zajęciach Castiel tańczył sam w studio. Kiedy CD się skończyło, ponownie włączył swoją play listę i stanął w pozycji przed lustrzaną ścianą, unosząc ramiona. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, przemoczone od potu, twarz miał zaczerwienioną i również ociekającą potem, koszulka lepiła mu się do ciała, rajtuzy miał wilgotne, stopy mu płonęły, ale nie przerwał. Było dużo większą ulgą móc tańczyć bez krytycznego wzroku śledzącego każdy jego ruch, niż początkowo myślał. Już dawno temu przekroczył granicę bólu i toczył się na adrenalinie i endorfinach.  
Zaczęła się muzyka – Rage Against The Machine, GUERILLA RADIO. Chciał czegoś wystarczająco głośnego, by zablokować własne myśli, i dostatecznie szybkiego, by pchnęło go do przodu.  
Zawirował w idealnym piruecie. Rzucił się przez salę, skacząc w powietrzu, własnymi szybkimi i płynnymi ruchami dopasowując się do ostrej perkusji i nadmiernego wrzasku. Zatonął w tańcu, w dźwięku, w agresji, wyrzucając z mięśni swój gniew.  
Rzucił się głową naprzód w cztery następujące po sobie przewroty, zgrabnie lądując na stopach i stając twarzą do lustra w chwili, w której piosenka gwałtownie się skończyła.  
Wydychając cicho powietrze, Castiel opuścił ramiona i przygotował się do następnej piosenki, czegoś wolniejszego dla kontrastu, aby ochłonąć – DJ Tiesto, SWEET MISERY – kiedy w sali rozległ się echem przeciągły głos.  
\- Nie żartowałeś w sprawie muzyki, co?  
Castiel rzucił wzrokiem na odbicie Deana Winchestera w lustrze, opierającego się z założonymi rękami o framugę.  
Castiel nie odwrócił się. Zignorował przypływ pożądania, które na widok Deana przeszyło mu ciało, i podniósł leżący obok odtwarzacza ręcznik, aby wytrzeć pot z twarzy.  
\- Więc to tak? Ignorujesz mnie? – zapytał Dean, wchodząc do sali i wodząc dłonią po drążku. Jego kroki tłumiły intro piosenki.  
Castiel westchnął, odrzucając ręcznik na bok.  
\- Dean, ja cię nie ignoruję. Postanawiam się nie kłócić.  
\- To nie znaczy, że nie możesz ze mną rozmawiać.  
Castiel napotkał w lustrze jego wzrok.  
\- Kłócimy się, ponieważ rozmawiamy – odparł.  
Nastała krótka cisza, po czym Dean zdecydowanie podszedł do niego, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Miał na sobie podkoszulek – czarny – dżinsy i ciężkie buty. Co nie zaskakiwało, wyglądał niewiarygodnie przystojnie.  
Dean zatrzymał się dokładnie za Castielem i położył swe rozgorączkowane dłonie na jego ramionach, boleśnie powoli opuszczając je niżej. Castielowi zaczął rwać się oddech. Nerwy mu płonęły, skóra mrowiła. Jego ciało automatycznie reagowało na dotyk Deana, jakby znało go od lat.  
Dean przywarł piersią do pleców Castiela i musnął mu ucho ustami.  
\- Więc nie będziemy rozmawiać – szepnął.  
Castiel zamierzał powiedzieć NIE, prawdę mówiąc odwrócił się, by tak zrobić, ale spojrzał w pociemniałe oczy Deana i pożądanie rozpaliło go do białości tak, że był półprzytomny. Wyczuł, w której chwili żądza wygrała u niego z siłą woli. Pokonał resztę odległości między nimi i przywarł ustami do warg Deana.  
Pocałunek był powolny, leniwy, otwarty. Lekkie poddawanie się ust Deana trafiło Castiela prosto w fiuta. Ręce tancerza z własnej woli złapały spawacza za tył głowy, przeczesując jego krótkie włosy i przyciągając go bliżej, by pogłębić pocałunek.  
Silne ręce objęły go w talii i pociągnęły do tyłu, po czym Castiel sapnął, kiedy tyłek przywarł mu do erekcji Deana, ukrytej w dżinsach. Jego rajtuzy były tak cienkie, że równie dobrze mógł być nagi, ponieważ czuł wszystko: gorący, twardy zarys fiuta Deana, jego jądra i wystające biodra. Ręce, rozpłaszczone na jego brzuchu i trzymające go w miejscu, schwyciły go mocniej i Dean poruszył biodrami, wpychając fiuta między pośladki Castiela. To sprawiło, że Castiel odetchnął urywanie i zakwilił, zaś Dean stęknął.  
Wiedział, jaki obraz sobą przedstawiali – Dean rżnący go, wypełniający go swoim fiutem – i wiedział, że gdyby mieli lubrykant i gumkę (a może nawet nie gumkę), to Dean rżnąłby go pod ścianą tak, że wszyscy mogliby to zobaczyć.   
Kiedy o tym myślał, Dean pchnął go do przodu i Castiel uniósł ręce, by oprzeć się nimi o lustro. Oddychali tak głośno, a własne tętno tak go ogłuszało, że nie wiedział, czy muzyka nadal grała. Przyspieszony oddech zatrzymał mu się w gardle, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk rozpinanego zamka. Ponownie poczuł dłonie na biodrach, które ściągnęły mu rajtuzy w dół, zahaczając nimi o pulsującą główkę jego fiuta. Castiel syknął i oto stał obnażony.  
Nie miał jednak ani chwili, by czuć się zawstydzonym, ponieważ Dean objął mu trzon, po czym bez ostrzeżenia pociągnął za niego mocno i Castiel jęknął. Fiut Deana, gorący, twardy i wilgotny, wsunął mu się za jądra, szturchając mosznę. W krótkim czasie obu ogarnęła desperacja. Castiel otwarł usta, dysząc ciężko i zamykając oczy.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, spójrz na siebie – odezwał się Dean seksownym, ochrypłym głosem. – Spójrz, jak dobrze wyglądasz w moich ramionach, kiedy trzymam ci fiuta.  
A on to widział, widział ich obu w lustrze. Obraz był tak wyraźny, tak wulgarny, jak oglądanie porno ze sobą w roli głównej, ale podobało mu się to, uwielbiał widzieć siebie z Deanem. Uwielbiał to, jak wielka dłoń spawacza otaczała mu fiuta, obciągając mu szybko i mocno, podczas gdy Dean pchał mu między pośladki, śliską główką ocierając się o jego dziurkę i wodząc nią po krawędzi. Podobało mu się to, że widział dżinsy zwisające Deanowi z ud, widział jego poruszające się biodra. Potem uniósł wzrok wyżej, na spłonioną twarz Deana. Miał usta rozchylone tak, jak on, a oczy przymknięte i szkliste od pożądania. Na ten widok Castiel zaczął cieknąć.  
Dean jęknął, przesuwając kciukiem po główce, i Castiel zacisnął ręce. Był blisko i czuł szybko nadciągający orgazm. Znajdował się na krawędzi. Był tak blisko, tak blisko. A wtedy fiut Deana obsunął się i szturchnął go za jądrami. Dodatkowy przypływ rozkoszy pchnął go w otumaniający orgazm; zachlapał nasieniem lustro, wysapując imię Deana. Dean patrzył, jak się to wszystko działo, i sam doszedł kilka sekund później, zwilżając Castielowi jądra i tyłek.  
Tancerz gapił się na niego, na ich odbicia, na ociekające spermą lustro, i wiedział, że nie było odwrotu – uzależnił się i pragnął więcej.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Cas, to jest kupa bzdur.  
\- Możesz mówić trochę ciszej? – syknął Castiel, podciągając rajtuzy i próbując w mdłym świetle uporządkować ubrania.  
\- To jest pierwsze, kurwa, co powiedziałeś do mnie od poniedziałku – warknął Dean. Oparł się o wiadro z mopem, skrzyżowawszy ramiona i dąsając się niczym przerośnięty dzieciak.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział. Zwędził z boku rolkę papieru i sprawdził ręce oraz brzuch na okoliczność obecności spermy. Od czasu incydentu w studio on i Dean każdą wolną chwilę wykorzystywali na seks albo takie przybliżenie seksu, jakie mogli osiągnąć, co zazwyczaj oznaczało obciąganie sobie nawzajem w szafach, pustych klasach i za drzewami. Nie ryzykowali niczego więcej, niż to, w razie, gdyby musieli się szybko zwijać. Poza tym, byłoby czymś znacznie gorszym bycie przyłapanym zgiętym nad biurkiem i braniem w tyłek, niż obściskiwanie się po kątach z fiutem w ręce.  
\- Czy ty coś, kurwa, powiesz? Zupełnie, jakby gadać do cholernej ściany!  
\- Dean – sapnął Castiel, zgniatając zużyty papier i wrzucając go do przypadkowej zardzewiałej puszki po farbie. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie się z bliska przyglądał zawartości. – Byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś w tym momencie nie wpadał w furię, muszę wrócić na zajęcia – powiedział, uchylając lekko drzwi i zerkając na korytarz.  
\- Nie wpadam w furię!  
Castiel skrzywił się i szybko zamknął drzwi.   
\- Będziesz cicho? – rzucił.  
\- Nie! Może, Cas, ja chcę pogadać! – krzyknął Dean. Był ekstremalnie wkurzony, a Castiel nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu.  
\- Dean, nie chcę tego teraz zaczynać – powiedział Castiel. – Nie tutaj.  
Dean zadarł brodę.  
\- To kiedy?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- To znaczy, że nigdy.  
\- Dean-  
\- Cas.  
Castiel ucisnął sobie nasadę nosa.  
\- Czemu ci zależy? – zapytał. – Nie rozumiem, czemu nagle ma to dla ciebie takie znaczenie.  
Dean zerwał się na nogi.  
\- Bo może, kurwa, chciałbym z tobą naprawdę porozmawiać! Może chciałbym pogadać, jak już ci obciągnę! – przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie włosy. – Chryste, gdybym nie wiedział, to bym pomyślał, że jesteś dziwką, na podstawie tego, jak, kurwa, wstajesz i za każdym razem po wszystkim wychodzisz.  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty jako pierwszy mnie zostawiłeś – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć! Myślałem, że ze świrujesz! Ale od tamtego czasu zostawałem. Zawsze po wszystkim próbowałem cię dotknąć, a ty po prostu-  
\- Dean, ja ledwo mam czas na kawę i ciasto – powiedział pogardliwie Castiel.  
\- Ciasto – Dean pokiwał głową, odwracając wzrok. – O to chodzi, prawda? Chcesz mieć ciasto i zjeść ciasto.   
Castiel przewrócił oczami, temperament zaczynał go ponosić.  
\- Myślę, że mogłeś źle zinterpretować to powiedzenie, Dean.  
Spawacz przysunął się bliżej, spoglądając na niego ostro, a Castiel cofnął się, ale nie chciał wydawać się słabym. To nie strach kazał mu się cofnąć, tylko pożądanie. Nawet, kiedy Dean był wściekły, czyli przez większość spędzanego z Castielem czasu, to był piękny.  
\- Nie – warknął Dean. – Rozumiem to. To oznacza branie tego, co najlepsze, z obu światów. Chcesz mnie nienawidzić i chcesz mnie rżnąć.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się silnie.  
\- Nie chcę… cię rżnąć – przynajmniej nie wydawało mu się, że chciał. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie siebie pochylającego się dla kogoś innego.  
\- Rżnięcie oznacza seks ogólnie, Cas! Nie sugeruję, że będziesz mi wsadzał fiuta w tyłek.  
\- Och – wymamrotał Castiel, gapiąc się intensywnie na swoje baletki. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł się mały, jak to się czasami zdarzało, gdy Dean pokazywał mu, jak wiele wiedział o sprawach, w których Castiel miał bardzo niewielkie doświadczenie.  
Dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, a ponieważ twarz mu płonęła, to wydawała się chłodna na jego przegrzanej skórze. Castiel uniósł wzrok i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że gniew z twarzy Deana wyparował, a w jego miejsce pojawił się leciuteńki cień uśmiechu, zaledwie minimalne skrzywienie pełnych ust. Dean pogładził go kciukiem po policzku.  
\- Jesteś słodki, kiedy się rumienisz.  
Castiel skrzywił się, wtulając się nieznacznie w szeroką dłoń obejmującą mu twarz.   
\- Jeszcze mnie tak nikt nie nazwał. Nie jestem pewien, czy mi się to podoba.  
Dean uniósł brew.  
\- Wolałbyś pretensjonalnego dupka?  
Castiel zachichotał zdyszanym głosem.  
\- Nie… - wymamrotał. Gapienie się przez jakikolwiek dłuższy czas w oczy Deana sprawiało, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Wiedział, jakie to było banalne, że jego myśli brzmiały, jakby mógł utonąć w spojrzeniu Deana.  
Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dobrze – szepnął, przechylając głowę do pocałunku. Castiel poruszył się, by go przyjąć, wodząc dłonią po silnych barkach Deana, po jego szyi i po włosach. Lubił dotykać włosów Deana, były miękkie jak piórko i łaskotały go w palce.  
Pocałunek był słodki i mniej desperacki, niż przywykli, a Castiel odkrył, że delektował się nim równie mocno, jeśli nie bardziej. Jednak w końcu musiał się odsunąć.  
\- Muszę iść na zajęcia – mruknął Deanowi w usta. Pocałował go ostatni raz i poczuł zadowolenie, że Dean pozwolił mu odejść.

W czasie zajęć z tańca nowoczesnego doszedł do przygnębiającego wniosku, iż jego baletki wymagały wymiany. Wytrzymały osiem miesięcy i miał nadzieję, że potańczy w nich jeszcze parę tygodni, ale, niestety, duży palec wystawał mu z dziury, która już przedtem dwukrotnie została ręcznie zaszyta. Wytrzymał do końca lekcji w zniszczonych butach i na końcu usiadł nieszczęśliwie, aby je zdjąć.  
\- Pechowo – stwierdził Adam, siadając obok niego. Przyjaciel miał włosy, twarz i koszulkę mokre od wody, którą na siebie wylał, aby ochłonąć. Zanim Castiel poznał Deana, byłby prawdopodobnie uznał widok Adama za kuszący, ale w tej chwili nie czuł choćby najlżejszego pociągu.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Nienawidzę roztańcowywać nowych butów.  
Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Nie jesteś w tym jedyny – powiedział. – Masz szczęście, że to piątek – dodał, kiedy jedyne, co Castiel zrobił, to nadąsał się z powodu baletek.  
\- Mmm – burknął tancerz.  
\- Jutro nie ma zajęć.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Możemy pojechać i kupić nową parę, jeśli chcesz? – zasugerował Adam. – Znaczy się, i tak wybieram się do miasta po, wiesz, rzeczy na wieczór koktajlowy, więc, um, mógłbyś pojechać ze mną, jeśli, no wiesz, byś chciał…  
Wyraźna nerwowość w głosie Adama sprawiła, że Castiel uniósł wzrok. Przyjacielowi poróżowiały uszy i zdzierał etykietkę z butelki z wodą, gapiąc się na nią jak na najbardziej interesującą rzecz na świecie.  
\- Dzięki, bardzo to doceniam – powiedział Castiel, nie umiejąc wymyślić powodu, dla którego Adam miałby się czuć niezręcznie, ale porzucił swoją ciekawość.  
Adam rozpromienił się.

W ciągu minionych dwóch dni Castiel spotykał Deana w studio po tym, jak spawacz kończył szlaban z panem Walkerem. Bez baletek Castiel zmuszony był stać i czekać, zamiast tańczyć. Niemal postanowił nie iść wcale, ale chciał zobaczyć Deana – zawsze chciał zobaczyć Deana.  
Osunął się po lustrze i usiadł na podłodze, opierając łokcie na wzniesionych kolanach, bawiąc się małym palcem i nerwowo zerkając na drzwi. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Miał jeszcze mniej pewności odnośnie tego, czego chciał. Czy chciał umawiać się z Deanem? Czy Dean chciał umawiać się z nim? Czy by się udało? Co, jeśli Dean by się nie pokazał? Co to oznaczało?  
Kiedy drzwi się uchyliły i pojawił się Dean, Castiel wstał, wycierając dłonie w spodnie bojówki.  
Spawacz zbliżył się do niego z dziwnie tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy. Zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
\- Bez rajtuzów? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  
Castiel przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą.   
\- Buty mi się rozpruły. Muszę kupić nową parę, zanim znowu będę mógł tańczyć.  
Dean kiwnął głową.  
\- Chcesz się przejechać?  
\- Samochodem?  
Uśmiech Deana zrobił się kpiący.  
\- Samochodem – zgodził się.  
Castiel przyglądał się jego twarzy. Zastanawiał się nad motywami stojącymi za tą sugestią i czekał na pojawienie się lubieżnych komentarzy. Kiedy żaden nie padł, z wahaniem skinął głową.  
\- Okej.

Samochodem Deana okazał się być Chevrolet Impala z 1967 roku. Nie to, czego Castiel się spodziewał, ale gdy padł na głębokie, wygodne siedzenie pasażera i wciągnął zapach skóry wymieszany z zapachem metalu i przypraw, nie umiał sobie wyobrazić Deana jeżdżącego czym innym.  
Milcząc wyjechali za bramy Garrison i podążyli kiepsko oświetloną drogą osłoniętą zimozielonymi drzewami. Castiel rozluźnił się na fotelu i patrzył na mijany krajobraz. Nie spytał, dokąd jechali, choć sądząc po skomplikowanej trasie, Dean miał na myśli konkretne miejsce.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Dean.  
\- Więc?  
\- Masz dildo.  
Castiel posłał mu spojrzenie.  
\- Co? – zapytał Dean, śmiejąc się. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że po prostu o tym zapomnę.  
\- Nie przypuszczam, że mogę – odparł Castiel.  
\- Sam je kupiłeś?  
\- Nie, Gabriel kupił mi je jako prezent urodzinowy. – Castiel skrzywił się. – Myślał, że to było zabawne.  
\- Założę się – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko, i zerknął na Castiela. – Zaskoczyło mnie to, że je wypróbowałeś.  
\- Przez długi czas używałem go jako przycisku do papieru – powiedział poważnie Castiel, a Dean wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ale pewnej nocy, wróciwszy późno do domu po imprezie, spożyłem dość alkoholu, by rozważyć jego użycie.  
\- I? – podpowiedział Dean.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zezem.  
\- Miałem najlepszy orgazm w życiu.  
Nastąpiła długa przerwa. Dean stuknął kciukiem w kierownicę, odchrząknął i podrapał się po karku.   
Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Zawstydziłem cię.  
\- Nie zawstydziłeś.  
\- Tak – zachichotał Castiel, potrząsając głową. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że doczekam takiego dnia. Sprawiłem, że Dean Winchester się zaczerwienił.  
Dean westchnął.  
\- Jesteś, kurwa, o wiele zbyt dumny z tego powodu.  
\- Nie dość dumny.  
Skręcili w wąską, wznoszącą się drogę, która prowadziła do podnóża bardzo stromego zbocza. Dean zaparkował połową samochodu na trawie, tak, że droga była wolna, i wypiął się z pasów.  
\- Wysiadamy? – spytał Castiel z niedowierzaniem, zerkając na ciężką skórzaną kurtkę Deana. – Ja zamarznę.  
Słońce już zaszło. Widzialne między drzewami fragmenty nieba miały niebieskawo-czarny kolor. Na oknach Impali widniała mgiełka, a Castiel miał na sobie cienką koszulę z długimi rękawami, która nijak nie ochroniłaby go przed zimnem.  
\- Ogrzeję cię – uśmiechnął się Dean (a raczej podśmiechnął).  
Castiel sapnął.  
\- Dean, ja-  
\- Cas, po prostu mi zaufaj – powiedział Dean. – Spodoba ci się, obiecuję.  
Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy na dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne, i ujrzał wyłącznie szczerość. Castiel szybko zaczynał rozumieć, jak łatwo było mu ufać. Dean nigdy nie skłamał i tancerz nie wątpił, by tamten kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Rozpiąwszy swój pas, Castiel otwarł drzwi samochodu i wyszedł na lodowate powietrze.  
Zimno było do zniesienia, ale tylko ledwie, ledwie. Roztarł sobie ramiona i obszedł samochód w drodze do miejsca, gdzie czekał Dean z wyciągniętą dłonią. Castiel ostrożnie spojrzał na otwartą rękę.  
\- Rany, Cas, jak z ciebie baba – powiedział Dean.  
Castiel pomaszerował do niego i złapał ją mocno.   
\- Nie bardziej, niż ty – odparł, trącając go ramieniem. Dłoń otaczająca jego rękę była cudownie ciepła i duża. Czuł się zdenerwowany i podekscytowany, jakby miał w brzuchu coś żywego. Tam, gdzie splatały się ich palce, gdzie dotykała się ich skóra, w górę ramienia Castiela i w każdy zakamarek jego ciała sączył się stały strumień ciepła.  
Castiel próbował ostro walczyć ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem, jaki pojawił mu się na twarzy, ale to było niemożliwe.  
\- Chcesz poznać ciekawy fakt? – zapytał Dean, kiedy wspinali się na urwisko.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to fakt, a nie coś, co odkryłeś na Wikipedii?  
\- Nie wierzysz we mnie – westchnął Dean.  
\- Przepraszam. Mów dalej.  
\- Jest taka góra… albo wzgórze. Myślę, że to wzgórze-  
\- Bardzo to dokładne.  
\- …w Nowej Zelandii, która nazywa się Taumat… Tamat… - wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie nazwa jest na 85 liter. To miejsce o najdłuższej nazwie na świecie.  
\- Wow – powiedział Castiel, a policzki go bolały od uśmiechania się za bardzo. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
\- Pod wrażeniem mego wypełnionego faktami umysłu? – napuszył się Dean.  
\- Nie, pod wrażeniem, że słyszałeś o Nowej Zelandii.  
Castiel zawył, kiedy Dean nieoczekiwanie złapał go w talii i podniósł z ziemi, trzymając go, jakby był damą w kłopotach.   
\- Wiesz, Cas – powiedział, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że to ukazało wszystkie jego zęby – jestem od ciebie większy i silniejszy… powinieneś mi okazać trochę szacunku.  
Z walącym sercem i nierównym oddechem, jakby wcześniej biegał, Cas próbował wyglądać na niewzburzonego, ale wisiał w ramionach Deana i trochę mu było trudno zachowywać godność w tak pozbawionej wdzięku pozycji.  
\- Dean, nie jestem kobietą, nie musisz mnie tak nosić.  
Dean roześmiał się, pozwalając Castielowi stanąć, choć nadal trzymał go mocno za biodra.  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteś laską. Widziałem, co masz tam na dole, pamiętasz? – powiedział i ścisnął mu tyłek.  
Jak niby Castiel miał o tym zapomnieć?  
Wysiłek związany ze wspinaczką utrzymał zimno z dala od jego ciała i do czasu, aż dotarli na górę, było mu dość ciepło. Zerknął na teren przed sobą, na migoczące w oddali światła podobne do widoku, jaki podziwiali z dachu Garrison.  
\- Czy właśnie to chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytał Castiel. W jego głosie nie było choćby odrobiny rozczarowania. Nie było to nic szczególnego, ale cieszył się, mogąc spędzać czas z Deanem, i byłby równie zadowolony, po prostu siedząc z nim na szczycie wzgórza.  
\- Zła strona, Cas – zachichotał Dean, otaczając go ramionami w talii i obracając go wokół.  
Castiel sapnął.  
Widok był niesamowity.  
Garrison oraz należące doń akry ziemi roztaczały się na horyzoncie, migoczące jezioro odbijało noc, wielkie kamienne filary, wieżyczki i lśniące żółtym blaskiem okna szkoły wyróżniały się na tle atramentowego nieba. To był dom Castiela, miejsce, w którym spędził większość życia, a nigdy nie widział, by wyglądało tak pięknie.  
Dean oparł mu brodę na ramieniu.  
\- Nieźle, co?  
Castiel przełknął.  
\- To jest… niewiarygodne.  
Poczuł przy policzku uśmiech Deana.   
\- Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba.  
Lodowaty wiatr sprawił, że Castiel zadygotał. Dean rozpiął kurtkę i otulił go nią. Zawinięty w skórę, ramiona Deana i czując za plecami gorącą pierś, Castiel czuł się bezpiecznie ukryty przed zimowym wiaterkiem.  
\- Hej, Cas?  
\- Tak? – odszepnął Castiel.  
\- Ja cię tak jakby lubię.  
Castiel, uśmiechając się, ukrył twarz w kurtce.  
\- Dean, ja ciebie też tak jakby lubię.


	10. Chapter 10

Drobinki kurzu wirowały w świetle sączącym się przez zasłony i lśniącym w pokoju. Castiel leżał na łóżku z ręką pod głową. Uniósł ramię i wyciągnął palcami piórko, wywołując chaos wśród drobinek. Wspomnienia z wczoraj przybłąkały mu się do głowy niczym kawałki drewna wyrzuconego przez morze na brzeg. Uśmiechnął się i pomyślał o Deanie. Zastanawiał się, czy dzisiaj go zobaczy.  
W chwili, kiedy o tym pomyślał, zapiszczał mu telefon. Wziął go z nocnego stolika, przeciągnął symbolem kłódki przez ekran i żołądek mu zadrżał na widok imienia Deana. Pierwszy raz wymienili się numerami zeszłej nocy. Jak dotąd na razie tylko raz do siebie napisali, i tylko po to, by powiedzieć dobranoc. Rozmyślał o tym, by napisać do Deana, ale wciąż było wcześnie, jakoś 7 rano, i martwił się, że go obudzi. Wobec tego ucieszył się, że Dean nie zdawał się mieć podobnych dylematów.  
DEAN: MOJE CIUCHY ŚMIERDZĄ TOBĄ.  
Najwyraźniej była to Deanowa wersja „Dzień dobry”. Castiel uśmiechnął się i odpisał.  
JA: TY TEŻ DZIEŃ DOBRY, DEAN.  
DEAN: NIE POWIEDZIAŁBYM, ŻE DOBRY. TRZY RAZY MUSIAŁEM SOBIE OBCIĄGNĄĆ, BO WSZYSTKO ŚMIERDZI TOBĄ. MÓJ FIUT NIE CHCE LEŻEĆ.  
JA: TWOJE KOMPLEMENTY MAJĄ TENDENCJĘ DO BRZMIENIA JAK OBELGI.  
DEAN: ALE TO WCIĄŻ BYŁ KOMPLEMENT.  
JA: DZIĘKUJĘ.  
DEAN: CO DZIŚ ROBISZ? CHCESZ SIĘ PRZEJECHAĆ?  
Castielowi serce zjechało niżej. Naprawdę chciał, ale zgodził się już wyjechać z Adamem, a skoro później robili imprezę koktajlową, to przez cały dzień miał nie mieć czasu… chyba, że by zaprosił Deana na jedno albo oba wydarzenia. Adam nie byłby jednak szczęśliwy, gdyby Dean do nich dołączył, a Castiel nie miał pewności, czy Deanowi spodobałoby się przyjęcie. Prawdopodobnie uznałby je za napuszone albo snobistyczne. Przygryzł usta i odpisał.  
JA: NIE MOGĘ. DZISIAJ JESTEM ZAJĘTY, PRZEPRASZAM.  
Dziesięć minut później Dean nadal nie odpisał. Castiel ponownie przeczytał swoją wiadomość i spanikował, że może zabrzmiało to zbytnio jak wymówka, jakby kłamał. Czy powinien był podać więcej informacji? Mógł się był bardziej rozpisać, ale czy wtedy nie wyglądałoby to jak rozbudowane kłamstwo?  
Castiel, sfrustrowany, przeczesał sobie włosy. Nigdy nie był dobry w randkowaniu. Przed Deanem był wcześniej w dwóch związkach, z których żaden nie przetrwał dłużej, niż miesiąc. Martwił się za dużo, panikował, zbyt wiele myślał, nadmiernie analizował, a teraz z Deanem robił wszystko to od nowa.  
Minęło kolejne dziesięć minut i Castiel już pisał nową wiadomość, kiedy telefon mu ćwierknął. Tancerz wstrzymał oddech.  
DEAN: CZY W TEJ CHWILI JESTEŚ ZAJĘTY?  
Castiel zmieszany ściągnął brwi.  
JA: NIE.  
DEAN: TO DOBRZE, BO STOJĘ NA ZEWNĄTRZ TWOJEGO DORMITORIUM.  
Castiel znieruchomiał. On na pewno nie mówił poważnie? Wylazł z łóżka, mając na sobie tylko czarne bokserki, i cicho otwarł drzwi, sprawdzając, czy na korytarzu było pusto, zanim na niego wyszedł. Zszedł po cichu krótkimi schodami do głównego salonu i podreptał do drzwi. Dean z pewnością nie mógł czekać na zewnątrz, myślał Castiel. Było za wcześnie, czemu miałby wstawać tak wcześnie? Odsunął zasuwkę i ostrożnie, nie robiąc hałasu, otwarł drzwi. Przestał oddychać w chwili, w której ujrzał szczerzącego się Deana, ubranego w starą koszulkę i dżinsy.  
\- Dean? – szepnął z żałosną ilością radości w głosie. Serce waliło mu w piersi.  
\- Hej, Cas. Wpuścisz mnie? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy Castiel go wpuścił.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – szepnął Castiel przez serię pocałunków, jakimi Dean osypał jego usta.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – mruknął Dean, gładząc Castiela w górę i w dół po nagich plecach.  
Tancerz zadrżał.  
\- Tęskniłeś za mną – stwierdził sceptycznie, choć uśmiech zaprzeczał jego słowom. Czuł zawroty głowy z podekscytowania i szczęścia.  
\- Dobra, tęskniłem za twoim idealnym tyłkiem – powiedział Dean, całując go w czoło. Castiel zamknął oczy i delektował się miękkim dotykiem ust Deana. Lubił być całowany w czoło dużo bardziej, niż powinna normalna osoba.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Dean, mierząc go wzrokiem z góry na dół, po czym aprobująco skinął głową. – Już jesteś rozebrany.  
Castiel zaczerwienił się ze wstydu i objął się ramionami.  
\- Dopiero co się obudziłem.  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- Wiem – zachichotał. – Chłopie, masz niesamowity fryz – powiedział i przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy Castiela.   
Tancerz znowu zamknął oczy, goniąc za dotykiem, i niechcący westchnął z zadowolenia. Castiel zaczynał się zastanawiać nad możliwością reinkarnacji i tym, czy w poprzednim życiu był kotem, ponieważ to zakrawało na idiotyzm, jak bardzo lubił, kiedy Dean go głaskał.  
Dźwięk otwierających się i zamykających drzwi wyrwał go z oszołomienia.  
\- Chodź ze mną – szepnął Castiel. Wziął Deana za rękę i poprowadził go do góry, do pokoju, próbując nie śmiać się jak dziewczyna, kiedy Dean po drodze uszczypnął go w tyłek.  
\- Więc to jest twój-  
Nie czekając, by Dean skończył, Castiel skoczył na niego, obejmując go nogami w talii i krzyżując mu kostki na plecach.  
\- Lubisz to robić, co? – powiedział Dean z uśmieszkiem. Trzymał Casa stanowczo za tyłek, a tancerz wił się, kiedy zabłąkane palce gładziły go po wrażliwych miejscach.  
\- Lubię to, że jesteś silny – wydyszał Castiel, całując go gorączkowo.  
Dean zachichotał i poszedł w stronę łóżka, bezceremonialnie upuszczając Castiela na materac i zzuwając buty.  
\- A ja lubię to, że jesteś prawie nagi – wyszczerzył się i pochylił, by pocałować Castiela. – Ale nawet w przybliżeniu nie dość nagi – powiedział, zahaczył dwoma palcami o bokserki Castiela i powoli ściągnął je w dół, w drodze niżej otwartymi ustami całując Castiela po brzuchu i biodrach.  
Zimne powietrze omiotło najgorętsze części jego ciała, a zwłaszcza fiuta, lśniącego i mokrego na czubku. Spojrzał w dół na swoją erekcję, a potem na Deana, który również gapił mu się między nogi. Castiel przełknął z wysiłkiem, rumieniąc się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Deana. Czuł się niepewnie. Oczywiście, że Dean widział go wcześniej, obejmował go przedtem, ale nigdy rozłożonego na łóżku z tak dużą ilością nagiego ciała na pokaz.  
Na szczęście nie musiał się długo martwić o to, co Dean myślał, ponieważ spawacz już na niego wpełzał, każąc mu się cofać, a potem z łatwością ułożył się między zapraszającymi udami tancerza. To, że był nagi, zaś Dean w pełni ubrany, stanowiło niespodziewany dreszczyk.  
Castiel ssał język Deana jak kawałek owocu, a jęk, jaki tamten wydał, sprawił tylko, że Castiel złapał go mocniej i zaczął silniej ssać. Czuł już twardego fiuta Deana uwięzionego w jego dżinsach i radośnie się o niego ocierał.  
\- Kurwa – Dean oderwał się od jego ust, aby złapać oddech, a Castiel skorzystał z okazji, by polizać i podgryźć odsłonięte gardło Deana. – Cas, ty mnie kiedyś zabijesz – jęknął. – Ty i te twoje cholerne usta.  
Puls pod szczęką Deana szalał, kiedy Castiel zrobił mu malinkę. Wtedy spawacz ich przetoczył, siadając plecami do zagłówka i wciągając sobie Castiela na kolana. Spojrzał mu w oczy i przeciągnął wzrokiem tak powoli, że dla ust Castiela było to jak pieszczota.  
\- Co jeszcze możesz zrobić tymi ustami, co? – wydyszał.  
Castiel zarumienił się gorąco, jego erekcja uwięzła między ich brzuchami. Wcześniej zaledwie raz zrobił komuś loda, co dla Deana z trudem mogło być wystarczającym doświadczeniem, ale rozpaczliwie chciał spróbować. W koncu była to jedna z jego pierwszych fantazji na temat Deana.  
Dean przejechał palcami po wilgotnej dolnej wardze Castiela, a tancerz rzucił się naprzód i skubnął je, naciskając zębami na ciało. Palce wjechały mu do ust i Castiel otwarł się dla nich, pozwalając opuszkom spocząć na języku, kiedy ssał i wodził ustami po czubkach. Dean siedział jak w transie i nierówno oddychał. Przełknąwszy jego palce ponownie tak, jakby były fiutem Deana, Castiel zauważył, jak oczy spawacza pociemniały.  
\- Chryste, jesteś, kurwa, taki seksowny – szepnął Dean. W jego głosie pobrzmiewał szczery podziw, od czego Castiel się zaczerwienił. – Twoje usta i, kurwa, twoje oczy, takie wielkie i niebieskie… - zastąpił palce na wargach Castiela swoimi ustami.  
Castiel wepchnął ręce pod koszulkę Deana, macając go po piersi, po pięknych krzywiznach i zagłębieniach jego ramion i brzucha. Wtopił się w Deana, zatracił w doznaniach płynących z jego dotyku oraz w zapachu i gorącu jego ciała. Przywarł do niego, wbijając Deanowi palce w plecy, objął nogami w talii i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej do siebie.  
Dean przygryzł wargę Castiela, całując go po gardle i tuż pod uchem.  
\- Masz jakiś lubrykant? – zamruczał.  
Po tych słowach Castiel oblał się gorącem. Dosłownie płonął na kolanach Deana.  
Usta przesunęły się Castielowi po uchu.  
\- Chcę cię posuwać palcami – Dean polizał wrażliwą skórę. – Dopóki nie dojdziesz.  
Castiel silnie zadygotał. Nawet sobie nie uświadamiał, że biodra mu falowały, że ocierał się fiutem o brzuch Deana. Ręce miał wilgotne od potu w miejscach, w których przywierały do koszulki spawacza.  
Dean przesunął dłońmi po talii Castiela i złożył je na jego biodrach. Castiel sięgnął przez łóżko do nocnego stolika i drżącymi dłońmi otwarł szufladę, by wyjąć z niej butelkę lubrykantu.  
Dean wziął ją od niego, otwarł, wycisnął sporą ilość na palce i lewym ramieniem przyciągnął Castiela bliżej. Znajdowali się nos w nos, a twarz Deana się rozmazywała. Castiel zacisnął rękę na ramieniu spawacza, kiedy jego łagodny, kapiący palec okrążył mu dziurkę.  
Wepchnął się do środka i Castiel ostro wciągnął powietrze. To było coś zupełnie innego, niż mieć w tyłku własne palce. Na przykład nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co drugi chłopak zamierzał zrobić, kiedy więc Dean zgiął palec i dźgnął to miejsce w jego ciele, które sprawiało, że fiut mu pulsował, było to zaskoczenie, które tylko zwiększyło rozkosz. Palce Deana były również większe od palców Castiela, kiedy więc spawacz wsunął do środka drugi palec, tancerz natychmiast poczuł pieczenie, ale takie, które sprawiało mu przyjemność i od którego stęknął.  
Dean wolną ręką złapał fiuta Castiela, pocierając go praktycznie bez naciskania. Jego palce w tyłku Castiela poruszały się równie powoli.  
Do środka i na zewnątrz, do środka i na zewnątrz, do środka i na zewnątrz.  
Castiel próbował zmusić go do przyspieszenia, kołysząc biodrami i pchając w szorstki tunel palącej dłoni Deana, ale spawacz na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Dean – błagał.   
Dean polizał Castiela po szczęce i zagapił się na niego ciemnymi, bezdennymi oczami.  
\- Nie – jego głos był tak szorstki, jakby ktoś przeciągnął po nim papierem ściernym. – Nie ruszaj się.  
Castiel stęknął. Doznania były jednocześnie za silne i za słabe. Palce Deana gładziły go i drażniły się, w ogóle nie naciskając. Czuł w dole powoli tlący się żar rozkoszy, który nigdy by mu nie wystarczył, aby dojść. Zerknął w dół pomiędzy ich ciała, na to, jak Dean gładził go delikatnie, na wielką dłoń trzymającą mu fiuta i na kwadratowy kciuk oraz tępy paznokieć przeciągające po jego zaczerwienionej, śliskiej główce. Castiel zaskomlał Deanowi w szyję, aż do bólu pragnąc się poruszyć; jądra mu ciążyły. Co jakiś czas Dean ściskał trzon fiuta i wtedy jego chwyt zyskiwał na sile, a palce poruszały się szybciej i pchały mocniej, zaś kciuk napierał mu na pośladek, ale zanim Castiel mógł choćby mieć nadzieję na osiągnięcie orgazmu, Dean znowu zwalniał do boleśnie równego tempa.  
Castiel zaczął dyszeć, oparłszy głowę na ramieniu Deana. To była tortura, cudowna, bolesna tortura. Chciał jednocześnie, aby się skończyła i by nigdy nie ustawała.  
Wtedy Dean dołożył trzeci palec i Castiel automatycznie zapragnął poruszyć się i zaprosić go głębiej.  
\- Nie ruszaj się, Cas – warknął Dean. – Nie ruszaj się.  
Castiel zrobił, jak mu kazano, ale było to trudne, prawie niemożliwe. Jednak chwyt Deana na jego fiucie delikatnie się zmienił. Tempo pozostało takie samo, ale spawacz trzymał go nieco ciaśniej, a jego palce poruszały się nieco szybciej i mocniej. Castiel jęknął, rozpaczliwie pragnąc dojść. Wiedział, że Dean w końcu poluzuje chwyt, zanim on zdoła dojść do końca, ale to nie powstrzymało reakcji jego ciała, tego powolnego, palącego ciągnięcia w stronę orgazmu. Pocił się na całym ciele, przyciśnięty do Deana, którego ubrania zwilgotniały od ich połączonego potu. Poruszył się, by pocałować Deana, spodziewając się, że tamten znowu zwolni, ale tak się nie stało. Dean ciągnął to dalej. Całując Castiela utrzymywał to stałe, bezlitosne tempo.  
Wszystko wciąż odbywało się powoli, ale wystarczyło, by zwiększyć narastanie rozkoszy w lędźwiach. Castiel zaczął sapać mocniej, zbliżając się do końca. Wiedział, że dojdzie. Czuł to. Był na krawędzi. Potrzebował tylko trochę więcej, tylko trochę. Ale gdyby Dean teraz znowu przestał…  
\- Nie przestawaj – jęknął Castiel. – Nie… nie, o Boże, nie… - orgazm wydarł się z niego z zaskakującą siłą. W ciszy dormitorium jego jęk zabrzmiał za głośno, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył tego tak intensywnie. W efekcie całe jego ciało zadygotało, a on przywarł do Deana, ciężko dysząc mu w szyję.  
Poczuł, że Dean gładził go po włosach, i minęła długa chwila, zanim Castiel znowu był gotów się ruszyć. Ciało miał bezwładne, całkowicie wykończone. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że padł na pierś Deana, pokrytą nasieniem.  
Etykieta wymagała, żeby się ruszyć, ponieważ wciąż czuł żar erekcji Deana. Sennie szarpnął się z zamkiem, a Dean roześmiał się, chwytając go za ręce.  
\- Mm? – patrząc na niego zaskoczonym, rozmazującym się wzrokiem.  
Dean szczerzył się. Objął twarz Castiela i pogładził go po policzku.  
\- Wyglądasz, kurwa, na otumanionego, Cas.  
\- Myślę, że jestem – wychrypiał Castiel, zezując na Deana i ponownie opuszczając mu ręce na dżinsy. – Mogę…  
Dean zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Spoko. Już trzy razy sobie obciągnąłem.  
\- Och – powiedział Castiel z niewyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – Przypuszczałem, że żartowałeś.  
Dean prychnął.  
\- Nie. Staje mi za każdym razem, kiedy cię poniucham… albo zobaczę czy usłyszę… albo o tobie pomyślę… - wzruszył ramionami. – Do licha, mój fiut staje na baczność, jeśli ktoś wspomni twoje cholerne imię.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się.  
\- Przypuszczam, że miałbym rację sugerując, że twój fiut mnie lubi?  
\- O tak – powiedział Dean, dopasowując się do uśmiechu Castiela. – Mój fiut cię, kurwa, uwielbia.  
Tancerz roześmiał się na głos, a Dean dołączył do niego. Leżeli razem jeszcze chwilę dłużej, dopóki nie usłyszeli znajomych dźwięków pobudki przyjaciół Castiela i Dean musiał wyjść. Pocałował Castiela w czoło i wyszedł po cichu, zostawiając tancerza samego w pokoju.  
Castiel zagapił się na drzwi i westchnął. Już tęsknił za Deanem.

\- Powiesz mi, kto wywołał ten uśmiech na twojej twarzy? – spytała Ava po tym, jak Castiel wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Stała w drzwiach ze szczoteczką do zębów w ręce i fryzurą przypominającą ptasie gniazdo. – A może mam to z ciebie wydusić? – uśmiechała się kpiąco i Castiel musiał się roześmiać.  
\- Nikt – powiedział z taką nonszalancją, jaką zdołał, ale szczęście wypełniało go po brzegi i wiedział, że było to widać na jego twarzy. – Jestem w dobrym nastroju. To wszystko.  
Ava przygryzła usta i wskoczyła do pokoju, po czym rzuciła się na jego łóżko.  
\- Czy jakimś cudem ma to związek z Deanem Winchesterem?  
Castiel poczuł gorąco na policzkach.  
\- Nie.  
Ava pisnęła boleśnie wysoko, o wiele za głośno, jak na poranek.  
\- Wiedziałam! Powiedz mi wszystko. Zeszłej nocy wyszliście gdzieś razem, prawda? Gdzie poszliście? Co zrobiliście? Teraz się umawiacie? Och! Och! Powinieneś go zaprosić na koktajle! – Ava dosłownie wibrowała z podekscytowania.  
\- Ava, my rozmawialiśmy – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nic innego się nie wydarzyło. – Przynajmniej nie zeszłej nocy.  
\- Och… - powiedziała przygaszona. – Ale lubisz go, tak?  
Castiel przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechał się.   
\- Tak.  
\- A on lubi ciebie?  
\- Tak myślę?  
Ava klasnęła w dłonie niczym dwulatka, która dostała nowego misia.  
\- To aż nienaturalne, że moje życie miłosne dostarcza ci tyle rozrywki – powiedział Castiel, potrząsając głową.  
Avie pojaśniała twarz.  
\- Ty masz życie miłosne?!  
Castiel padł tyłem na poduszki.

Na śniadanie pochłonął miseczkę płatków, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele dyskutowali o choreografii wykorzystanej w musicalu DESZCZOWA PIOSENKA. Szukał wzrokiem Deana, ale w sali nie było go widać.  
\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że ty nie na poważnie – powiedział Baltazar.  
\- Balty, jestem całkowicie poważny – odparł Gabriel.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
\- Mmm, myślę, że zgodzę się z Baltazarem. Kelly był świetny, ale O’Connor lepszy – powiedziała Ava, z zamyśleniem oblizując łyżeczkę. – Czy on też nie zrobił salta przy ścianie?  
Gabriel stęknął.  
\- I co z tego?  
\- Co z tego? Gościu palił cztery paczki papierosów dziennie i z sukcesem wykonał dwa salta w jednym układzie – powiedział Adam. – To robi wrażenie.  
\- Taniec O’Connora w KOCHAM MELVINA też nie był okropny – powiedziała Bela.  
Castiel i Ava mruknęli coś na zgodę.  
\- Nieważne. Gdyby nie Gene Kelly, to film nie odniósłby nawet w połowie takiego sukcesu. Pogódźcie się z tym – powiedział Gabriel i wgryzł się w truskawkę – facet miał charyzmę.  
\- Urgh, ty po prostu się w nim durzysz – powiedziała Bela.  
\- Pewnie, że chcę go bzyknąć…  
\- Nie to powiedziałam.  
\- …widziałaś, jak on wyglądał?  
\- „Wyglądał” jest tu słowem kluczowym – powiedział Castiel. – Jak można uprawiać seks z kimś, kto nie żyje?  
\- To się nazywa nekrofilia i powiedziałbym, że Gabriel jest do tego zdolny – rzekł Adam.  
Kłótnia na drugim końcu sali sprawiła, że grupa podniosła wzrok i ucichła razem z resztą ludzi w środku. Brady Johnson, przystojny, pochłonięty sobą tancerz uczący się klasę niżej od Castiela, miał właśnie sprzeczkę ze swoim długoterminowym chłopakiem, Azazelem MacCabe.  
Zdaniem Castiela Azazel był najbardziej nieatrakcyjnym chłopakiem w całym Garrison. Był agresywny, oślizgły, przebiegły i kłamał. Mimo to wielu uczniów znalazło się pod jego urokiem i podążało za nim jak dzieci. Castiel nie był w stanie zgadnąć, czemu. Być może pewność siebie, jaką emanował, jego chęć łamania zasad i to, jak podle traktował swego chłopaka, sprawiało, że przychodzili do niego, żebrząc o odrobinę uwagi. Nieważne, z jakiego powodu, Castiel nie uważał go za choćby odrobinę kuszącego i chociaż nie lubił Brady’ego, to żywił do niego wiele współczucia.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Azazel znowu zdradził Brady’ego – wymamrotała Bela.  
\- Czemu on się trzyma tego padalca? – spytała Ava.  
\- Ponieważ to łóżkowy demon – powiedział Gabriel.  
Wszyscy przy stole, Castiela wliczając, zagapili się na Gabriela, jakby czekali na puentę.  
\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – wydyszała Ava. – Powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobiłeś.  
\- Co? Zaczął mnie podrywać, co doskonale potrafię zrozumieć, ponieważ ja to ja – powiedział Gabriel – a kimże jestem, żeby sobie odpuszczać okazję do dobrej zabawy?  
\- Gabriel! – wykrzyknęła Ava. – To chłopak Brady’ego.  
\- I?  
\- I to, że Brady to psychopata! – powiedziała, a Adam potaknął. – Słyszałam, że podpalił Azazelowi łóżko, kiedy go przyłapał z innym facetem.  
\- Dwa miesiące temu złamał Meg Masters nadgarstek – podpowiedziała Bela.  
Avie opadła szczęka.  
\- Meg spała z Azazelem?  
\- A z kim ta kobieta nie sypia? – wymamrotał Baltazar.  
\- Azazel to dupek! – upierała się Ava. – Brady potrzebuje nowego mózgu.  
\- Nie możesz nic poradzić na to, w kim się zakochasz – powiedział Castiel z zadumą i najwyraźniej nadeszła jego kolej, by przyjaciele zwrócili na niego uwagę. – Co? – dodał, kiedy dalej się gapili.  
\- Okej… od kiedy z ciebie taki Pan Romantyczny? – spytała Bela unosząc brew.  
Ava promieniała.  
\- Ja… - Castiel drgnął zakłopotany – ja tylko… wyrażałem opinię – zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Powinniśmy iść – rzekł nieoczekiwanie Adam.  
Castiel spojrzał w nie do końca przyjazne oczy przyjaciela.  
\- Iść?  
\- Potrzebujesz nowych butów, pamiętasz?  
\- Och… - Castiel wstał. – Tak.


	11. Chapter 11

Poranek był ostry i pachniał tym mroźnym, zimowym powietrzem, które chłodziło drogi oddechowe Castiela tak, jakby właśnie przeżuł gumę mentolową. Siedział obok Adama na pustej ławce i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył na swoje nowe buty. W mieście było tylko jedno miejsce zdolne zaspokoić potrzeby zawodowego tancerza baletowego, czyli TANIEC NA ULICY, rozsądnych rozmiarów sklep w centrum. Ceny tam były wysokie, ale towary warte były wydanych pieniędzy; stroje i wyposażenie z ich oferty było najlepszej jakości. Wciąż jednak Castiel nie był zadowolony ze swoich nowych baletek. Były po prostu zbyt nowe. Zbyt lśniące. Castiel chciał swoich starych butów. Burknął coś do siebie i zatrzasnął wieczko pudełka, wpychając je z powrotem do plastikowej torby u stóp.  
Adam zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie są takie złe. Jak tylko je roztańczysz, będą dobre… albo tak dobre, jak tamte stare, tak sądzę.  
\- Są brzydkie – poskarżył się Castiel.  
\- Są dobre – odparł Adam, biorąc łyka gorącej czekolady; unosząca się para wirowała niczym papierosowy dym. – Przynajmniej trochę ci wytrzymają.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział. Gapił się na przechodzących ludzi ubranych w zimowe stroje i zastanawiał, gdzie był Dean. Rozważał wysłanie mu wiadomości, ale widział go zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej i nie chciał się wydawać ani czepialski, ani zdesperowany, ani irytujący czy też wszystko na raz.  
\- Castiel…  
Spojrzał na Adama, skupiającego wzrok na swoim kubku. Przyjaciel miał policzki zaróżowione od zimna.  
\- Chciałem cię o coś zapytać.  
Castiel skinął głową.  
\- Dobra?  
Jego przyjaciel odetchnął z drżeniem, rzucając okiem na niego i z powrotem na swój kubek.  
\- Czy sądzisz, że… może… uch, chciałbyś się umówić… ze mną? Któregoś dnia?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.  
\- Na randkę? – spytał.  
\- Uch – Adam zmusił się do śmiechu, wreszcie patrząc mu w oczy. – Tak. Na randkę.  
Chociaż Adam wyraźnie był zażenowany, Castiel nie mógł nie zmrużyć podejrzliwie oczu ani złagodzić oskarżycielskiego tonu.  
\- Ale ty jesteś hetero.  
Adam podrapał się po karku.  
\- Może jestem bi?  
Castiel bardzo w to wątpił.  
\- Adam…  
\- Lubię cię – przerwał mu Adam. – Bardzo cię lubię. I wiem, że powiedziałem, iż jestem hetero, ale, nie wiem, bałem się. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłem niczego z facetem i nie miałem pewności, nie chciałem ci mieszać w głowie, więc też nie planowałem niczego robić – bełkotał – ale potem pojawił się Dean i…  
\- Dean? Co Dean ma z tym wspólnego?  
Adam sapnął poirytowany.  
\- Castiel, wiem, że go lubisz.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem, co Dean ma wspólnego z tobą i twoim zainteresowaniem mną - powiedział Castiel, zirytowany tonem przyjaciela.  
\- On nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni – powiedział Adam, całkowicie ignorując pytanie. – Stać cię na kogoś lepszego.  
Castiel poczuł w piersi gorący rozbłysk gniewu.   
\- A kto byłby lepszy? Ty?  
Adam zacisnął usta.  
\- Każdy byłby lepszy od niego.  
\- Adam, co jest powodem twojej niechęci do Deana Winchestera? – rzucił Castiel, zrywając się na nogi. Wiedział, że sam sobie bardzo zaprzeczał, krytykując Adama za niechęć do Deana, ale nie dbał o to, był zbyt wściekły.  
\- Mojej niechęci?! – spytał Adam wstając i patrząc Castielowi w oczy. – Ty go najpierw nienawidziłeś!  
\- Ja go nie nienawidzę! – warknął Castiel.  
\- Ale nienawidziłeś, prawda? – rzekł Adam. – Więc co się zmieniło? Dean? Czy ty? – przysunął się bliżej. – Zamierzasz zacząć chodzić jak małpa, Castiel? Albo chrząkać, jak jedna z nich? - Castiel zacisnął szczękę. – A może tak bardzo pragniesz seksu, że musisz uciekać się do kogoś tak niskiego, jak Dean, żeby…  
Adam odrzucił głowę w tył, kiedy Castiel rozbił mu pięścią nos. Zatoczył się i upadł na tyłek, gapiąc się na Castiela w całkowitym szoku, zaś krew powolnym strumieniem skapywała mu na usta.  
Castiel zgiął rękę, gapiąc się na niego. Nie bolało go to tak, jak spodziewał się po ciosie, ale na razie funkcjonował na adrenalinie, więc prawdopodobnie poczułby ból później.   
\- Możesz wracać beze mnie. Ja idę na piechotę! – podniósł swoje wstrętne nowe buty i odmaszerował.  
\- Castiel, zaczekaj! Przepraszam! Nie miałem tego na myśli! – wrzasnął Adam, ale to było jak wołać do głuchego.  
Castiel usłyszał, jak Adam pospieszył za nim.  
\- Castiel!  
Adam złapał go za ramię i Castiel próbował z nim walczyć i wyszarpnąć nadgarstek z jego chwytu, ale kiedy to zrobił, torba z butami wyleciała mu z dłoni i uderzyła nic nie podejrzewającego chłopaka w tył głowy. Torba spadła na ziemię, a Castiel przestał oddychać, kiedy sobie uświadomił, w kogo przypadkowo trafił.  
\- Co, kurwa? – warknął nastolatek, pocierając tył swej ogolonej głowy. Było ich razem siedmioro, nierozłączna grupka homofobicznych, okrutnych bandziorów, którzy żywili niezrozumiałą niechęć do uczniów Garrison. Castiel nie mógł chyba zwrócić na siebie uwagi kogoś gorszego.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział, kucając szybko, aby podnieść torbę, ale drugi chłopak był szybszy. Rozerwał plastikową osłonkę, zrzucił wieczko i wyjął baletki.  
\- Twoje? – prychnął zbir. Podał buty swemu przyjacielowi, mamrocząc coś o tańczących ciotach, a reszta grupy zarechotała pogardliwie.  
Castiel nie powiedział nic, Adam też nie. Stąpali po kruchym lodzie. Nawet, gdyby miał ochotę odejść bez butów, to istniała spora szansa, że tamci i tak by za nimi poszli. Byli bardzo uparci.  
\- Gdzie twoja tutu? – spytał inny chłopak, podnosząc pustą plastikową torbę i zaglądając do środka.  
Castiel nie sądził, aby mądrze było wykazywać, że męscy tancerze nie nosili tutu. Odzywanie się mogło jedynie sprowokować szybszą napaść, jeśli tamci właśnie to planowali zrobić.  
\- Oni nie noszą tutu – powiedziała dziewczyna. Wszyscy zdawali się mieć ok. 20 lat, ale Castiel nie mógł mieć pewności, bo ich ubrania sprawiały, że wydawali się starsi. – Nosicie rajtuzy, prawda? – spytała, zwracając się do Adama.  
Adam kiwnął głową.  
\- Czemu, kurwa, nie nosicie tutu? Tańczycie jak dziewczyny, to powinniście się ubierać jak one – odparł wysoki chłopak. Grupka zaśmiała się.  
\- Muszą pokazywać tyłki innym ciotom – powiedział kolejny chłopak, który trzymał baletki, i Castiel z przerażeniem ujrzał, jak tamten wygrzebał zapalniczkę z kieszeni i podpalił piętę. Żarząca się dziura rozrastała się powoli, przepalając materiał.  
\- Tak, w przeciwnym razie nikt ich nie zerżnie.  
\- Jebane cioty.  
\- Jebani obrzydliwcy.  
Castiel był czerwony na twarzy ze wstydu i gniewu. Miał dość. Chciał tylko wrócić do domu, do Garrison. Nie chciał słuchać, co jeszcze ktoś miał do powiedzenia. Czemu musiał czekać i wysłuchiwać obelg tylko dlatego, że byli zbyt ograniczeni, aby zrozumieć, że bycie tancerzem niekoniecznie robiło z niego geja? Był gejem, ale nie o to tu chodziło.  
\- Czy mógłbym, proszę, odzyskać swoje buty? – zapytał Castiel z taką siłą, jaką potrafił. Musiałby je naprawić, zaszyć dziurę możliwie najlepiej. Nie mógł sobie tak szybko pozwolić na kolejną parę.  
\- Pewnie, że możesz, ty pedale – powiedział chłopak, którego Castiel przypadkowo uderzył pudełkiem i który również musiał być przywódcą. Wyrwał buty przyjacielowi. – Ale to są buty do tańca, więc będziesz musiał zatańczyć. Nie mogę ich dać byle komu.  
Castielowi waliło serce i oblewał się potem.  
\- Oddaj je – powiedział.  
\- Możesz mieć je z powrotem, cioto – powiedział chłopak. – Jak zatańczysz.  
Było jasne, że w najbliższym czasie tamten nie zamierzał ich oddać, i chociaż Castiel nienawidził swoich nowych butów, to były one bardzo drogie i nie zamierzał ich poświęcać, nie bez walki. Jedną osobę już uderzył, nie było powodu, dla którego nie miałby uderzyć drugiej.  
Zrobił krok naprzód z głupim zamiarem wyrwania butów z rąk zbira, kiedy przerwał mu niski warkot silnika.  
\- O kurwa – wymamrotał chłopak.  
Obok nich zatrzymał się motor i Castiel niemal westchnął z ulgą, dopóki właściciel nie zdjął lśniącego kasku i nie okazał się blond spawaczką, która cały tydzień złowrogo na niego patrzyła. Kopnęła w nóżki i zsiadła.  
\- Powiecie mi, co robicie na zewnątrz Road House? – spytała, mierząc grupę zbirów wzrokiem, którego celem wcześniej był Castiel.  
\- Uspokój się, Harvelle, my tylko rozmawialiśmy z przyjaciółmi – powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie.   
Blondynka, Harvelle, rzuciła Castielowi i Adamowi spojrzenie, po czym z powrotem odwróciła się do tamtej siódemki.  
\- Przyjaciółmi, co? – spytała i Castielowi przypomniał się Dean. – Jak mają na imię?  
Nastąpiła krótka przerwa.  
\- Pedał nr 1 i pedał nr 2 – odparł chłopak i grupa wybuchła śmiechem.  
Harvelle nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.  
\- Wypierdalać stąd i oddawać mi te buty – powiedziała, chwytając baletki. Kiedy tamci wciąż nie odchodzili, podeszła bliżej do tego, który, jak przypuszczał Castiel, był przywódcą, z niesłabnącą pewnością siebie. Musiał jej przyznać odwagę. – Powiedziałam wypierdalać stąd – warknęła. – Chyba, że chcecie, bym powiedziała Crowleyowi, że znowu włóczyliście się poza jego budynkiem?  
Chłopak szyderczo wykrzywił twarz.  
\- Nieważne – powiedział, przechodząc obok i trącając ją ramieniem, po czym kopnął puste pudełko przez ulicę.  
Castiel z ulgą i osłupieniem krążącym mu w żyłach patrzył, jak odchodzili. Ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogliby go uratować, ona była ostatnią osobą, po której by się tego spodziewał.  
Harvelle odwróciła się do Castiela i bez słowa podała mu buty.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział, niezdolny nie wyrazić niedowierzania w głosie, i ona również musiała to usłyszeć, ponieważ spojrzała mu w oczy i westchnęła.  
\- Może i chuj z ciebie, ale na to nie zasłużyłeś. Homofobia mnie straszliwie wkurwia. A to są największe homofobiczne dupki w okolicy.  
Castiel nie był pewien, co na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Nie mają tam prawa wstępu – powiedziała, wskazując na bar za sobą. – Zatem jeśli jeszcze kiedyś sprawią wam kłopoty, po prostu wejdźcie do środka.  
\- Nie jesteśmy dość dorośli – powiedział Adam.  
Uśmieszek Harvelle był w połowie pobłażliwy, w połowie rozbawiony.  
\- Nie sprawdzają dowodów, ale jeśli będziecie mieć problemy, po prostu powiedzcie im, że mnie znacie.  
\- A, uch, kim jesteś? – spytał Adam.  
Harvelle wyciągnęła rękę.  
\- Jo Harvelle. Przyjaźnię się z Deanem Winchesterem.  
Adam i Castiel spojrzeli na siebie. Na szczęście Jo nie słyszała ich wcześniejszej kłótni, inaczej mogłaby im tak szybko nie pomóc.  
\- Jestem Adam – powiedział, chwytając jej rękę. – Adam Milligan, a to jest-  
\- Castiel Novak – przerwała, przeszywając go brązowymi oczami. – Tak, wiem, kim jesteś.  
Castiel uścisnął jej dłoń. Miała mocny chwyt. Kusiło go, by coś powiedzieć, by powiedzieć jej, że już Deana nie nienawidził, może nawet przeprosić, ale spojrzenie w jej oczy powiedziało mu, że wiedziała dużo więcej, niż dawała po sobie poznać.  
\- W każdym razie – powiedziała, przerywając ten improwizowany konkurs na spojrzenia – mam robotę do wykonania – zakręciła kluczykami wokół palca. – Trzymajcie się z dala od kłopotów.  
Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie siedzieli bezpiecznie z powrotem w samochodzie Adama.  
Co za dzień. Castiel uderzył przyjaciela, został osaczony przez chuliganów, uratowany przez wroga i zniszczył kolejną parę butów. A nawet nie przyszła jeszcze pora lunchu.  
\- Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem – wymamrotał Adam w drodze powrotnej do Garrison. - Castiel mocniej zacisnął ręce na trzymanych na kolanach butach. – Nie miałem tego na myśli.  
\- Masz prawo do własnego zdania.  
\- Castiel, ja… ja nie sądzę, że jesteś zdesperowany. To wszystko o Deanie, tak, nie lubię gościa, ale nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem o tobie.  
Castiel gapił się przez okno.  
\- Castiel-  
\- Adam, nie chcę o tym dyskutować.  
Na szczęście przyjaciel umilkł. Przyjechali do Garrison i Castiel wysiadł z samochodu, nie czekając na Adama.

\- Coś cię martwi.  
Castiel podniósł wzrok ze swego miejsca siedzącego na parapecie w sypialni, gdzie czytał, i zastał Annę stojącą w jego drzwiach z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Anno – powiedział z westchnieniem – dobrze, że wróciłaś.  
\- Dobrze jest wrócić – odparła, siadając na jego łóżku i patrząc na niego z wyraźną ciekawością. – Masz malinki na szyi.  
Castiel na pół świadomie dotknął tych znaków. Poczuł gorąco na twarzy.  
\- Gabriel zdaje się myśleć, że uprawiasz z Deanem Winchesterem gorący seks bazujący na nienawiści – powiedziała Anna.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami, zatrzaskując książkę i ześlizgując się z parapetu.   
\- Wszyscy tak myślą – powiedział, odkładając tom w twardej oprawie na półkę nad szafą.  
\- A uprawiasz?  
W przeciwieństwie do większości, jeśli Anna zadała pytanie i nie dostała odpowiedzi, to nigdy nikogo nie naciskała, chyba że czuła, iż było to konieczne. Castiel lubił tę jej cechę i było to jednym z powodów, dla których powiedział jej prawdę.  
\- W tym nie ma żadnej nienawiści.  
Anna popatrzyła na niego.  
\- Więc to nie Dean cię zdenerwował?  
Castiel pokręcił głową i usiadł obok niej na łóżku.  
\- Adam zaprosił mnie na randkę.  
Anna uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała.  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się i powiedział coś…  
\- Coś bolesnego?  
Castiel skinął głową.  
\- Tego się po nim nie spodziewałem. Jest moim przyjacielem… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Adam by…  
\- W ferworze kłótni wszyscy mówią coś, czego żałują – perswadowała Anna.  
\- Nie powiedziałby tego, gdyby nie sądził, że nie ma w tym odrobiny prawdy.  
Zapadła krótka cisza. Castiel słuchał głośnego gadania na dole, kiedy jego przyjaciele przygotowywali drinki na później. Dwa koktajle i Castiel wiedział, że będzie całkiem odurzony – zawsze miał słabą głowę, dlatego zazwyczaj nie lubił pić, ale w jego obecnym nastroju upicie się wydawało się miłym pomysłem.  
\- Czy Dean dziś przychodzi? – spytała nieoczekiwanie Anna.  
\- Nie – Castiel chciał, by było inaczej.  
Anna uśmiechnęła się, jak gdyby wiedziała. Prawdopodobnie tak było.   
\- Powinieneś go zaprosić.  
Skonsternowany Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Nie sądzę, by chciał przyjść.  
\- Spytaj go – powiedziała Anna. – Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Jakiś czas później, jak już Castiel przemielił wszystkie za i przeciw w sprawie zaproszenia Deana, stworzył, jak miał nadzieję, lekką wiadomość i wysłał ją.  
JA: WYPRAWIAMY PRZYJĘCIE KOKTAJLOWE. CHCESZ DOŁĄCZYĆ?  
Dean odpisał natychmiast.  
DEAN: CZY WY, ELEGANCCY TANCERZE, NIE WOLICIE WINA I SERA?  
To nie było zabawne, nie naprawdę, ale Castiel i tak się roześmiał. Ponownie sobie uświadomił, że tęsknił za Deanem.  
JA: LOKAJ WYBYŁ, A TO ON MA KLUCZE DO PIWNICZKI Z WINEM.  
DEAN: MOGĘ SIĘ TAM WŁAMAĆ.  
JA: TO MNIE NIE ZASKAKUJE.  
DEAN: PRZYJDŹ I ZOBACZ SIĘ ZE MNĄ.  
JA: TERAZ?  
DEAN: TAK. MAM COŚ DLA CIEBIE.  
JA: JEŚLI TO TWÓJ PENIS, TO MYŚLĘ, ŻE MOŻE POCZEKAĆ.  
Albo i nie. Jeśli chodziło o Deana, Castiel był zawsze napalony.  
DEAN: haha. TO NIE MÓJ FIUT (CHOĆ MOŻE BYĆ, JEŚLI CHCESZ). MAM DLA CIEBIE COŚ INNEGO.  
Zamyślony Castiel ściągnął usta. Co Dean mógł dla niego mieć?  
JA: JEDNO DILDO STARCZY MI AŻ NADTO, DEAN, NIE POTRZEBUJĘ KOLEJNEGO.  
DEAN: O CZYM TY, DO CHOLERY, MYŚLISZ?! MAM NA CIEBIE ZŁY WPŁYW.  
JA: ZGADZA SIĘ.  
DEAN: PRZYJDŹ I SPOTKAJ SIĘ ZE MNĄ, CAS. TO NIE JEST DILDO ANI FIUT. NIC Z TYCH RZECZY. SPOTKAJMY SIĘ. BĘDĘ CZEKAŁ U GÓRY SCHODÓW DO MOJEGO DORMITORIUM.  
Zbyt zaciekawiony, aby dłużej czekać, Castiel wsadził telefon w kieszeń i ruszył do drzwi, rzucając przyjaciołom przez ramię „Zaraz wracam”.

Jak obiecał, Dean opierał się o ścianę korytarza biegnącego do dormitorium Colta, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i gapiąc się w sufit. Kiedy ujrzał Castiela, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Castiel automatycznie odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.  
\- Hej – powiedział Dean, szczerząc się. Objął Castiela za kark i pocałował go.  
Tancerz spoczął ustami na jego ustach, ciesząc się powolnym, ciepłym dotykiem Deana głaszczącym go po krzyżu. Przytulił się bardziej do ciepłego ciała spawacza, zaciskając palce na krawędzi jego koszulki i trzymając go w miejscu.  
\- Masz coś dla mnie? – spytał Castiel ostrożnie.  
Dean prychnął.  
\- Cas, nie musisz być tak przerażony – powiedział, ale potem zdawał się poruszyć z zakłopotaniem. – Niczego sobie z tego powodu nie myśl, dobra? To nic takiego i… one są używane. Po prostu je zobaczyłem i pomyślałem, że ci się spodobają.  
Castiel pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
Dean westchnął, a policzki mu zapłonęły. Wyjął prawą rękę z kieszeni, w której trzymał bardzo mocno ściśnięte, znoszone czarne baletki. Nie były błyszczące, były matowe, powycierane i używane, ale nie dość używane. Były roztańczone, ale tylko tyle. Nie miały rozdarć, żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń, wyłącznie zagniecenia i otarcia. Były miękkie i piękne, a najważniejsze, że były w rozmiarze Castiela.  
Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Emocje go przytłaczały. Jeszcze nikt wcześniej nie zrobił dla niego czegoś tak cudownego. Nagle dzień już mu się nie wydawał tak okropny. Okrutne słowa, które tak na niego wpłynęły, gdzieś zniknęły.  
\- Hej – zachichotał Dean, dotykając jego twarzy. – To tylko buty.  
W tej właśnie chwili Castiel uświadomił sobie, że uronił kilka łez. Pociągnął nosem, czując się idiotycznie.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean – powiedział z tak wielką wdzięcznością i uznaniem, jakie mógł upchnąć w tym zdaniu.  
Dean ściągnął brwi.   
\- W porządku z tobą? – pogładził Castiela po ramieniu, muskając jego zimną, nagą skórę swoją rozgrzaną dłonią i rozgrzewając go aż do wewnątrz.   
\- Miałem zły dzień… - wymamrotał.  
\- To kiepsko – powiedział Dean. – Ale będzie lepiej.  
Castielowi usta drgnęły w uśmiechu.   
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Aha – powiedział Dean z uśmieszkiem. – Pójdziemy na tę twoją winno-serową imprezę-  
\- Tam nie ma wina i sera.  
\- …a potem będziemy się rżnąć jak króliki! Nie może być już dużo lepiej, co?


	12. Chapter 12

\- O ja pierdolę… żadnych więcej Lodzików.  
Gabriel nadąsał się.  
\- Jeszcze tylko jednego?  
\- Nie, do licha – stęknął Dean. – Smakują paskudnie.  
\- A ja je lubię – powiedziała podekscytowana Ava. – Mogę je połknąć na raz!  
\- Połykanie bez dławienia się nie znaczy, że je lubisz – powiedziała Bela.  
\- Ava po prostu lubi połykać, prawda, skarbie? – spytał Baltazar.  
\- Ta rozmowa wydawałaby się wysoce nieortodoksyjna komuś, kto by nas usłyszał – skomentował Castiel. Odchylił głowę w tył, próbując zobaczyć Deana do góry nogami, i zaśmiał się, kiedy spawacz dmuchnął mu w twarz. Siedział Deanowi na kolanach, tyłem do niego i okraczając mu nogi, więc mógł widzieć stół z koktajlami.  
Castiel oczekiwał, że w obecności Deana zrobi się niezręcznie, szczególnie po tym, jak Adam zaprosił go na randkę, i na początku było. Dean wkroczył do dormitorium, usiadł i wciągnął sobie Castiela na kolana, podczas gdy wszyscy, poza Anną, gapili się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po wstępnej rundzie pytań takich, jak „Czy wy się umawiacie?” oraz „Jak to się, do diabła, stało?”, a także całkowicie niewłaściwym ze strony Gabriela „Czy on jest duży, Castiel? Założę się, że jest wielki, co?” niezręczność wyparowała. Nawet Adam zdawał się dobrze bawić, choć czasami jego uśmiech wyglądał na wymuszony.  
Pełna wersja tego, co wcześniej tego dnia zaszło, pozostała pomiędzy Adamem i Castielem. Castiel czuł się zaskoczony, że Adam żadnemu z przyjaciół nie podał prawdziwej przyczyny stojącej za jego obolałym nosem, ale przypuszczał, że mogło to być zażenowanie i poczucie winy z jego strony i że prawdopodobnie chciał utrzymać swe rzekome uczucia do Castiela dla siebie, co Castiela doskonale satysfakcjonowało. Tancerz opowiedział wszystko Annie i był pewien, że ona zatrzyma to dla siebie, więc nie było powodu opowiadać o tym komuś jeszcze, chyba że Adam zacząłby się pienić albo był niepotrzebnie nieuprzejmy wobec Deana, ale nie był; był przyjemny, może trochę cichszy, niż zwykle, ale nie na tyle, by przyjaciele zaczęli zadawać pytania.  
\- Cas ma dość – powiedział Dean, głaszcząc tancerza po głowie.  
Castiel zachichotał znowu i mruknął przeciągle, czując palce Deana w swoich krótkich włosach. Twarz mu płonęła z gorąca i pod wpływem alkoholu, a zamiast mózgu miał papkę, jakby ktoś włożył go w mikser.  
\- Wiemy – powiedział Baltazar, popijając ciemnoróżowy koktajl. – Jego słownictwo nie zna granic, kiedy wypije o kilka za dużo.  
Castiel radośnie machnął nogami, patrząc na swoje rozmazujące się stopy w skarpetkach uderzające Deana w golenie. Trzymał ręce na kolanach Deana między swoimi nogami, więc mógł się przechylić całkiem do przodu i uważniej patrzeć na swoje nogi, jednak coś szarpnęło nim do tyłu.  
\- Spadniesz, Cas – szczupłe ramiona objęły go w talii i został przyciągnięty do bardzo gorącej, twardej piersi. Castielowi zjechał żołądek. – Myślę, że lepiej przekonać go, aby poszedł do łóżka – powiedział Dean.  
\- Nie trzeba go będzie mocno przekonywać – powiedział ktoś, ale Castiel nie trudził się patrzeniem, kto, ponieważ zbyt zajmowało go szturchanie Deana nosem w szyję.  
\- Chodź, Cas.  
I nagle Castiel stał. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Trudno mu to było stwierdzić, skoro reszta świata kręciła się szybciej, niż był w stanie zrozumieć. Zatoczył się naprzód i ramiona złapały go znowu.  
Cóż, to było nawet przydatne, pomyślał Castiel. Czy zawsze będą go łapać?  
Nie był w stanie ustawiać nóg jedna za drugą, więc podłoga nieoczekiwanie zniknęła i znalazł się w czyichś ramionach. Marszcząc się, przyjrzał się profilowi swego porywacza i zdał sobie sprawę, kto to był.  
\- Dean! – wykrzyknął Castiel, po czym stęknął. – Dean, czuję się ekstremalnie zawrotnie.  
\- Chce to ktoś przetłumaczyć?  
Ludzie się śmiali, choć Castiel nie wiedział, kto.  
\- Chodzi mu o to, że kręci mu się w głowie – powiedział ktoś.  
\- Kręci się w głowie. Jasne. Powinienem był zgadnąć – sapnął Dean i oto znowu się poruszali.   
\- Dobranoc, Castiel!  
Castiel zerknął Deanowi przez ramię, chcąc widzieć, kto się odezwał. Zauważył swoich przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dobranoc! – zaśpiewał.  
Chwila… czemu szedł do łóżka? Nawet nie czuł się zmęczony. Ziewnął nieświadomie i musiał przyznać, że być może czuł się nieco śpiący.  
Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym otwarł je ponownie w chwili, w której opadł na coś bardzo miękkiego. Zamrugał w ciemności, patrząc na Deana i szukając go.  
\- Zamierzasz – ziewnął – zostać tutaj? – spytał.  
Dean ostrożnie ściągnął tancerzowi dżinsy.   
\- Przykro mi, Cas. Muszę spać we własnym łóżku.  
Castiel usłyszał, jak się sam poskarżył, ale nie wiedział dokładnie, co powiedział.  
Dean zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- Mógłbym ci teraz powiedzieć cokolwiek, a ty byś nie zapamiętał, co?  
\- Zapamiętałbym – odparł Castiel, już odpływając.  
\- W porządku – szepnął Dean z uśmiechem w głosie. – Wobec tego powierzę ci tajemnicę…

Następnego ranka Castiel obudził się z gwałtownym bólem głowy i wrażliwym żołądkiem. Stęknął i przekręcił się na bok, z dala od światła dnia bezmyślnie wlewającego się do pokoju. Bał się myśleć o połączeniu drinków, jakie wychylił poprzedniego wieczoru.  
\- Castiel, nie śpisz? – spytała Ava przez drzwi sypialni.  
Castiel chrząknął.  
\- Wkrótce schodzimy na śniadanie – drzwi skrzypnęły przy otwieraniu i dziewczyna zajrzała do środka, chichocząc na widok jego leżącej twarzą w dół postaci. – Spójrz tylko na swój stan – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – No dalej, wstawaj i będziesz mógł zjeść jakieś śniadanie.  
\- Nie, zostaję w łóżku – wymamrotał Castiel, otulając się kołdrą.  
\- No choooodź! Dziś podają bekon.  
\- Zostaję w łóżku.  
\- Nadal śpi?  
\- Powiedział, że zostaje w łóżku.  
\- Castiel, zbieraj swój bezczelny tyłek z łóżka! – krzyknął Gabriel.  
\- Idźcie. Sobie.  
Kroki wymykające się z jego pokoju sprawiły, że z ulgą westchnął w poduszkę. Już odpływał ponownie, zadowolony, że spędzi swój kacowy wyrok w głębokim śnie, kiedy jakiś niemożliwy, wstrząsający ziemią hałas sprawił, że poderwał się nad łóżkiem.  
\- AAA! – Castiel podniósł się na klęczki, przyciskając poduszkę do piersi i łapczywie wciągając tlen.  
Gabriel w ramach podpórki trzymał się Avy, oboje rechotali jak hieny, zaś w jego ręce widniał jaskrawoczerwony klakson.  
Gniew narósł w nim szybko i gorąco.  
\- GABRIEL! – ryknął Castiel.  
Przyjaciele mieli łzy w oczach, tak głośno się śmiali.   
\- Powinieneś zobaczyć… - Gabriel nie mógł złapać tchu - …swoją twarz.  
\- Ja ci dam twarz! – warknął Castiel, zrywając się z łóżka.  
Gabriel i Ava szybko uciekli i cała trójka pognała na dół, do głównego salonu, przebiegając obok zdumionej Anny.  
Jednym szybkim susem Castiel rzucił się na Gabriela i padli razem na kanapę, walcząc wściekle, by przyszpilić się nawzajem do kanapy. Stoczyli się na podłogę, gdzie Castiel zdołał usiąść na Gabrielu, a potem pobić go poduszką po głowie. Gabriel wciąż chichotał, więc Castiel tylko uderzał go mocniej.  
\- Ha… ha… - wysapał Gabriel, gdy tylko Castielowi skończyła się energia. – W żadnym razie nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem!  
Czy kogoś dziwiło, że Castiel nienawidził poranków?

Później tego dnia, kiedy Castiel pozbierał się po kacu tak, jak mógł, poszedł spotkać się z Deanem u wejścia do Garrison. Planowali kolejną przejażdżkę i Castiel nie mógł się tego doczekać. W brzuchu coś mu skakało z podniecenia, kiedy zszedł na parter, ale gwałtownie zatrzymał się na miejscu na widok nieuśmiechniętego Adama.  
\- Dokąd idziesz? – spytał Adam, uderzając Castiela dłonią w pierś.  
Tancerz, marszcząc się, cofnął się o krok.  
\- Idę spotkać się z Deanem.  
\- Za pół godziny będzie po czasie. Nie wolno ci opuszczać terenów szkoły.  
\- Wrót nie zamykają aż do 21.00.  
\- Zrobią to wcześniej, jeśli się dowiedzą, iż uczniowie się wymykają – powiedział Adam obłudnie. Brzmiało to zupełnie jak pogróżka. Adam, którego Castiel znał, nie był kimś, kto by rozmawiał z nauczycielem za jego plecami, ale to był inny Adam, taki, którego nie lubił.  
\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał Castiel.  
Adam błysnął oczami.  
\- Po tym, co wywinąłeś? Zasługujesz na niewielki rewanż.  
Castiel zdezorientowany spojrzał na niego zezem.  
\- Niczego nie wywinąłem.  
\- Och, nie wciskaj mi kitu. Jednego dnia zapraszam cię na randkę, a ty tego samego wieczoru sprowadzasz pieprzonego Winchestera do naszego dormitorium? Wpełzasz na niego, na jego kolana, całujesz się z nim?  
Prawda była taka, że Castielowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, iż Adam mógłby to uznać za obrazę, ale, naprawdę, to nie był jego problem. Zamierzał być z Deanem w obecności przyjaciół, czy to się Adamowi podobało, czy nie, i lepiej dla niego, by się do tego przyzwyczaił.  
\- Ja tylko chciałem być z Deanem. Nie zrobiłem tego na złość tobie – powiedział Castiel. – Przepraszam, jeśli tak to odebrałeś.  
Adam zaśmiał się posępnie.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Czemu się tak zachowujesz? – zapytał Castiel. Ledwo rozpoznawał Adama. Znał go od sześciu lat i jeszcze ani razu nie widział tej jego strony, a to go przerażało, ponieważ tej osoby nie znał.  
\- Zachowuję się jak? Jak zły? Och, przepraszam, jeszcze nikt się na ciebie nie wkurzył? Zawsze wszystko uchodzi ci płazem?  
Castiel spojrzał w jego lśniące złowrogo oczy i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Muszę spotkać Deana.  
\- A ja ci mówiłem, że jest już prawie po czasie – powiedział Adam, łapiąc go za ramię i nie pozwalając mu odejść.  
Castiel spojrzał na silny chwyt na swoim bicepsie, a potem w oczy Adama.  
\- Daj mi odejść. – „W przeciwnym razie” zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu. Castiel żadną miarą nie był słabeuszem. Jeśli Adam chciał mu grozić, to on był bardziej niż chętny, by dodać do tego coś swojego.  
Na szczęście Adam pohamował swe pełne furii słowa i puścił jego ramię, trącając go w drodze na górę.  
Castiel obserwował go, marszcząc brwi. Będzie musiał uważnie go obserwować.

\- Nie spieszyło ci się – powiedział Dean z uśmiechem. Castiel przyjął jego pocałunek, ale niewiele zrobił, by go odwzajemnić, i Dean to zauważył. – Co się dzieje?  
\- Adam… - odparł Castiel i zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko, co się między nimi dwoma zdarzyło, wliczając zajście z Jo. Nie trzeba mówić, że Dean nie był szczególnie zachwycony.  
\- Co jest, kurwa?!  
\- Dean, uspokój się.  
\- Jakieś dupki palą ci buty, a twój durny przyjaciel ci grozi, i ty mi mówisz, że ma mi to pasować?!  
\- Najlepiej tak.  
\- Ten gówniarz – warknął Dean. – Tylko dlatego, że nie miał jaj na tyle, żeby coś zrobić, zanim się tu pojawiłem, to myśli, że teraz może rościć sobie prawa?  
\- Dean, ja nie jestem nagrodą. Adam nie zamierzał…  
\- Pojeb. Powinienem go opieprzyć, zanim przyjdzie mu jakaś głupota do głowy.  
Poirytowany Castiel potarł sobie czoło. Dokładnie dlatego nic Deanowi nie powiedział.   
\- Możesz, proszę, przestać udawać jaskiniowca? Umiem się sobą zająć. Adam jest na mnie… zdenerwowany. To wszystko. Przejdzie mu.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Lepiej, żeby – skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś wpadnie na pomysł, żeby ci grozić lub zapraszać cię na randkę, to masz mi powiedzieć.  
Castiel oparł się chęci, by przewrócić oczami.  
\- Nie sądzę, aby Adam miał w najbliższym czasie zaprosić mnie gdziekolwiek. W chwili obecnej mnie nienawidzi.  
\- Tak. Jasne. Ponieważ uczucia, jakie prawdopodobnie żywił do ciebie od lat, tak po prostu… - Dean machnął palcami – znikną.  
Było czymś zarówno komicznym, jak i irytującym słuchać nadopiekuńczego i zazdrosnego trajkotania Deana.  
\- Nie trzeba się o nic martwić – powiedział Castiel, wsuwając ręce pod skórzaną kurtkę Deana. – Jestem z tobą.  
Powolny uśmieszek wygiął usta spawacza.  
\- Jesteś mój, co?  
\- Nie do końca to powiedziałem.  
\- Nie, ja tak mówię – powiedział Dean, szczerząc się i przyciągając Castiela bliżej.   
Castiel automatycznie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Znowu czuł motyle w żołądku. Przechylił głowę, muskając wargami usta Deana. Pocałunek był powolny i ciepły i Castiel rozpłynął się pod jego wpływem.  
Kiedy Dean przerwał całowanie, spojrzał na Castiela z wyrazem, jakiego tancerz nie umiał odczytać.  
\- Czy dużo pamiętasz z sobotniej nocy?  
Castiel zachichotał.  
\- Niewiele – powiedział, ale potem żołądek mu opadł i Castiel spojrzał ostro na spawacza. – Czy zrobiłem coś kłopotliwego?  
Dean uśmiechnął się, wodząc wzrokiem gdzieś ponad ramieniem Castiela.  
\- Nie.  
Castiel próbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale Dean nie patrzył na niego.  
\- Więc co…  
\- Chodź – powiedział Dean. – Wyrwijmy się stąd na chwilę – splótł palce z palcami Castiela i pociągnął go do Impali. Przez resztę nocy nic więcej nie zostało powiedziane o sobocie.


	13. Chapter 13

W miarę upływu dni Castiel odkrył, że osiągnął ten rodzaj szczęścia, jaki zawsze uważał za niemożliwy. On i Dean byli cudownie zadowoleni i, co ironiczne, nie pokłócili się od czasu ich pierwszego wypadu z Garrison. Podróże stały się czymś regularnym, choć starali się dodatkowo stale uważać na Adama.  
Po ich konfrontacji Adam nie odezwał się do Castiela ani słowem, a jego ciągłe ignorowanie przyjaciela nie przeszło niezauważone przez resztę grupy. W środę prawda wreszcie wyszła na jaw i Castiel powiedział przyjaciołom, co dokładnie między nimi zaszło. Stało się również jasne, że Adam, ze wszystkich ludzi, zwierzył się Baltazarowi i porozmawiał z nim na temat swoich uczuć do Castiela.  
Mieli przerwę między zajęciami – Ava, Castiel i Baltazar – i stali na korytarzu, kiedy Baltazar spoważniał.  
\- Zdenerwowałeś go – powiedział ze zdumiewającym zatroskaniem w głosie. – Czego się spodziewałeś? Lubi cię od lat, a kiedy wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, żeby zaprosić cię na randkę, ty walisz mu w twarz-  
\- Hej, zasłużył na to! – wtrąciła się Ava.  
\- …i żeby dodatkowo posypać rany solą, w jego obecności garniesz się do Deana – Baltazar wzruszył ramionami. Był to kolejny nietypowy gest i Castiel zaczynał myśleć, że wcale nie znał swych przyjaciół tak dobrze. – Adam ma prawo być zły.  
Ava, która dość wyraźnie stała po stronie Castiela, tupnęła nogą.  
\- Ale on nazwał Castiela zdesperowanym! Raczej niezbyt romantycznie, co?!  
\- Adam nazwał go zdesperowanym, ponieważ umawia się z Deanem, a bądźmy szczerzy – powiedział Baltazar – Dean „jem-z-koryta” Winchester nie jest materiałem na chłopaka klasy A.  
Castiel otwarł usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale Ava go ubiegła.  
\- Dean to świetny gościu! Jest cudowny, słodki i zabawny i Castiel jest z nim szczęśliwy! A w razie, gdybyś zapomniał, Baltazar, to Castiel jest twoim przyjacielem! Więc zacznij się zachowywać jak przyjaciel, zamiast narzekać na jego chłopaka tylko dlatego, że nie ubiera się u Armaniego i woli piwo od wina!  
Castiel i Baltazar obserwowali z równie zszokowanymi minami, jak odchodziła, tupiąc, w baletkach i tutu.  
\- Nie zna piekło straszliwszej furii… - wymamrotał Baltazar.

Naprawdę rzadko zdarzało się dostać pochwałę od pani Tapping i Castiel był bardzo zadowolony, kiedy otrzymał jedną w trakcie prób. Według pani Tapping „nareszcie przedstawiał odpowiednią ilość radości jak na Dziadka do Orzechów” (ale ramiona mógł mieć prostsze).  
Występ świąteczny zbliżał się szybko. Za dwa i pół tygodnia miała się odbyć premiera i Castiel wraz z resztą uczniów Garrison mieli wystąpić przed setkami ludzi. Wszystko to zarówno szarpało nerwy, jak i ekscytowało, i atmosferę Garrison wypełniało oczekiwanie. Castiel to uwielbiał. Nic nie mogło się równać z pokazywaniem zachwyconej publiczności efektów miesięcy ciężkiej pracy. A finałowe brawa? Fantastyczne.  
Castiel po próbach przepchnął się przez tłoczny i zapchany ludźmi korytarz na zewnątrz. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, a odrobina samotności zawsze była mile widziana. Od czasu do czasu czuł się przyduszony, jeśli ciągle ktoś mu towarzyszył. Chwila ciszy działała cuda na jego koncentrację i pomagała mu się uspokoić, pozbywając się stresu, jaki nieświadomie w sobie nosił. Cicho wymknął się na tyły kuchni, z dala od innych, i usiadł na jednej z ławek, jakich obsługa używała w trakcie przerw na papierosa. Podciągnął kolana do piersi, próbując zatrzymać ciepło w ciele. Powietrze było lodowate, ale odświeżające; kąsało go w uszy, nos i policzki.  
Ktoś prychnął i Castiel podniósł wzrok.  
\- Myślałam, że tylko ja wiem o tym miejscu – powiedziała Jo, siadając przy nim. Wyciągnęła papierosa i przytrzymała ustami, przeszukując kieszenie prawdopodobnie w celu znalezienia zapalniczki. Jej robocze ubrania były poplamione olejem i smarem, a Castiel bez wysiłku wyczuwał zapach metalu. Z powątpiewaniem zerknął na papierosa między jej wargami.  
Uniosła brew.  
\- Zamierzasz na mnie donieść?  
Castiel potrząsnął głową i zagapił się na zmrożone grunty. Nie było mowy o żadnym wietrze. Brak było jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Gdyby nie gwar i stukanie garnkami dobiegające z otwartych kuchennych okien, Castiel uznałby to za nierzeczywiste.  
\- Dean uważa to za obrzydliwe – powiedziała, osłaniając zapalniczkę dłonią, podczas gdy koniec papierosa zaczął się żarzyć. – Ale mnie to nie obchodzi – wydmuchnęła kłąb dymu i Castiel patrzył, jak smuga się ulatniała. – I tak palę tylko od czasu do czasu – posłała mu uśmieszek. – Nie wystarczy, by mnie zabić.  
Ciężkie buty Jo leżały na ziemi. Siedziała z jedną stopą na ławce, opierając się łokciem o uniesione kolano, podczas gdy druga tupała o zimny beton. Jo nosiła różowe, pasiaste skarpetki i z jakiegoś powodu Castiel odkrył, że to wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
\- Więc o co chodzi między tobą a Adamem?  
Uśmiech Castiela zniknął.  
\- Czy Dean mówi ci wszystko? – burknął.  
\- Dean nic mi nie mówi. W każdym razie nie słowami.  
Tancerz spojrzał na nią, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- On jest jak otwarta książka, jeśli wiesz, czego szukać – powiedziała Jo. – Znam Deana od lat, więc całkiem płynnie władam Winchesterskim.  
\- Jak się poznaliście?  
\- Bydlak przejechał mi kota.  
Castiel spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a Jo zachichotała.  
\- Kiedy miał 11 lat, ukradł jeden z samochodów ojca i ruszył w podróż życia. Takim odrapanym, żółto-czarnym Mustangiem – wyszczerzyła się, zaciągając się papierosem. – Przyspieszył w dół drogi i przejechał po tym cholernym kocie. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jego twarzy – roześmiała się – praktycznie srał pod siebie. Nie przejmował się tym, że groziło mu urwanie jaj za kradzież samochodu, on się tylko martwił o pieprzonego kota. Przyniósł go do mojego domu cały załzawiony i przepraszający. – Zaśmiała się znowu. – Nie, żebym się przejęła, skoro na moim progu stał gorący chłopak.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Wyluzuj – powiedziała z uśmieszkiem. – Kiedyś się w nim durzyłam i kto by mógł mnie winić? Byłam dzieciakiem, a on był wspaniały – i nadal jest. Niestety, jest też, kurwa, absolutnym gejem.  
\- Teraz nic do niego nie czujesz?  
Jo przewróciła oczami.  
\- Proszę. Nie jestem głupia. Zaliczyłam już swoją tęsknotę. Poza tym, teraz jest dla mnie jak brat. Nie chciałabym go nawet, gdyby był hetero.  
Castielowi trudno było w to uwierzyć. Kto mógłby nie chcieć Deana Winchestera?  
\- W każdym razie, lepiej już pójdę – powiedziała i wyrzuciła niedopałek. – Miło z tobą pogadać, Cas.

Gdy tylko szkolne zajęcia się skończyły, Castiel został jeszcze z paroma uczniami, aby poćwiczyć. Kładziono nacisk na dopracowanie choreografii i nie było miejsca na choćby odrobinę lenistwa czy odkładania na później.  
O 21.00 Castiel padł twarzą na łóżko. Skarpetki lepiły mu się do stóp potem i krwią, koszulka i rajtuzy przypominały drugą skórę i cierpł na myśl o zdejmowaniu ich przy swym głębokim wyczerpaniu.  
Przesadził. Koledzy z klasy ostrzegali go, żeby nie ćwiczył zbyt wiele godzin bez przerwy, ale nie chciał wychodzić, dopóki jego ruchy nie stały się płynne i bezbłędne.  
Zaćwierkał jego leżący na stoliku nocnym telefon i w ciszy pokoju zabrzmiało to jak ptak śpiewający o wschodzie słońca. Okiem, które nie tkwiło w poduszce, spojrzał na urządzenie i wymamrotał coś z ubolewaniem. Ramiona ciążyły mu niby ołów, kiedy zwędził telefon ze stolika i przeczytał wiadomość.  
DEAN: UKRYWASZ SIĘ? CAŁY DZIEŃ CIĘ DZIŚ NIE WIDZIAŁEM.  
Pomimo zmęczenia Castiel uśmiechnął się i słabo zachęcił kciuki do wystukania odpowiedniej ilości liter. Był tak zmęczony, że nie dbał o to, iż gramatyka i pisownia pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.  
JA: PRZEPRASZAM. TANCZYLEM.  
DEAN: TAŃCZYSZ KAŻDEGO DNIA, I „TANCZYLEM”??? ZNOWU JESTEŚ PIJANY?  
Castiel zaśmiał się, ale z powodu wyczerpania zabrzmiało to nieco histerycznie.  
JA: PRZYJDZIESZ TU?  
Odpisał z większym wysiłkiem, przekręcając się na plecy, by używać obu rąk.  
JA: BO MUSZĘ CIĘ ZOBACZYĆ.  
DEAN: MUSISZ MNIE ZOBACZYĆ? TO BRZMI ZŁOWROGO…  
JA: WIESZ, CO ZNACZY „ZŁOWROGO”?  
DEAN: TAK. NA KOLANACH LEŻY MI SŁOWNIK.  
Castiel, rumieniąc się, przygryzł usta i wypisał szczególnie flirciarską wiadomość.  
JA: CZY ZAMIAST TEGO JA MÓGŁBYM CI USIĄŚĆ NA KOLANACH?  
DEAN: CAS, MOŻESZ MI USIĄŚĆ NA KOLANACH W KAŻDEJ CHWILI. CZY DO TEGO JESTEM CI POTRZEBNY? DO PILNEGO SEKSU NA SIEDZĄCO?  
JA: NIE, NIE DO SEKSU.  
DEAN: MOJE NADZIEJE ZGINĘŁY W PŁOMIENIACH.  
JA: MUSISZ MI POMÓC SIĘ ROZEBRAĆ.  
DEAN: WITAJ, STÓJECZKO! BĘDĘ TAM ZA PIĘĆ MINUT.

\- Chryste, co się, kurwa, stało z twoimi stopami? – spytał Dean, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Castiel poprosił, by Dean wszedł sam, ponieważ nie mógł się ruszyć, czy też, mówiąc dokładnie, nie chciał się ruszyć.  
Było to niezgodne ze wszystkim, czym Castiel się szczycił, ale czasami, kiedy był z Deanem, nie umiał nie zachowywać się dziecinnie czy też bardziej wrażliwie, niż faktycznie się czuł, ponieważ wiedział, że Dean go obejmie, pocieszy i ochroni, i dobrze było wiedzieć, że ktoś się nim zajmie. Nie podobało mu się, jakie wrażenie uległości to sprawiało, ale było za dobre, żeby sobie odpuścić, zatem nie miał skrupułów co do dąsania się.  
\- Przesadziłem – zaskomlał.  
Dean sapnął – coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a śmiechem.   
\- Bez jaj – przysunął się do boku łóżka i splótł palce z palcami Castiela, kiedy tancerz uniósł dłoń. Dean zaśmiał się i pochylił, aż wreszcie znaleźli się blisko siebie. – Spójrz tylko na siebie, jak się nad sobą użalasz – wymamrotał w usta Castiela.  
Wargi tancerza rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś mi poprawić samopoczucie – szepnął Castiel, gładząc palcami miękkie włosy Deana i przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
\- Mmm, to mogę zrobić… - Dean już szykował się do wspięcia na niego, ale Castiel zatrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na piersi.  
\- Pod prysznicem – powiedział. – Brzydko pachnę.  
\- Pachniesz niesamowicie – odparł Dean, szturchając mu szyję i absolutnie nie zwracając uwagi na jego próby odepchnięcia go.  
\- Dean. Ja śmierdzę potem.  
\- Mmm…  
Castiel mlasnął.  
\- Lubisz zapach potu?  
\- Lubię twój zapach.  
\- Sugerujesz, że zawsze czuć mnie potem? – spytał Castiel z grymasem na twarzy.  
Dean roześmiał się i odsunął, by na niego popatrzeć.  
\- Jaka z ciebie baba – westchnął. – No chodź, księżniczko, umyjmy ci włosy.  
\- Nie jestem księżniczką – mruknął Castiel, ale pozwolił Deanowi podciągnąć się na nogi i zaprowadzić do dołączonej łazienki. Składała się z białego zlewu, toalety i prysznica w rogu, oddzielonego szklaną taflą – w Garrison nie uznawano zasłon – zaś całość lśniła, jakby szykowała się do zdjęć w jakimś magazynie. Dean rozejrzał się po niewielkiej, lśniąco białej przestrzeni.  
\- To jest najczystsza łazienka, jaką w życiu widziałem.  
Castiel ziewnął potężnie, kołysząc się na obolałych stopach.   
\- To dlatego, że jesteś małpą, a małpy nie dbają o higienę osobistą – wybełkotał.  
Dean przewrócił oczami i odkręcił prysznic, a z gorącego strumienia buchnęła para.  
\- Dobra, panie Śpiączka, proszę unieść ręce.  
\- Dean, stopy mnie bolą – poskarżył się Castiel, kiedy koszulka odkleiła się od niego i wylądowała na podłodze.  
\- Tak, Cas, wiem – odparł Dean i przykucnął, by po kolei i ostrożnie zdjąć tancerzowi skarpetki. Zaschnięta krew boleśnie oderwała się od jego odcisków, ale było ogromną ulgą móc je zdjąć i wystawić stopy na powietrze.  
Kiedy Dean ściągnął Castielowi rajtuzy i bieliznę, bezwstydnie przebiegł wzrokiem po jego nagim ciele i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy podchwycił wzrok Castiela. Dean rozebrał się również – za szybko jak na gust tancerza – i wprowadził ich obu pod gorący strumień wody.  
Castiel zadygotał, kiedy woda w niego uderzyła. Odsunął sobie włosy klejące mu się do czoła i stanął twarzą do Deana. Kabina ledwo wystarczyła dla nich obu, choć Castielowi by nie przeszkadzało, gdyby było inaczej. Miałby kolejną wymówkę, by przycisnąć się do nagiego ciała Deana, co zawsze było mile widziane. I jak piękne to było ciało.  
Castiel przesunął dłońmi po gładkich płaszczyznach torsu Deana, pocierając palcami dwa piaskowego koloru sutki oraz pępek. Fiut spawacza był twardy i zakrzywiał się w stronę brzucha całkiem tak, jak u niego. Patrząc na Deana, na jego wilgotne, całuśne usta i łagodne, zielone oczy, w których widniało tyle uczucia, dużo więcej, niż Dean kiedykolwiek dawał mu do zrozumienia, Castiel poczuł silny przypływ zaborczości. Nagle zapragnął wiedzieć, kto jeszcze dotykał Deana tak, jak on, i kogo jeszcze Dean pragnął tak, jak jego? Serce go zabolało na myśl o tym, że Dean był z kimś innym, pragnął kogoś innego. To było idiotyczne i wiedział o tym, ale nie umiał nad tym zapanować.  
Coś szturchnęło go w czoło, wygładzając obecne tam zmarszczki, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, Dean się uśmiechał. Opuścił rękę.  
\- Cas, branie prysznica nie wymaga tak wiele myślenia – powiedział.  
Castiel zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale na szczęście Dean uznał jego wyraźnie nieudaną próbę okazania radości za przejaw zmęczenia. Pocałował Castiela w usta i z małej półki wziął szampon.  
\- L’Oreal, co? – powiedział, sprawdziwszy etykietę. – A ja myślałem, że myjesz włosy w płynnym złocie albo coś.  
\- Tu, w Garrison, Dean, jesteśmy bogaci, ale nie aż tak.  
Umyli się nawzajem i nawzajem sprawili sobie przyjemność, używając śliskich od mydła dłoni na najwrażliwszych częściach swoich ciał, dopóki nie doszli. Wytarli się, Castiel ubrał się w bokserki i koszulkę, a Dean z powrotem w swoje ciuchy, po czym wrócili do sypialni tancerza.  
\- Nie odchodź – powiedział Castiel, kiedy Dean wziął swoją kurtkę.  
Spawacz zachichotał.  
\- Nie mogę zostać, Cas. Jeśli rano ktoś mnie zobaczy wychodzącego z twojego dormitorium-  
\- Zostań na trochę – powiedział Castiel z nadzieją. – Możemy… pogadać.  
Dean uniósł brew, uśmiechając się.  
\- Pogadać?  
\- Proszę?  
\- No dobra – powiedział Dean bez konieczności perswadowania mu tego. – Ale wyjdę, jak tylko zaśniesz.  
\- To nie zasnę.  
\- Tak, jasne…  
Położyli się razem i Dean przygarnął Castiela do swojej piersi, splatając z nim nogi. Castiel wsunął głowę pod brodę Deana i obiema rękami złapał go za koszulkę, w razie, gdyby spawaczowi przyszło do głowy się wymykać. Dla pewności przerzucił nogę przez biodro Deana.  
\- Więc… o czym chcesz pogadać? – mruknął Dean, a jego gardło wibrowało Castielowi przy twarzy.  
\- O poprzednich związkach – z nerwów skręcało go w żołądku, kiedy to powiedział, i cieszył się, że nie mógł widzieć twarzy Deana.  
Dean zaśmiał się miękko.  
\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że o tym myślałeś?  
\- Ponieważ wyraziłem się dość specyficznie.  
\- Cas, to było pytanie retoryczne.  
\- Och…  
\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
Castiel poczuł gorąco na twarzy.  
\- Ilu… miałeś innych?  
\- Innych? Znaczy się chłopaków? – Castiel skinął głową i Dean musiał poczuć ten ruch, bo odpowiedział. – Hmm, tylko dwóch.  
\- A czy ty…  
\- Czy ich rżnąłem? Tak.  
Niemile widziany ból dziabnął tancerza w brzuch.  
\- Czy… ty to lubiłeś?  
\- Tak, pewnie, że tak.  
Było to głupie pytanie, ale zarazem nie do uniknięcia. Castiel żywił maleńką nadzieję, że z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu Dean się tym nie rozkoszował. Ale było to idiotyczne przypuszczenie, ponieważ to był seks, a seks zawsze był dobry.  
\- Cas, o co chodzi? – spytał Dean, próbując przekrzywić głowę tak, by na niego popatrzeć, ale Castiel przysunął się bliżej i nie dopuścił do tego. Dean westchnął. – Martwisz się czymś?  
\- Nie – wymamrotał mu Castiel w szyję. – Pogadajmy o czymś innym.  
\- Dobra.  
\- Jo powiedziała mi, że przejechałeś jej kota.  
Nastąpiła króciutka pauza, po czym Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- O cholera, kiedy ci o tym powiedziała?  
\- Dzisiaj.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że powiedziała ci również, iż zwierzak przeżył, bo nie jestem zabójcą! To cholerstwo siedziało na środku drogi. Nie widziałem go, bo wszystkie kasety mi się wysypały…

Castiel czuł się zdezorientowany, powróciwszy do rzeczywistości. Uświadomił sobie, że musiał na chwilę odpłynąć, i potrzebował trochę czasu na załapanie, gdzie był i kto mówił.  
\- …też nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu o tym, co czuł. Po prostu nie umie tego wyrazić słowami. Sądzę, że nie chce.  
To był Dean i to on szeptał. Castiel starał się oddychać równo i miękko i słuchał.  
\- Powiedział mi, że rozmawia z mamą, kiedy ona śpi. Mówi jej wszystko, czego nie może jej powiedzieć, kiedy jest przytomna. I to też działa. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham, nie martwiąc się o to, co powiesz albo jak zareagujesz. Mogę to powiedzieć tyle razy, ile zechcę. Nie ma żadnego pieprzenia przy okazji. Nie ma presji. Mogę po prostu… ci powiedzieć. Nie muszę tego usprawiedliwiać czy mówić ci, kiedy, czemu albo jak. Mogę to po prostu, kurwa, powiedzieć. A muszę to mówić. Muszę. Bo… kurwa, Cas. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Cały czas o tobie myślę. Cały czas cię pragnę. Zupełnie, jakbyś wypalił mi się w mózgu. I kiedy patrzę na ciebie, a ty patrzysz na mnie tymi, kurwa, wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, to chcę ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Po prostu… nie mogę.  
Dean westchnął mu we włosy, a gorący oddech wsiąkł Castielowi w głowę.  
Castiel nigdy nawet przez chwilę by nie pomyślał, że Dean go kochał, i nigdy by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby spawacz powiedział mu to prosto w oczy. Ale leżąc w cieple ramion Deana i słysząc tę głęboką, niezaprzeczalną szczerość w jego głosie, nawet swoim zamglonym przez sen umysłem, wciąż mógł stwierdzić, że była to prawda.  
Castiel czekał, by Dean znowu zaczął mówić, ale chłopak milczał, milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, i dopiero kiedy tancerz usłyszał jego powolne, wydłużone oddechy, uświadomił sobie, że tamten zasnął.


	14. Chapter 14

W piątek Castiel z zadowoleniem odkrył, że naprawy w Akademii Spawalniczej Colt zostały przedłużone aż do świąt, co oznaczało, że Dean nie odejdzie przynajmniej do Nowego Roku. To również oznaczało, że byłby w stanie obejrzeć jego występ w-  
\- „Dziadek do Orzechów”? – zaśmiał się Dean, przeglądając ulotkę zachwalającą przedstawienie. – Hej, to ty – powiedział i uniósł w górę zdjęcie Castiela kończącego Grand Jete. – Wyglądasz gorąco… - dodał, podziwiając zdjęcie.  
\- Nie mam wyglądać gorąco – wskazał Castiel. – Mam wyglądać profesjonalnie. – Wgryzł się w jabłko. – Widzowie sporo płacą, by zobaczyć, jak tańczę – powiedział i oblizał się. – Cóż, mnie i resztę mojego roku.  
Dean zamruczał, patrząc na usta tancerza. Siedzieli na zewnątrz w trakcie lunchu. Dean przycupnął na starym kamiennym murku oddzielającym gęsty teren lasu od starannie utrzymanych terenów szkoły, a Castiel stał mu między kolanami.  
\- Ile kosztowałby występ prywatny? – Dean poruszył brwiami w bardzo Gabrielowy sposób.  
Castiel roześmiał się.  
\- Chciałbyś, żebym zatańczył Dziadka do Orzechów tylko dla ciebie?  
\- Tak długo, jak tańczysz – powiedział Dean, gładząc go tylnej części ud. – Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, jak kręcisz przede mną tyłkiem.  
Castielowi zapłonęła twarz, ale się uśmiechał.  
\- Jesteś niepoprawny.  
\- Tak, ale ty to uwielbiasz.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel, pochylając się, by go pocałować.

 

\- A teraz proszę do drążka. Pokażcie mi siłę w waszych mięśniach. Chcę zobaczyć ich siłę. To ma być atak. Jeszcze raz. Maestro, bardzo proszę- Iiiii raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, atak, atak, atak. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery-  
Brzęczące dźwięki fortepianu zeszły do tła, podczas gdy Castiel automatycznie powtarzał ruchy: mocno, mocno, kołysanie, kołysanie, atak, atak, atak. Balet był niekończącym się przedsięwzięciem w celu osiągnięcia doskonałości, przy świadomości, że doskonałości nigdy nie można było osiągnąć – przynajmniej według jego nauczycieli; zawsze istniała możliwość udoskonalania.  
Ale choć raz umysł Castiela nie skupiał się na udoskonalaniu czy na demi-plie, w którym się akurat znajdował, tylko na Deanie, co nie było zaskoczeniem, skoro Dean królował mu w myślach od czasu, kiedy się obudził i zastał go śpiącego u swego boku.  
Nie przyglądał się zbyt blisko temu, co czuł do Deana, z obawy, by nie przekląć tego, co ich łączyło, gdyby odważył się nazwać swoje uczucia. Teraz jednak, gdy wiedział, co czuł Dean, było mu łatwiej i nawet czuł podekscytowanie w kwestii ich związku. Weszli w niego tak łatwo, jakby zawsze byli parą. Dean szybko stawał się – o ile już się nie stał – częścią życia Castiela, której tancerz nie chciał stracić. Kiedy odnosił się do pytania „Czy on też kochał Deana?”, odpowiedź była jasna.  
\- Castiel, uważaj na swoje ramiona!  
\- Tak, proszę pani.  
Oczywiście, że kochał Deana. Jak mógł nie kochać? Dla kogoś takiego, jak Castiel, który zakochiwał się w mgnieniu oka, było to czymś oczywistym, ale między nimi istniała też silna więź, która narodziła się automatycznie, i gdyby nie jego uprzedzenia, uczucie byłoby natychmiastowe.

Kiedy po zajęciach wracał do dormitorium, podeszła do niego Lisa Braeden. Uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie.  
\- Proszę bardzo, Castiel – powiedziała i wręczyła mu cienką białą kopertę. – Anna prosiła, aby dać ci twój bilet.  
Castiel natychmiast oblał się zakłopotanym rumieńcem, kiedy wziął go od niej.  
\- Och, tak… um, tak, dziękuję – wybełkotał, unikając jej wzroku.  
\- Tylko jeden, prawda?  
Castiel potarł sobie kark. Wciąż na nią nie patrzył, a nienawidził być nieuprzejmym.  
\- Tak.  
\- Okej, w takim razie uważaj na niego – powiedziała, zostawiając go na szczęście w spokoju.   
Castiel ciężko wypuścił powietrze i pogładził kciukiem kopertę. Wymyślne pismo na bilecie widać było przez nieznacznie przezroczysty papier.  
Ci, którzy występowali w sztuce, mieli prawo do pewnej ilości biletów – bezpłatnych – celem wręczenia ich przyjaciołom i rodzinie. Anna zazwyczaj kontrolowała ten proceder, a on miał nadzieję, że koleżanka zachowa w tajemnicy fakt, gdyby on zapragnął dostać jeden. Przez cały swój pobyt w Garrison nigdy nie poprosił o bilet na występ. Cała szkoła o tym wiedziała, nawet nauczyciele, dlatego teraz czuł się zażenowany biorąc jeden, ponieważ to oznaczało, że dawał go komuś szczególnemu, na przykład swojemu chłopakowi.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- To było głębokie westchnienie.  
Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Adama.  
\- Czy to dla Deana? – zapytał, wskazując na kopertę w dłoniach Castiela.  
\- Czego chcesz, Adam? – spytał Castiel. Nie był w nastroju do kłótni.  
Wyraz twarzy Adama zmienił się z obojętnego na niepewny. Chłopak przeczesał sobie włosy.  
\- Ja nie… Castiel, to mi się nie podoba. Nie podoba mi się, że z tobą nie rozmawiam. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i… brak mi tego.  
Castiel gapił się na niego.  
\- Wiem, że to, co powiedziałem, było złe – dodał pospiesznie przyjaciel. – I przepraszam. Przepraszam za… no wiesz… za wszystko – Adam patrzył na niego z nadzieją, niczym szczeniaczek proszący o jedzenie, i ten widok Castiela zmiękczył.  
\- Ja też przepraszam – powiedział.  
Adam uśmiechnął się i odprężył ramiona, które straciły całą sztywność. Poszli do dormitorium razem, z powrotem wślizgując się w starą, nieskomplikowaną przyjaźń a Castiel odkrył, że z serca spadł mu ciężar, jaki nieświadomie nosił.

\- Dhhrążek?  
\- Nie, drążek.  
\- Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zezem.  
\- Brzmisz jak owca.  
Dean zaśmiał się, stukając kciukami w rytm grającej cicho w tle muzyki.   
\- W każdym razie, gdzie chcesz jechać? Myślałem znowu o tamtym wzgórzu. Noc jest dość czysta i będzie widać wszystkie gwiazdy.  
\- Gwiazdy bez przerwy są „na widoku”, nawet w ciągu dnia.   
\- Dobra, mądralo.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i roześmiali się.  
\- Pojadę, gdzie tylko zechcesz – powiedział Castiel.  
Wał, na który wspięli się w czasie pierwszej wycieczki z dala od Garrison, po ostatnich deszczach i niskich temperaturach pokryty był lodem, ale Castiel stąpał lekko i wiedział, jak zachowywać równowagę, w przeciwieństwie do Deana, który w drodze na szczyt już dwukrotnie padł na twarz.  
Kiedy tamten przewrócił się po raz trzeci w wymyślny i, szczerze mówiąc, przezabawny sposób, Castiel musiał złapać się za bok, tak mocno się śmiał.  
\- Tak, wyśmiewaj się – mruknął Dean, podnosząc się chwiejnie.  
\- Dziękuję, zamierzam – zachichotał Castiel.  
Dean spojrzał na niego, ale uśmiech przemocą pchał mu się na usta.  
\- Słuchaj, jestem spawaczem – powiedział i złapał Castiela za rękę. Znaleźli się wreszcie na płaskim terenie i Dean mógł iść normalnie, zamiast tanecznie unikać najgorszego oblodzenia. – Spawacze nie umieją jeździć na łyżwach.  
\- Dean, nie musisz jeździć na łyżwach, po prostu musisz chodzić.  
\- Tak, cóż, zdaje się, że tego też nie umiem poprawnie zrobić.  
W jego słowach zabrzmiała melancholia, którą Castiel niemal skomentował.  
Zatrzymali się w podobnym miejscu, co wcześniej, ale tym razem bardziej osłoniętym, pod drzewem, i mogli usiąść na popękanym głazie. Castiel stanowczo przywierał bokiem do boku towarzysza, a Dean przewieszał mu ramię przez barki. Garrison wyglądała równie pięknie, jak za pierwszym razem, i Castiel gapiłby się na szkołę całą noc, ale miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął kopertę.  
\- Przyniosłem ci twój bilet – powiedział, pokazując go Deanowi.  
Dean ściągnął brwi.  
\- Mój co?  
\- Twój bilet? – Castielowi załomotało serce. Dean nie miał absolutnie pojęcia, ile to dla niego znaczyło. Pierwszy raz w życiu mógł kogoś zaprosić na występ. – Na „Dziadka do Orzechów”?  
\- Och… uch – śmiech Deana brzmiał wymuszenie. – Tak, pomyślałem, Cas, że sobie to odpuszczę, przepraszam – zdjął ramię z barków tancerza.  
Było tak, jakby jakaś skała zaklinowała się Castielowi w gardle.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Po prostu… to dla rodziny i przyjaciół, wiesz. To coś, co mają zobaczyć twoi rodzice. To nie w moim stylu. Jestem gorylem, pamiętasz? – zaśmiał się, ale serce Castiela waliło.  
\- Dean, proszę, chcę, żebyś poszedł – błagał. Z trudem nie dopuszczał desperacji do głosu.   
Dean stęknął.  
\- Cas… jak to będzie wyglądało, jeśli pójdę? Ja nawet nie mam krawata! Będę musiał wynająć garnitur.  
\- Więc wynajmij! – wykrzyknął Castiel, wstając. – Nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz pójść. – Ja… potrzebuję, żebyś poszedł, Dean. PROSZĘ.  
Jego chłopak westchnął, również wstając.  
\- Cas, nie wkurzaj się. Nie chcę iść, jasne?  
\- Czemu nie?! – wrzasnął Castiel. – Jesteś moim chłopakiem, a ja gram główną rolę w przedstawieniu, do którego ćwiczyłem od tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy!  
\- Cas, poważnie – Dean uniósł dłoń. – Nie każ mi się czuć winnym, dobra? Bo to nie fair.  
\- Nie fair?! Nie chcesz spędzić kilku godzin na oglądaniu „Dziadka do Orzechów”, ponieważ nie chce ci się założyć czegoś lepszego, niż znoszona koszulka i poplamione smarem dżinsy, i myślisz, że zachowuję się nie fair?!  
Dean zaśmiał się, ale bez rozbawienia.  
\- Tak jest, właśnie dlatego nie chcę iść na jakiś popierdolony wymyślny spektakl, ponieważ, Cas, ty i każdy jeden inny gnojek będziecie mnie osądzać!  
\- Nie będą!  
\- Tak, będą! A ja nie zamierzam czekać na twoich pieprzonych rodziców, żeby i oni mnie osądzili! Nie jestem głupi, Cas, gdy tylko mnie zobaczą, zmuszą cię, byś ze mną zerwał. Nie sądź, że nie mogę się tego doczekać!  
\- Dean, oni nie będą cię osądzać.  
\- Nie wciskaj mi-  
\- Ponieważ oni nie żyją – oświadczył zwyczajnie Castiel.  
Twarz Deana na skutek szoku straciła wszelki wyraz. Opadła mu szczęka i było to komiczne, ale Castiel nie czuł w sobie ani odrobiny rozbawienia.  
\- Jestem sierotą. Nie mam rodziny. Nie mam dalszych kuzynów, ciotek czy wujków. Na zewnątrz szkoły nie mam przyjaciół. – Castiel zrobił głęboki wdech. – Poza Garrison nie mam nic. – Bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – W wieku 15 lat uniezależniłem się od swoich adopcyjnych rodziców, kiedy odkryłem, iż bez pozwolenia korzystali z mojego spadku. Przeprowadziłem się do małego mieszkania na obrzeżach miasta. Spędzam tam lato, ponieważ muszę, ale nie dlatego, że chcę. Garrison to mój dom. Tu mam przyjaciół. Ty tutaj jesteś.  
Dean potrząsnął głową.  
\- Cholera, Cas, nie pomyślałem…  
\- Nie, ty nie myślisz. Ty tylko przypuszczasz.  
\- Hej, hej, hej! – powiedział Dean, a w oczach zalśnił mu gniew. – Spierdoliłem to, tak. Nie wiedziałem o twoich rodzicach, ale nie zaczynaj się zachowywać jak niewiniątko. Od chwili, kiedy się poznaliśmy, taktowałeś mnie jak gorszego od siebie.  
\- I miałem rację, co? – powiedział obłudnie Castiel.  
Deanowi stwardniała twarz.  
\- Wiesz co? – uniósł ręce w geście poddania. – Pierdolić to i pierdolić ciebie – warknął, oddalając się.  
\- To nawet dobrze brzmi, ponieważ tylko to chcesz robić, prawda? Rżnąć mnie – zawarczał Castiel, idąc za Deanem.  
\- Nieważne, Cas. Mówisz to tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć, a ja, kurwa, nie jestem w nastroju.  
\- Nigdy nie jesteś w nastroju na rozmowę! – wyrzucił z siebie Castiel za jego plecami. – Ponieważ się boisz! Musisz rozmawiać ze mną, kiedy śpię, żeby mi powiedzieć, co czujesz!  
Dean zatrzymał się.  
\- Słyszałeś mnie?  
\- Oczywiście, że cię słyszałem!  
Dean odwrócił się twarzą do niego.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Czemu TY nie powiedziałeś MNIE?  
\- Czemu?! Ponieważ, kurwa, nie powinienem był!  
\- Tak, racja, zapomniałem, ty nigdy nie robisz tego, czego nie musisz.  
\- Castiel, po prostu się odwal, mam dość – Dean wykonał ruch, jakby chcąc się ponownie od niego odwrócić, ale Castiel rzucił się do przodu i złapał go za ramię. – Puszczaj mnie! – rzucił Dean, mocno pchnąwszy Castiela w pierś. Siła tego pchnięcia sprawiła, że tancerz się potknął. Gdyby znajdowali się bardziej w dole drogi, a nie na śliskim szczycie wzgórza, to Castiel byłby w stanie się wyprostować, ale w obecnej sytuacji stracił grunt pod nogami, poślizgnął się na szczególnie oblodzonym kawałku gruntu i upadł. W próbie odzyskania równowagi wystawił stopę, ale, ponieważ stali na zboczu, wylądował na niej niezręcznie, a następujące po tym chrupnięcie i gwałtowny dreszcz bólu sprawiły, że stanęło mu serce.  
Castiel stoczył się w dół wzgórza, zatrzymując się o kilka stóp od Impali. Dysząc ciężko, zdarł z siebie but, nie zważając na ból, i spojrzał na swoją stopę. Panika zalała go z siłą lawiny. Chrupnięcie było wystarczającą wskazówką, ale odczuciu pękniętego śródstopia nie można było zaprzeczyć.  
Złamał sobie stopę.  
\- CAS! – Dean poślizgnął się i padł przy nim na kolana. – Cas, co-  
\- Złamałeś mi stopę – szepnął Castiel. – ZŁAMAŁEŚ MI STOPĘ! – wrzasnął.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Odejdź ode mnie – powiedział cicho Castiel. Siedział na poboczu drogi, przygarbiony, otaczając ramionami kolana i mocno ściskając telefon.  
\- Cas, pozwól się zabrać do szpitala, proszę, nie możesz tu siedzieć.  
\- Adam już tu jedzie.  
\- Minęła godzina! Prawdopodobnie się zgubił. Musisz jechać do szpitala.  
Dean dotknął jego ramienia i Castiel gwałtownie się odsunął. Spojrzał na niego przez łzy.  
\- Jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, a złamię ci rękę – szepnął chrapliwie.  
Dean zauważalnie drgnął. Twarz skrzywiła mu się w poczuciu krzywdy i Castiel poczuł chwilową, złośliwą satysfakcję.  
Dobrze.  
Chciał go skrzywdzić. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. W rzeczywistości ból w oczach Deana znajdował swoje odbicie w sercu Castiela; była to nieunikniona reakcja.  
Castiel zacisnął powieki, by nie musieć na niego patrzeć, aby móc zachować iluzję nienawiści, po czym złożył głowę na kolanach, kołysząc się lekko. Miał przegapić świąteczny występ. Przez tygodnie nie będzie w stanie tańczyć. Tygodnie. Co miał zrobić? Jak niby miał utrzymać się w formie? Jak miał sobie poradzić? Taniec utrzymywał go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jak miał teraz nie oszaleć?  
Taniec był dla niego wszystkim i nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że to Dean, choćby tylko tymczasowo, będzie tym człowiekiem, który mu to odbierze.  
W ciemności pojawiła się para świateł drogowych i Castiel uniósł głowę, słysząc opony na drodze. Kierowca otwarł drzwi i pojawiła się sylwetka Adama. Castiel odetchnął z ulgą.   
\- Castiel? – zawołał Adam, podbiegając do niego i przykucając obok, całkowicie ignorując Deana. – Tak mi przykro, że się spóźniłem. Ciężko było znaleźć to miejsce.  
Oczy Adama pełne były współczucia i Castiel nie chciał w nie patrzeć.   
\- Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc wstać?  
\- Tak, oczywiście.  
Z pomocą Adama Castiel zdołał się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Mocno trzymał przyjaciela za ramię, ostrożnie skacząc do samochodu i wchodząc do środka. Zanim jednak zdołał zamknąć drzwi, Dean znalazł się obok, otwierając je. Pochylił się nisko tak, aby móc spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy.  
\- Cas, powiedziałem, że mi przykro.  
Castiel z uporem odwrócił głowę.   
\- Niewiele więcej mogę zrobić – dodał Dean, a kiedy zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu, łzy zapiekły Castiela w oczy.

TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ…  
Luty. Musiał czekać do lutego, aby znowu móc tańczyć. Złamał sobie piątą kość śródstopia. Prawą stopę miał w gipsie i dostał kule oraz but do chodzenia, których praktycznie nie używał od czasu, kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala.  
Castiel siedział na łóżku, nagi od pasa w górę, i wgryzał się w 103 stronę WOJNY I POKOJU. W minionym tygodniu skończył już trzy powieści i nawet jak na tak zagorzałego czytelnika, jak on, było to niezłe osiągnięcie. Jego nocny stolik i podłogę zawalały talerze i pojemniki z knajpek na wynos. W pokoju miał największy bałagan w historii i chociaż zaczynało mu to działać na nerwy – w ten sposób dawała o sobie znać jego natura perfekcjonisty – nie umiał się zmusić do sprzątania. Choćby nawet w na pół pustych opakowaniach po pizzy zalęgły mu się szczury czy inne paskudztwo, on nie zamierzał wstawać z łóżka.  
Rozległo się delikatnie pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść – zawołał Castiel nie odrywając wzroku od strony, którą właśnie czytał.  
\- Zastanawiałam się, czy chciałbyś z resztą nas wszystkich zejść na obiad – powiedziała Anna.  
Castiel posłał jej spojrzenie.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział i dziewczyna westchnęła.  
\- Zamierzasz zostać tu na zawsze? – poskarżyła się, przestępując przez część bałaganu, aby usiąść na krańcu jego łóżka.  
\- Nie planuję zostać tu na zawsze – powiedział i przewrócił stronę. – Tylko do czasu, aż noga mi się nie zagoi.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Już od paru dni z nikim z nas nie rozmawiałeś.  
\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia.  
Anna ściągnęła usta.  
\- Castiel, musisz trochę wyjść. Zażyć świeżego powietrza, pogadać z innymi, skontaktować się…  
\- Nie mam ochoty.  
WOJNA I POKÓJ nieoczekiwanie wyfrunęły mu z ręki, a Anna spojrzała na niego surowo.  
\- Musisz przestać się dąsać – powiedziała, zaznaczając książkę zakładką i odkładając ją na nocny stolik.  
\- Anno, w razie, gdyby gips nie stanowił dla ciebie natychmiastowej wskazówki, mam złamaną stopę. Myślę, że mam wszelkie prawo się dąsać.  
\- Tancerze cały czas łamią sobie kości. To ryzyko zawodowe.  
\- Cóż, z powodu tego ryzyka zamierzam się dąsać – Castiel ponownie sięgnął po książkę, ale Anna złapała go za nadgarstek.  
\- Jeśli natychmiast nie wyjdziesz z pokoju, to cię z niego wyciągnę.  
Castiel oszacował powagę w jej twarzy i sapnął.  
\- Dobra. Wezmę prysznic, ale nie idę na obiad. Usiądę… - machnął ręką – na zewnątrz.  
Najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowana, Anna kiwnęła głową i puściła jego rękę.   
\- Nie jest idealnie, ale to zdecydowanie poprawa. Widziałeś ostatnio Deana?  
Castiel pokręcił głową.  
\- On… - zaczęła Anna.  
\- Nie dbam o to, jak miewa się Dean – warknął Castiel. – Nie zależy mi na nim.  
Anna uniosła brew.  
\- Nie obchodzi cię to, że ma nowego chłopaka?  
\- Co? – wykrzyknął Castiel. Poczuł się tak, jakby żołądek przeleciał mu przez łóżko.  
Anna zachichotała.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie.  
\- To nie było śmieszne – burknął Castiel, wyciągając piórko z kołdry.  
\- Myślałam, że cię to nie obchodzi?  
Castiel spojrzał na nią. Chciałby, żeby go to nie obchodziło, ale widać było wyraźnie, że było inaczej, a żeby było gorzej, tęsknił za Deanem.  
\- Czemu nie pójdziesz się z nim spotkać? Każdego dnia próbuje się z tobą zobaczyć. Miło by było odwzajemnić ten gest – zasugerowała Anna.  
\- Złamał mi stopę.  
\- To był wypadek.  
\- Popchnął mnie.  
\- To był błąd.  
\- Nie każde błędy powinno się tak szybko wybaczać.  
\- I nie każde błędy powinno się tak ostro karać. Castiel, dwa błędy niczego nie naprawiają.  
\- Dwa błędy? – spytał niedowierzająco Castiel. – Ja mu nic złego nie zrobiłem! To ON zrobił coś złego MNIE!  
\- Niezamierzenie. Ale ty… Castiel, ty mu powiedziałeś wiele okrutnych rzeczy… - odparła Anna, marszcząc brwi. – Dean nie jest taki twardy, jak ci się wydaje. Twoje słowa mogą sprawiać ból. Nigdy nie słyszałam, byś był taki…  
Castiel poczuł przelotny przypływ zażenowania i wstydu. Kilka razy pokłócił się z Deanem przez telefon, próbując wybić mu z głowy dzwonienie i pukanie do dormitorium, i powiedział mu parę aż nadto bolesnych rzeczy. Ale wtedy był wściekły. Nadal był. Chciał ukarać Deana, nawet, jeśli przy okazji krzywdził siebie.  
\- Słyszałaś, jak z nim rozmawiałem?  
Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
\- Ściany tutaj nie są najgrubsze – powiedziała i westchnęła. – Dean ma dobre serce. Zasługuje na drugą szansę i nie musisz karać siebie tylko dlatego, że chcesz ukarać jego.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie rozumiesz.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiem – przyznała Anna. – Nie żywię urazy do ludzi ani ich nienawidzę. To… zbyt wyczerpujące.  
\- Święta jak zawsze – powiedział Castiel, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Cóż, NAJWYRAŹNIEJ – usiadła prosto i żartobliwie machnęła włosami. – Nie wybrano mnie na prefekta z powodu ładnej buzi.  
\- Twoim zdaniem – odparł Castiel.  
Anna roześmiała się.  
\- Moim zdaniem – zgodziła się.

Castiel skorzystał z porady Anny, ale wyszedł trochę później, po 18.00, i krok po kroku pokuśtykał po długich schodach Garrison, aż wreszcie znalazł się na świeżym powietrzu. Postanowił zadekować się tam, gdzie zwykle, za kuchniami. W końcu było tam najbliżej i najbezpieczniej. Wątpił, czy w jego stanie spacer po terenach Garrison byłby mądrym rozwiązaniem, szczególnie przy jego chwiejnej równowadze. Solidny podmuch wiatru mógł go przewrócić i wtedy utkwiłby na plecach niczym przekręcony żółw.  
Kiedy okrążył róg i znalazł się za szkołą, wpadł na coś bardzo ciepłego i bardzo solidnego. Na szczęście skądś wystrzeliły wielkie dłonie i złapały go za bicepsy, zanim zdołał drugi raz się przewrócić; ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to złamać sobie drugą stopę.  
\- Castiel Novak – powiedział cichy, rozbawiony głos.  
Castiel zerknął w górę w parę jasnoniebieskich oczu i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Lucyfer! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony. – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo – odparł Lucyfer i zaśmiał się. – Nie powinieneś odpoczywać w środku?  
Castiel dokuśtykał do ławki i usiadł.  
\- Anna zdaje się myśleć, że powinienem częściej wychodzić.  
\- Hmm, nie sądzę, że myślała, iż samodzielnie – powiedział, siadając obok niego. Lucyfer opuścił Garrison trzy lata wcześniej i był zawodowym tancerzem baletowym. Niektóre zajęcia obejmowały partnerowanie profesjonalnym tancerzom i była to jedna z ulubionych przez Castiela metod nauczania. Nic nie przewyższało możliwości fizycznego kontaktu i tańczenia z najlepszymi, a Lucyfer był jednym z nich.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, abym w tej chwili był dla kogokolwiek dobrym towarzystwem – powiedział Castiel.  
\- Tak, zauważyłem to ciągle zmarszczone czoło.  
\- Nie marszczę się – powiedział Castiel i celowo rozluźnił napięte mięśnie twarzy.  
Jego towarzysz zerknął na niego z ukosa, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
\- Teraz wyglądasz jak idiota. Być może marszczenie się było lepsze.  
Castiel roześmiał się.  
\- Nie przyszedłem tu po to, aby mnie obrażać.  
\- Nie? – spytał Lucyfer, również się śmiejąc. – Czemu więc wyszedłeś? Przypuszczam, że nie palisz.  
\- Palący tancerz baletowy?  
\- Już o takich słyszano.  
\- Nie – powiedział Castiel ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ jest tu cicho. Mam dość tych… żałujących spojrzeń, jakie mi wszyscy posyłają.  
Lucyfer kiwnął głową.  
\- Wiem, co masz na myśli.  
Minęła chwila zamyślonej ciszy, wystarczająca, by podmuch zimnego wiatru przeczesał mu włosy.  
\- Zastąpili cię?  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel z goryczą. – Kevinem Tranem. Zna moją partię lepiej, niż większość.  
Lucyfer pocieszająco położył mu rękę na przedramieniu i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.  
\- Castiel, to nie koniec świata. Będą jeszcze inne przedstawienia. Jeśli mógłbym ci w czymkolwiek pomóc…  
\- A może tak zabrałbyś swoje pierdolone łapy od mojego chłopaka? To by pomogło.  
Puls Castiela przyspieszył trzykrotnie, a w żołądku skręciło go z nerwów i podekscytowania. Nie widział Deana od tygodnia, tylko tygodnia, a jednak upijał się jego widokiem, niczym tonący łapiący powietrze.  
Spawacz opierał się o ścianę, wepchnąwszy ręce w kieszenie dżinsów; sterczące włosy połyskiwały złotem w zachodzącym słońcu, a przy kiepskim świetle jego oczy wyglądały na ciemne. Pragnienie przepłynęło przez Castiela niczym pędząca rzeka, zabierając ze sobą resztki gniewu, aż wreszcie nie zostało nic poza żądzą. Castiel chciał być wściekły, naprawdę, miał wrażenie, iż bycie wściekłym należało do jego obowiązków, ale nie umiał wzbudzić w sobie nawet iskry zdenerwowania.  
\- Przepraszam? – spytał Lucyfer.  
\- Powiedziałem, może byś tak zabrał swoje pierdolone ŁAPY od mojego cholernego CHŁOPAKA, ty gnoju – powiedział Dean powoli, niskim głosem.  
\- Dean – powiedział Castiel, poirytowany tym, jak zdyszany wydawał się jego głos. Dean spojrzał mu w oczy i tancerzowi podskoczył żołądek. – Dean, nie jestem twoim chłopakiem.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas, nie dostałem info – powiedział beztrosko Dean. – Powiesz przyjacielowi, żeby się odwalił, abyśmy mogli to przedyskutować?  
Dean zachowywał się niewybaczalnie niegrzecznie wobec kogoś, kogo Castiel podziwiał, a mimo to tancerz nie był w stanie się rozgniewać. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie zamierzał spróbować.  
\- Nie odzywaj się w taki sposób do Lucyfera – powiedział i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział tego tak słabo, jak mu się wydawało.  
\- W porządku, Castiel – powiedział spokojnie Lucyfer. – Zostawię was obu w spokoju – przerwał, wstając, i znacząco spojrzał na Castiela. – Znaczy się… jeśli chcesz z nim zostać sam?  
\- Co to ma, kurwa, znaczyć?  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedział Castiel. – Dziękuję.  
Milczeli, dopóki Lucyfer nie odszedł.  
\- Dean, nie jestem twój – rzekł Castiel. – Nie możesz przeganiać każdego mężczyzny, z którym rozmawiam, tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosny.  
\- Tak, mogę, a ty jesteś mój – powiedział Dean, opadając obok niego na ławkę i przewieszając mu ramię przez plecy. Castiel odsunął się; potrzebował przestrzeni.  
\- Nie, nie jestem – wycedził. Żałował, że nie mógł wstać i odbiec, ale żywił bardzo silne podejrzenie, że Dean przyciągnąłby go z powrotem.  
\- Nie pamiętam, żebyś mnie zostawił – skomentował zwyczajnie Dean.  
\- Czyżby? Ja pamiętam. Było to dokładnie pomiędzy twoją odmową oglądania mojego występu a złamaniem mi stopy.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że to koniec.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że cię nienawidzę.  
\- To nie to samo.  
\- To samo.  
\- Nie nienawidzisz mnie.  
\- Tak, nienawidzę.  
Dean spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie, Cas. Pragniesz mnie równie mocno, jak ja ciebie.  
Gdyby Castiel był ptakiem, to by ze zdenerwowania nastroszył piórka, ale nie był, więc zamiast tego burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
Nastąpiła krótka przerwa.  
\- Chciałbyś mi obciągnąć?  
Castiel poczuł się zgorszony. Zagapił się na Deana z otwartymi ustami, rozwścieczony.  
\- Nie, nie chciałbym!  
Dean westchnął.  
\- Naprawdę? Bo przez ostatnie siedem pieprzonych dni dręczy mnie wściekła stójka.  
\- Większość normalnych nastolatków się masturbuje. Czemu tego nie spróbujesz? – wymamrotał Castiel. Czemu jego fiut nie mógł żywić urazy? Czemu musiał natychmiast zainteresować się samą wzmianką o fiucie Deana?  
\- Nie dochodzę tak mocno, jeśli to nie ty mi obciągasz.  
Castiel poruszył się nerwowo. Już był na pół twardy, a miał na sobie spodnie od dresu. Gdyby jego fiut zainteresował się jeszcze bardziej, to dla Deana stałoby się to wyraźnie oczywiste. Castiel uznał, że będzie najlepiej uciec teraz, zanim wszystko wymknie mu się spod kontroli.  
Tancerz stanął chwiejnie na nogach i sięgnął po kule.  
\- Gdzie ty, do diabła, idziesz? – spytał Dean.  
\- Idę sobie – próbował minąć Deana szybko i prawie się przewrócił, ale spawacz złapał go w talii i wciągnął sobie na kolana. Castiel klapnął mu prosto na uda, a Dean przyciągnął go do swojej piersi.  
\- Dean! – zawył Castiel. – Puść mnie!  
\- Nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Dean! Puść. Mnie! – zażądał Castiel. Próbował odsunąć dłonie spawacza, ale ściskały go w talii niczym żelazo. Tancerz kopał nogami, wił się i walczył, ale Dean nie ustąpił. Tkwił pod Castielem jak skała.  
Wreszcie Castiel, zdyszany po tygodniu bezczynności dającej mu się we znaki, przestał walczyć, a pierś falowała mu ciężko. Głowa poleciała mu do tyłu, na bark Deana. Złościło go to, że nie wściekał się na Deana, denerwował go fakt, że tak bardzo za Deanem tęsknił, i przerażało przyznanie się, że tylko w obecności Deana czuł się pocieszany i bezpieczny, co zakrawało na wielką ironię, ale ciepło przy plecach i obok policzka, tam, gdzie twarz Deana dotykała jego twarzy, było dla niego jak pocieszający kocyk, i Castiel w nie wsiąkł.  
\- Cas, tęskniłem za tobą – szepnął mu Dean w ucho. – Bardzo tęskniłem. Tak bardzo, że to boli. I przepraszam. Naprawdę, kurwa, przepraszam. Potrzebuję cię. Tak bardzo cię potrzebuję. Potrzebuję cię jak powietrza. Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić i przysięgam, że ci to wynagrodzę. Pójdę z tobą, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, dobra? Chcesz, żebym patrzył, jak tańczysz, to będę patrzył. Po prostu… - westchnął – po prostu nie chciałem, żeby ktoś gorzej o tobie pomyślał tylko dlatego, że ze mną chodzisz. Dlatego nie chciałem iść. – Usta Deana dotknęły jego skroni. – Wybaczysz mi? – zamruczał.  
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Castiel poczuł drżenie w sercu. Przeczesał palcami krótkie, miękkie włosy Deana i pocałował go.


	16. Chapter 16

Strumyczki wody spływały wdzięcznie po nagim ciele Deana, prześlizgując się po jego klatce piersiowej, zanurzając się w pępku i ściekając w dół po udach. Wmasowywał sobie szampon we włosy, a piana spływała mu po ramionach i skapywała z bicepsów. Nawet miękki fiut Deana był wielki, a zaledwie godzinę temu Castiel go dotykał.. Oczy tancerza przyglądały się każdej części ciała Deana, powierzając je pamięci, podczas gdy spawacz był tego całkowicie nieświadom. Albo Castielowi tak się wydawało.  
\- Nigdy nie skojarzyłeś mi się z podglądaczem – powiedział Dean z wilczym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Castiel, przycupnięty na zamkniętej klapie toalety, gapił się dalej.  
\- Mam stopę w gipsie. Nie za wiele mogę zrobić. Nigdy nie oglądałeś OKNA NA PODWÓRZE?  
\- Brzmi jak porno – powiedział Dean, spłukując szampon z włosów.  
\- To film Alfreda Hitchcocka i nie sądzę, by wyreżyserował wiele filmów erotycznych.  
\- Szkoda, nazwisko bardzo do tego pasuje.  
\- Alfred?  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- HitchCOCK – zakręcił prysznic i wyszedł spod niego, ściągając ręcznik z wieszaka i wycierając się. Castiel obserwował go z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Wszystko obracasz w seks, co?  
\- Cóż, tak – powiedział Dean – ponieważ seks jest świetny. – Gdy tylko skończył z ręcznikiem, rzucił go na podłogę, a Castiel patrzył na niego dobitnie dopóty, dopóki Dean nie westchnął i nie powiesił go z powrotem.  
\- Nie uważasz, że seks jest świetny? – zapytał Dean, podchodząc nago do Castiela i wpychając palce w jego ciemne włosy. Tancerz znalazł się praktycznie na jednym poziomie z fiutem Deana. Nie mógł uniknąć patrzenia, nawet, jeśli próbował.  
\- Obciąganka są przyjemne – powiedział Castiel, co technicznie rzecz biorąc było wszystkim, z czym mógł się zgodzić, skoro niewiele ponad to zrobili. Złapał Deana za biodra i pocałował go w pępek.  
Dean parsknął.  
\- Przyjemne. Cas, musisz sobie poluzować słownictwo. Mmm… - westchnął, kiedy Castiel polizał go po biodrze. – A wiesz, co by było jeszcze przyjemniejsze?  
\- Nie – wymamrotał Castiel z ustami przy wilgotnej, pachnącej skórze spawacza.  
\- Lodziki.  
Castielowi dech zamarł w gardle. Czekał, aż Dean go o to nie poprosi, i czuł się na myśl o zrobieniu tego całkowicie zaniepokojony. Ciepłe palce Deana zsunęły mu się po szyi i objęły mu szczękę, unosząc jego twarz tak, że musiał spojrzeć w ciemne oczy spawacza. Dean pogładził go kciukiem po policzku.  
\- Possiesz mi fiuta, Cas?  
Żar przeszył Castiela niczym błyskawica.  
\- N-nie jestem zbyt dobry – wyjąkał, rumieniąc się.  
\- Och, będziesz dobry – Dean wziął rękę Castiela i otoczył nią swoją cieknącą erekcję. – Założę się, kurwa, że będziesz naprawdę dobry – wydyszał. Swoją drugą ręką złapał tancerza za głowę i pociągnął do siebie, aż wreszcie usta Casa znalazły się o milimetry od tej twardej długości. – No dalej, Cas… ssij mnie.  
Nie to, że Castiel nie chciał, ponieważ chciał, i to bardzo, ale nie miał doświadczenia i nie chciał rozczarować. Jednak Dean go ponaglał, praktycznie tego żądał, zatem, we własnej opinii, Castiel nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru, jak rzucić skrupuły na wiatr i pierwszy raz niepewnie spróbować swego chłopaka.  
Pierwsze liźnięcie w główkę było słonawe i gorzkie, ale smakowało lepiej, niż pamiętał. Dean stęknął cicho i przeciągle, kiedy Castiel pomasował główkę swoim językiem. Zadowolony tą reakcją Castiel wziął go do ust, uważając, by nie wystawić zębów, i zaczął ssać, krążąc językiem wzdłuż trzonu i czubka.  
\- Tak, kurwa, właśnie tak – szepnął Dean, wpychając fiuta głębiej w usta Castiela.  
Niepewny swego odruchu wymiotnego Castiel odsunął się, przeciągając wargami po główce i ssąc ją lizaka. Ślina spływała mu po brodzie, ale zignorował to na korzyść mocnego obciągania. Słyszał ciężki oddech Deana, wymieszany z mamrotanymi pochwałami i przekleństwami.  
Dumny z wywołania takiej reakcji Castiel znowu wsunął sobie fiuta Deana w usta, rozciągając je szeroko, i zaczął ssać. Za pomocą dłoni, warg i języka stworzył rytm, słuchając reakcji Deana i odpowiadając na nie.  
Dopiero, kiedy się wczuł i pozwolił, aby niepokój go opuścił, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak seksownie Dean wyglądał, stojąc przed nim nago ze swoim fiutem w jego ustach. Dźwięki, jakie wydawał, godne były każdego pornola, a ciężar jego jedwabistego fiuta na języku tancerza był bardziej erotyczny, niż Castiel mógł sobie wyobrazić. Jego własna erekcja pulsowała, kiedy tylko nowa porcja wilgoci spływała mu do ust.  
Delikatnie objął jądra Deana, pocierając je i głaszcząc. Dłonie Deana były wszędzie, we włosach Castiela, na szyi, na ramionach. Tancerz stwierdził, że Dean był blisko, kiedy słowa, jakie z siebie wyrzucał, zmieniły się w dźwięki, a ciężki oddech przeszedł w dyszenie przez otwarte usta.  
\- Kurwa, kurwa… Cas, ja zaraz…  
Usta Castiela zalał jakiś smak i chociaż Dean go ostrzegł, wciąż było to zaskoczenie. Przełknął tyle, ile zdołał, ale było tego dużo i trochę spłynęło mu po brodzie. Wylizał fiuta spawacza do czysta i odsunął usta dopiero wtedy, kiedy Dean miękko dotknął jego włosów.  
\- Jezu, Cas – wydyszał Dean.  
Castiel oblizał usta i wytarł brodę wierzchem dłoni.   
\- Czy to było dobre?  
Dean stęknął.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia.  
Tancerz uśmiechnął się szeroko, niezdolny ukryć swojej dumy; praktycznie nią lśnił. Nie powinien go tak uszczęśliwiać fakt, że zadowolił Deana, ale tak było. Czuł się jak szczeniaczek, który właśnie nauczył się turlać.  
\- A teraz… - powiedział Dean, klękając z uśmieszkiem – zajmijmy się tobą, dobra?  
Wściekłe łupnięcie czegoś trafiającego w ścianę uniemożliwiło Castielowi odpowiedź. Spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Co to-  
\- MYŚLISZ, ŻE SIĘ TYM WYKPISZ?! WIEM, ŻE TO BYŁEŚ TY! WIEM!  
Głos przeszywał ściany, jakby ten, kto krzyczał, ktokolwiek to był, znajdował się w tym samym pokoju.  
Dean ubrał się, zanim Castiel zdołał sięgnąć po kule. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do salonu, znajdowali się tam już Brady, dwóch uczniów, których ledwo rozpoznawał, oraz reszta przyjaciół z dormitorium Castiela.  
\- Wiem, że to byłeś ty! – krzyknął Brady. Przytrzymywali go ci dwaj, których Castiel nie znał, i szaleńczo usiłował dorwać Gabriela, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – powiedział.  
\- KŁAMCA! – wrzasnął Brady.  
\- Możecie się, proszę, uspokoić?! – nalegała Anna, stając między szarpiącym się Bradym a Gabrielem. – Albo będę zmuszona-  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, Brady wyrwał się. Ostro wbił pięść w twarz Anny i dziewczynie polała się krew z nosa. Zatoczyła się do tyłu, na Gabriela, i przewrócili się razem jak domino.  
\- Zabierzcie go stąd! – powiedział Castiel do kumpli Brady’ego. Może i poruszał się o kulach, ale miał też do dyspozycji parę długich metalowych kijów i nie bał się ich użyć. Jednak uczniowie, którzy przyszli z Bradym do dormitorium Castiela, wydawali się równie zaskoczeni i zmartwieni, jak reszta, i zwolnili chwyt.  
Teraz, już na wolności, wściekły chłopak Azazela rzucił się na Gabriela, jednak Dean przeszkodził mu i złapał go za koszulę, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Oczy Brady’ego błysnęły czystą furią. Próbował się uwolnić, ale to było jak siłować się z pniem drzewa. Castiel wiedział aż za dobrze, jak ciężko było wyrwać się z uścisku Deana.  
\- JAK ŚMIESZ MNI DOTYKAĆ! – wrzasnął Brady. – WRACAJ DO SWOJEGO KURWIĄCEGO SIĘ CHŁOPAKA, TY KUPO-  
Ruchem niemal automatycznym Dean raz walnął go w twarz, Castiel z miejsca, w którym stał, usłyszał chrupnięcie, i Brady, całkowicie nieprzytomny, osunął się na podłogę.  
Wszyscy gapili się w szoku. Jedyną osobą całkowicie swobodną w obliczu tej sytuacji był Dean, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i wykonał gest typu „ups”.  
Co typowe, to Gabriel przerwał zaskoczoną ciszę.  
\- Myślę, że Dean musi się nauczyć policzkować.  
\- Gdyby tak było, z pewnością nie mielibyśmy pośród nas nieprzytomnego ucznia – stwierdził pogardliwie Baltazar.   
\- Ktoś musi poinformować pannę Moseley – zarządził Castiel. – I przynieść Annie mokrą szmatkę na twarz.  
Ava ruszyła do swojej sypialni, a Gabriel do drzwi.  
\- Nie ty! – zawołał zirytowany Castiel.  
\- Ja pójdę – powiedziała Bela po tym, jak już pomogła Annie usiąść na sofie. Wybiegła pospiesznie z dormitorium, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

Być może było to zbyt optymistyczne ze strony Castiela mieć nadzieję, iż Dean nie poniesie kary za pozbawienie Brady’ego przytomności. Zarobił sobie kolejny tydzień szlabanu z panem Walkerem i, jak to stale powtarzała panna Moseley, jego kara byłaby znacznie surowsza, gdyby to Brady od początku nie ponosił winy.  
Najwyraźniej złamany nos Anny był trzecim zarzutem wobec Brady’ego – przedtem był już odpowiedzialny za dwie inne napaści – co oznaczało, że został natychmiast wydalony z Garrison. Castiel nigdy nie słyszał o nikim, kto zostałby wyrzucony z ich szkoły, i, chociaż Brady na to zasłużył, zszokowało go, że to się teraz zdarzyło.  
\- Mówiłam ci, Gabriel, że to psychopata – powiedziała następnego dnia Ava. Siedzieli razem w salonie. Castiel przytulił się bliżej Deana i ciaśniej objął ramieniem chłopaka w talii. Dean był ciepły, duży i wygodny; zachciało mu się spać.  
Gabriel dramatycznie przewrócił oczami.  
\- Prooooszę – stęknął, opadając na fotel. – Naprawdę nie chcę wysłuchiwać żadnych „A nie mówiłam”.  
\- Gabriel, co się stało? – spytała Anna.  
\- Po prostu znowu musiałeś przespać się z Azazelem, co? – dołożył Adam.  
Gabriel naprawdę wydawał się odczuwać skruchę. Spojrzał na Annę, pocierając sobie niepewnie kark.  
\- Przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że tamten się dowie.  
W odpowiedzi Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo. Na jej pękniętym nosie widniał szew-motylek, całe to miejsce stanowiło barwny siniak.   
\- To nie twoja wina.  
\- Czyżbym znalazł się w równoległym wszechświecie? Oczywiście, że to wina Gabriela! – powiedział Baltazar. – Gdyby nie sypiał ze wszystkimi w Garrison-  
\- Nie spałem ze wszystkimi w Garrison! – wykrzyknął Gabriel.  
\- Nie, masz rację. O ile wiem, nie spałeś ze mną – odciął się Baltazar.  
\- I mną – powiedziała oburzona Bela.  
\- Jakbym chciał! – krzyknął Gabriel.  
Castiel potarł sobie skroń.  
\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy.   
Obok niego Dean zachichotał i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Kciuk spawacza zabłąkał się pod koszulkę Castiela i pocierał go w górę i w dół poniżej talii. Było się niewiarygodnie trudno skupić, czując na sobie zbłąkane ręce Deana.  
\- To niczyja wina, tylko Brady’ego – powiedziała Ava.  
\- Dokładnie – orzekła Anna. – O ile się orientuję, to dobrze, że został wyrzucony, zanim zdołał narobić poważnych szkód.  
Reszta grupy zamruczała na zgodę, poza Deanem, który zaczął się śmiać.   
\- Tylko dlatego, że odszedł, nie znaczy, że nie wróci – powiedział spawacz, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie. – Widywałem już takich, jak on. Zabierzcie mu choć trochę i już gotów wybuchnąć. Ten gościu chce zemsty i zamierza ją dostać. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Czy jest w szkole, czy nie. Takich, jak on, zasady nie dotyczą.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi.  
\- Dean, Brady to tancerz baletowy, nie eks-komandos.  
\- Hej, ja tylko mówię, że w nim siedzi potworna ilość gniewu – powiedział Dean, unosząc dłoń. – I sądzę, że powinniście spodziewać się wszystkiego.  
Castiel niechętnie pomyślał, że być może Dean miał rację, ale mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jaki rodzaj zemsty Brady planował wywrzeć.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiedy umysł Castiela nieco oprzytomniał, coś zdążyło się zmienić. Pierwszą zauważoną różnicą było to, że ciężko mu się oddychało; w piersi go ściskało i bolało, jakby za długo wstrzymywał oddech pod wodą. Było mu też ciepło, za ciepło, jak na zimowy poranek. Ale trzecią i prawdopodobnie najbardziej alarmującą zmianą, jaką zauważył, był silny zapach spalenizny. Dopiero wtedy usłyszał skrzeczenie alarmu przeciwpożarowego.  
Castiel zerwał się z łóżka i przerażony odkrył, że w jego pokoju snuł się dym. Panika udzieliła mu się szybko. Zerwał z siebie kołdrę, przeklinając złamaną nogę, i ruszył się tak szybko, jak to było możliwe z parą kul i ciężkim gipsem, do swojej sypialni, ale gwałtownie oderwał rękę, kiedy złapał nią gorącą klamkę. Metal parzył i nie można było go dotknąć.  
Słysząc własny dudniący puls w uszach wyciągnął koszulkę z szafy i zarzucił na klamkę, dając radę pociągnąć za nią drżącymi palcami. Wtoczył się do zasnutego dymem korytarza. Jego pokój był pierwszym w szeregu drzwi. U stóp schodów rozpościerał się przerażający pomarańczowy poblask, pochodzący z pobliskiego salonu.  
\- Castiel!  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
Ava wyłoniła się ze swego pokoju w mniej więcej tym samym stanie, co on, na pół ubrana, z włosami w nieładzie, załzawionymi oczami i czymś do ubrania osłaniającym jej dolną połowę twarzy.  
\- Co wy, do diabła, wyprawiacie?! – wrzasnął Gabriel, stojący już z resztą przyjaciół. – To nie czas na pogaduszki na rynku! Musimy się stąd wydostać!  
\- Pospieszmy się – powiedziała Anna, wyprowadzając ich siedmioro gęsiego, Castiel szedł jako ostatni, skoro był najwolniejszy.  
Salon stał w płomieniach, a długie żółte języki ognia przegryzały się przez meble i wydzielały ogromne kłęby dymu. Castiel nie mógł iść o kulach i jednocześnie osłaniać twarzy koszulą, więc musiał ją upuścić. Płuca i oczy paliły go od oparów.  
Coś wybuchło (czy to był telewizor?) i Ava wrzasnęła.  
\- Pospieszcie się! – krzyknął Castiel, kiedy wszyscy przestali się poruszać. Widział, że byli przerażeni, niczym osaczone owce uciekające przed kłapiącą paszczą wilka. Castiel również był przerażony, ale był świadom tego, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znajdowali i jak mało czasu im zostało, i to wystarczyło, by adrenalina pokonała strach.  
Popędzili przez płomienie zasłaniające drzwi i Castiel nie był zbyt daleko za nimi, ale nagle rozległo się głośnie skrzypienie, metal i drewno stęknęły na skutek intensywnego gorąca. Na początku Castiel pomyślał, że to było gdzieś pod nim. Może to był szok, ale głośny trzask zatrzymał go gwałtownie, unieruchamiając go tak, jak to było możliwe na zamarzniętym jeziorze, które właśnie zaczynało pękać.  
Spojrzał w górę. Jego przyjaciele prawie już wyszli. Ava zerknęła przez ramię do tyłu, z przerażeniem otwierając oczy szerzej.  
\- CASTIEL! – wrzasnęła.  
Podłoga nad nim się zapadła.

GODZINĘ WCZEŚNIEJ…  
Świetnie było być spawaczem. Podnosił ciężkie metale i wyposażenie, co oznaczało, że zawsze był w dobrej formie, a czasami mógł się wykazać kreatywnością, wymyślać zagadki i rozmyślać nad genialnymi sposobami naprawiania. Dean był w tym dobry i cieszył się tym, ale nienawidził tego, jak szorstkie robiły się jego dłonie. Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie wspominał o jego szorstkiej skórze, więc spawacz uznał, że to mu nie przeszkadzało, ale mimo to… ich dłonie stanowiły kolejną różnicę pomiędzy nimi na stale powiększającej się liście.  
Cas miał skórę miękką wszędzie, tylko nie na stopach. Jego nogi były zmasakrowane. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś tak okropnego. Nie rozumiał, czemu ktoś miałby się torturować dla tańca… albo sztuki czy czegokolwiek, za co to uważano. Cas posuwał się naprawdę daleko i Dean tego nie łapał, ale przypuszczał, że to była pasja, a każdą pasję warto było mieć. Za wyjątkiem pasji do zabijania, gwałcenia czy czegoś równie chorobliwego. Niczego wariackiego. Z drugiej strony Dean uważał, że namiętność do znaczków pocztowych była wariactwem, więc może ta zasada nie była zbyt dobra. Każdemu swoje, jak długo to nikogo innego nie krzywdziło. Tak, kiwnął Dean głową. To było to.  
Jego telefon zawibrował na podłodze przy łóżku. Podniósł go, mając nadzieję ujrzeć imię Casa, ale wątpił w to, skoro było po 2 w nocy. Miał rację. To była Jo.  
WREDNA BLONDIE: ZGADNIJ, KOGO ZAUWAŻYŁAM SKRADAJĄCEGO SIĘ PO TERENACH GARRISON.  
Jego pierwszą myślą był Cas, ale ponownie w to zwątpił. Dean odpisał jej szybko.  
JA: ŚWIĘTEGO MIKOŁAJA?  
WREDNA BLONDIE: BRADY’EGO.  
Dean usiadł na łóżku z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Wiedział, że ten bydlak nie będzie w stanie trzymać się z dala. Chociaż myślał, że zaplanowanie zemsty zabierze mu trochę więcej czasu.  
JA: TEN GÓWNIARZ. CO ROBIŁ?  
WREDNA BLONDIE: BÓG JEDEN WIE. MIAŁ W RĘKU COŚ DUŻEGO. NIE DOJRZAŁAM, CO.  
Dean zmarszczył się. O co mogło mu chodzić? Stwierdzając, że najlepiej będzie napisać do Casa, aby się upewnić, że jemu i innym nic nie było, Dean prędko wystukał wiadomość i wysłał ją. Kiedy czekał na odpowiedź, zapytał, co tak późno robiła na zewnątrz. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, skoro dziewczyna była nocnym Markiem, ale czuł ciekawość.  
WREDNA BLONDIE: PALIŁAM.  
Dean prychnął.  
JA: CO TY, KURWA, ROBISZ NA ZEWNĄTRZ? ALARMY PRZECIWPOŻAROWE W GARRISON SĄ DO DUPY. NIE DOWIEDZĄ SIĘ, ŻE PALISZ.  
WREDNA BLONDIE: NIE MOGŁAM SPAĆ. POTRZEBOWAŁAM POWIETRZA.  
JA: KOSZMARY?  
Jo nękały koszmary od czasu śmierci ojca. Czasami tak jej dokuczały, że budziła się spocona i rozgorączkowana. Dean wiedział o tym, ponieważ wiele razy został u niej na noc. On też się wtedy budził, słysząc, jak dyszała, widząc jej dzikie oczy i przerażony wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby miała krzyk na końcu języka. Koszmary bladły w miarę, jak dorastała, ale od czasu do czasu powracały. Udawała, że tak nie było, ale Dean zawsze wiedział, kiedy dziewczyna miała ciężką noc.  
WREDNA BLONDIE: PO PROSTU NIE MOGŁAM SPAĆ.  
Bez ostrzeżenia przez ściany przedarł się dźwięk alarmu przeciwpożarowego i pierwszą reakcją Deana był śmiech.  
JA: CZY AKTYWOWAŁAŚ ALARM?  
Kiedy nie dostał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, poczuł lekkie zmartwienie.  
JA: JO?  
Telefon zaczął mu wibrować: połączenie. Odebrał.  
\- Co?  
\- Dean, to kurewskie miejsce się pali! Uciekaj!  
Dean poczuł oszołomienie. Gapił się tępo na beżowe ściany swojej sypialni. Nie wiedział, czemu teraz przyszło mu to do głowy, ale wszystkie ściany w jego dormitorium miały takie nudne kolory. Czemu beżowe? Czemu nie niebieskie? Albo zielone? Do licha, wolałby nawet różowe.  
\- Co?  
\- Pożar! Tu jest, kurwa, pożar! Uciekaj! NATYCHMIAST!  
Dean oblizał zeschłe na wiór usta.  
\- Chwila… co? Gdzie?  
\- SZKOŁA SIĘ PALI! – zaskrzeczała Jo.  
Dean zaczął się ruszać.  
\- Gdzie jest źródło dymu?  
\- Co?! Dean, zabieraj stamtąd swój pieprzony tyłek!  
\- Po prostu mi odpowiedz! – krzyknął, wybiegając z pokoju. Reszta kolegów nie była nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zmartwiona; w przeszłości przeżyli więcej niż jeden pożar. Minął ich pospiesznie. – JO!  
\- Po wschodniej stronie.  
\- Cholera. – Dormitorium Castiela znajdowało się we wschodnim skrzydle.  
\- Lepiej, żebyś nie robił tego, co myślę, że robisz.  
\- Ma spieprzoną nogę.  
\- Dean, zostaw to strażakom! Prawdopodobnie już wyszedł!  
\- Zadzwoniłby do mnie.   
\- DEAN, NIE WAŻ SIĘ!  
\- Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy już będę bohaterem.  
\- DEAN, NIE!  
Zatrzasnął telefon.

Castiel oprzytomniał. Przez chwilę, zaledwie sekundę, myślał, że to wszystko było tylko snem, ale wtedy zauważył płomienie i wszystko wróciło do niego z porażającą wyrazistością. Próbował się odsunąć od gruzów, pod którymi był uwięziony, i ból tak ostry i silny, że wyrwał mu z piersi agonalny krzyk, przedarł mu ciało. Wdychając dym i ze łzami w oczach ostrożnie dotknął nogi. Długa i gruba drzazga, niczym igła, wbiła mu się w ciało. Połową umysłu, tą nieporażoną szokiem, przebiegł przez procedury udzielania pierwszej pomocy. Czy miał ją zostawić, czy usunąć? Czy wykrwawiłby się na śmierć, gdyby ją usunął? Czy mógł zrobić opaskę uciskową?  
Ale wtedy, niczym kubeł lodowatej wody na rozgrzaną skórę, uderzyła go myśl, że zranił się w lewą nogę. Nie liczyło się, gdyby w jakiś sposób znalazł wyjście z wypełnionego płomieniami salonu, i tak nie mógł chodzić.  
Castiel cofnął się na tyłku, wysuwając się spod gruzu, i spojrzał dokoła na zbliżające się płomienie. Schody do pokojów wciąż były nietknięte, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nie mógł chodzić. Miał umrzeć. Miał 17 lat i czekała go śmierć.  
Podobnie jak większość ludzi przypuszczał, że umrze spokojnie we śnie, mając 90 lat. Nawet w najdzikszych koszmarach nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Nie istniał ten uspokajający efekt, nie było łagodnej akceptacji faktu, że to było to, że to był koniec. Castiel czuł przerażenie i ból, a co najgorsze, absolutną samotność.

Skacząc przez trzy stopnie naraz, przebiegając obok kilku spóźnialskich, którzy wolno opuszczali dormitoria, wpadł na przyjaciół Castiela. Serce mu skoczyło, ale kiedy przyjrzał się spanikowanym twarzom, Castiela nie zobaczył.  
\- Dean! – krzyknęła Ava, łapiąc go za przód koszulki. – Dean, on jest w pułapce! P-próbowałam zawrócić, a-ale podłoga! Z-zarwała się i zablokowała drzwi!  
Zważywszy na sytuację, Dean był zdumiewająco spokojny. Pewnie, że w głowie czuł paniczną pustkę, ale wciąż stał i nie padł żałośnie na podłogę.  
Pobiegł z powrotem drogą, którą pokonał wcześniej, zanim Ava zdołała powiedzieć coś więcej. Jeśli drzwi były zablokowane, to musiałby dostać się do Casa przez okno jego sypialni. To było do zrobienia.  
W Garrison były stare jak świat parapety, wystarczająco szerokie, by po nich chodzić. Gdyby może wyszedł przez okno na korytarz trzeciego piętra, to, jak sądził, zdołałby się dostać do pokoju Casa. Znaczy się, gdyby nie było tam dymu.  
Jak się okazało, na trzecim piętrze nie było absolutnie żadnych okien otwierających się na tyle szeroko, aby pozwolić Deanowi przejść. Spawacz nie trudził się szukaniem następnego. Zamiast tego złapał krzesło i rzucił nim w barwione szkło okna wychodzącego na teren Garrison. Powitała go kakofonia krzyków i wrzasków, kiedy wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Znajdował się w sporej odległości od ziemi. Cała szkoła zebrała się poniżej wraz z dwoma policyjnymi samochodami i wozem strażackim? JEDNYM wozem strażackim? Naprawdę?  
Zerknął w dół na odległość od ziemi i ścierpł wewnętrznie.  
\- Cholera – wymamrotał i wszedł na parapet.

Czy jego ciało po prostu nie chciało umrzeć, czy to z powodu jego sporej ilości siły woli, nie wiedział, ale Castiel zdołał podciągnąć się do podnóża schodów i pełzł po nich w górę, jeden po drugim.  
Ogień był gorący, to oczywiste, ale temperatura w pokoju osiągnęła już punkt wrzenia, była znacznie wyższa, niż Castiel uważał za możliwe do zniesienia dla człowieka czy innego żywego stworzenia i pozostania przytomnym. Wciąż nie zemdlał z powodu dymu, co uważał za niewielki cud, choć przypuszczał, że miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że praktycznie cały czas leżał blisko podłogi.  
Łzy strumieniami płynęły mu po twarzy, kiedy podciągał się w górę po schodach. Tyle ich było. Jak wiele razy beztrosko chodził po nich w górę i w dół? Czy zawsze było ich tak dużo?  
Castiel dotarł do drugiego stopnia od góry, ale nagle poczuł wyczerpanie i opuściła go wola walki. Nie odczuł powolnego spadku sił. To się stało nagle. Leżał tam, jakby wyczerpały mu się baterie. Wcisnął nos w szorstki, beżowy dywan.  
Czy to było to? To było to.  
\- Ja umrę – wychrypiał.  
\- Nie dzisiaj, Cas – powiedział głos, którego już nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć, po czym z łatwością został podniesiony ze schodów i otulony najbezpieczniejszymi, najpiękniejszymi ramionami na świecie.


	18. Chapter 18

Pożar ograniczył się do wschodniego skrzydła szkoły i zdołano ocalić większą część budynku. Dzięki Deanowi Castiel przeżył swój sąd Boży i jeśli nie liczyć głębokiej rany na udzie oraz niebezpiecznej ilości wdychanego dymu, umknął z tego z niewielkimi obrażeniami. Brady, wyraźny sprawca, został zatrzymany po zeznaniu złożonym przez Jo i dwóch innych świadków, którzy widzieli tancerza skradającego się po terenach szkoły. Jego proces nadal się toczył.  
Hojność Garrison wobec spawaczy z Colt została łaskawie odwzajemniona, gdy tylko zakończono naprawy, i połowie tancerzy wolno było tam trenować; znaleźli się pośród nich Castiel i jego przyjaciele.  
W połowie lutego Castiel wreszcie zdjął gips, udo zagoiło mu się idealnie i znowu był sprawny. Jego związek z Deanem również się umacniał i rzadko się kłócili, ale pewnego dnia po treningu Dean powiedział coś, co kazało się Castielowi zastanowić, czy naprawdę chcieli tego samego, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Stało się to w chwili, kiedy szli razem do kafejki.  
Castiel spytał go, czy Dean nie chciałby obejrzeć LABIRYNTU PANA, hiszpańskiego filmu z angielskimi napisami, którego spawacz nigdy nie widział. W odpowiedzi Dean zaśmiał się niemal pogardliwie i spytał: „jesteś pewien, że zdołam to zrozumieć?”  
To był żart, przelotny komentarz, naprawdę, ledwo godzien zauważenia, ale stało za tym coś więcej, co dręczyło Castiela przez resztę dnia. Tkwiło mu gdzieś w głowie, łaskotało w mózg niczym bóle fantomowe. Zatem postanowił, że najlepiej będzie zapytać Deana o to. Potencjalnym kłopotem mogło być to, jak miał to zrobić, skoro nie wiedział, o co dokładnie miał pytać. Musiał poczekać na odpowiedni moment i mieć nadzieję, że słowa przyjdą same.  
W międzyczasie zamierzał udawać, że nic się nie stało.  
\- Mam nadzieję, iż uświadamiasz sobie, że robię to tylko dlatego, bo cię kocham – burknął Castiel. Musiał się zmuszać, by trzymać ręce przy bokach, zamiast wokół ciała, jak tego chciał.  
Dean szczerzył się.  
\- Tak, skarbie, wiem.  
Castiel sapnął, zdmuchując sobie przypadkowy kosmyk włosów z czoła.  
\- Musisz mnie tak nazywać?  
\- Uwielbiasz to.  
\- Nie – może trochę mu się to podobało, ale nie zamierzał się przyznawać. W miarę, jak jego chłopak dalej przyglądał się jego strojowi, Castiel zaczął się powoli rumienić. – Mogę to teraz zdjąć? – jęknął.  
Dean uśmiechnął się wilczo.   
\- Nie – leżał na łóżku bez koszuli, z jedną ręką pod głową, drugą na brzuchu, i gapił się na Castiela jak na kawał mięsa. – Wyglądasz gorąco.  
\- Wyglądam idiotycznie – powiedział Castiel i faktycznie tak było! Miał na sobie tutu w kolorze niemowlęcego różu, różowe majteczki pod białymi rajtuzami, różowe baletki i obcisły różowy top na cienkich ramiączkach. Gdyby ktoś go zobaczył, byłby absolutnie upokorzony. – I nie widzę konieczności noszenia… majteczek. – Nie widział konieczności noszenia czegokolwiek, co na sobie miał, ale damska bielizna przeważyła szalę. Niestety, Dean nie widział w tym problemu.  
\- Nie martw się. Zerżnę cię tak porządnie i mocno, że zapomnisz, jak się nazywasz.  
Castiel z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze, a fiut zaczął mu twardnieć.  
\- Czemu więc tego nie zrobisz? – podpuścił, oblizując suche usta.  
\- Zrobię – oświadczył pewnie Dean. – Najpierw chcę zobaczyć, jak tańczysz.  
Castiel poderwał się.  
\- Tańczyć? – rozejrzał się po sypialni. – Tu nie ma dość miejsca.  
\- Na pewno jest – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Pokaż mi jakieś kroki. Pokaż mi, jaki jesteś elastyczny. – Kiedy Castiel ani drgnął, Dean uniósł brew. – Czekam.  
Z wahaniem i nie bez zażenowania Castiel rozpoczął powolną, kontrolowaną choreografią stworzoną do piosenki UNRAVEL wykonywanej przez Björk. Uniósł nogę nad głowę i nie umknęło mu spojrzenie, jakim Dean powiódł po całej długości jego uda, zatrzymując je na wybrzuszeniu w różowych majteczkach. Ciało wibrowało mu z podekscytowania, nerwów, wstydu i podniecenia. Podobało mu się być wyłącznym obiektem uwagi Deana. Całe to cudowne skupienie zbiegło się na nim.  
Gdy Castiel tańczył, Dean przesunął rękę z brzucha do krawędzi swoich spodni, bawiąc się guzikiem. Nawet, chociaż nosił luźne dżinsy, to widać było twardy zarys jego fiuta, i ten widok wzbudzał w Castielu pożądliwe dreszcze.  
Dean miał ciemne, przymknięte oczy; wyglądał niemożliwie seksownie i Castiel mógł myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo chciał być rżnięty, czuć w swoim tyłku poruszającego się fiuta Deana.  
\- Pochyl się – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Dean. Głos miał ochrypły, ociekający obietnicą seksu. – Nad tamtym biurkiem.   
Castiel przestał tańczyć i cicho posłuchał. Patrzył, jak Dean podniósł się z łóżka i stanął za nim.  
\- Rozsuń nogi – wymamrotał.  
Castiel tak zrobił. Stanął twarzą do powierzchni biurka, czując w sobie pulsujące oczekiwanie, a fiut ciążył mu w majteczkach.  
Ciepła dłoń dotknęła dolnej części jego pleców. Pogładziła go w górę kręgosłupa i połączyła się z drugą dłonią, kiedy zsunęły się na talię Castiela, powoli wsuwając się pod jego top, gładząc mu pępek i dalej jadąc w górę, dopóki nie dotknęły mu sutków.  
Równy oddech Castiela zaczął się rwać. Szorstkie kciuki Deana zataczały kółeczka, dopóki Castiel pod wpływem tych zabiegów nie zaczął się wić, a potem ścisnęły na tyle mocno, by zabolało. Castiel sapnął z bólu.  
\- Taki seksowny – mruknął Dean, łapiąc tancerza w talii. Castiel czuł przez cienki materiał rajtuzów grubą długość fiuta Deana wciskającego mu się w tyłek. Paląco gorący spoczywał mu między pośladkami i sprawiał, ze własna erekcja Castiela zadygotała z pragnienia.  
Te znajome ciepłe dłonie osunęły się na uda tancerza i stanowczo podjechały w górę, na biodra, gdzie zatrzymały się pod tutu.  
Castiel poczuł, że Dean przysunął się bliżej, składając usta przy jego uchu.  
\- Zamierzam cię zerżnąć – szepnął spawacz i wsunął prawą dłoń pod podwójną warstwę rajtuzów i majteczek, obejmując nią fiuta Castiela i ciągnąc mocno. Ten gest był tak szybki i niespodziewany, że Castiel sapnął zszokowany. – Zamierzam cię rżnąć tak mocno, że jutro w czasie tańca będziesz to czuł. Kiedy będziesz ruszał tym swoim ciasnym tyłeczkiem, przypomnisz sobie o tym i będziesz chciał więcej – dłoń Deana nie ustawała. Pocierał go gwałtownie i bez zahamowań.  
\- Dean… - wydyszał Castiel w twarde drewno biurka. Jego orgazm zbliżał się szybko. – Dean, ja zaraz dojdę – wysapał, usiłując odsunąć dłoń spawacza, ale jego spocone palce tylko przesunęły się po nadgarstku chłopaka. Jego chłopak upierał się przy swoim, obciągając mu szybko i ostro. To było za dużo. Orgazm Castiela wynurzył się na powierzchnię i tancerz doszedł dygocząc, wykrzykując swoją ulgę, tryskając na rękę Deana i w swoje majteczki.  
\- Kiedy dochodzisz, wydajesz najseksowniejsze dźwięki – powiedział Dean.  
Gdy Castiel łapał oddech, Dean zahaczył palcami o jego rajtuzy i bieliznę, po czym ściągnął mu je tuż poniżej tyłka.   
Serce waliło Castielowi tak mocno, że było to niemal bolesne. Było mu gorąco, za gorąco, pocił się na całym ciele, jakby właśnie skończył trening. Dłoń Deana na chwilę zniknęła z jego skóry. Usłyszał otwieraną butelkę, a kiedy dłoń jego chłopaka dotknęła go w talii, zimny, mokry palec potarł mu dziurkę. Castiel zadygotał, unosząc tyłek w gorę i napierając na palec.  
\- Kurwa, Cas. Szkoda, że nie możesz się zobaczyć. Jesteś taki gorący.  
Palec zanurkował w jego ciało i Castiel otwarcie stęknął, nie troszcząc się o ludzi, którzy mogli go usłyszeć przez cienkie ściany.  
\- Właśnie tak, lubisz to?  
Drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego, zginającego się w kierunku miejsca, w którym Castiel boleśnie pragnął dotyku. Gdy tak się stało, uszło z niego powietrze. Na biurku osadzała się para, kiedy dyszał, napierając na palce Deana. Castiel uwielbiał, kiedy ktoś bawił się jego tyłkiem. Podniecało go to najbardziej i rozpalało mocniej, niż cokolwiek innego. Jego fiut już znowu był twardy i obolały.  
Po wepchnięciu trzeciego palca z ust Castiela wyrwało się niechciane „tak”.  
\- Jezu – wydyszał Dean, wyciągając palce. Castiel usłyszał szelest i rozpinanie zamka. – Muszę zerżnąć cię teraz, zanim, kurwa, dojdę w spodnie.  
Castiel nie miał nawet czasu błagać, zanim poczuł tępą główkę fiuta przeciskającą się przez krawędź jego tyłka. Ostro wciągnął powietrze. Ruch był powolny i równy i zdawał się trwać wieczność. Kiedy biodra Deana zlały się z plecami Castiela, obaj odetchnęli ciężko.  
\- O kurwa – stęknął Dean. – Jesteś wspaniały, taki wspaniały.  
Dean odczekał zaledwie parę sekund i zaczął się poruszać krótkimi, ostrożnymi pchnięciami, które prędko przeszły w silne rzucanie biodrami. Rżnął Castiela w taki sam sposób, jak mu obciągał – mocno i szybko – i nie potrwało długo, zanim Castiel doszedł drugi raz, a Dean do niego dołączył. Castiel żałował, że nie umiał pozbierać myśli na tyle, aby usłyszeć dźwięki, jakie wydał Dean, kiedy szczytował, ale zamiast mózgu miał płyn i mógł w większości tylko zwisnąć na biurku, podczas gdy spawacz wysunął się z niego.  
Wychodząc z idiotycznej tutu Castiel padł nago na łóżko obok Deana. Czuł się jak pozbawiony kości. Pragnął tylko zasnąć, ale jego wcześniejsze zmartwienie, które nękało go w ciągu dnia, wróciło jak czarna chmura zasłaniająca słońce.  
Castiel przekręcił się na brzuch, podpierając się na łokciach. Zerknął spod rzęs na swego drzemiącego chłopaka, na piękną linię jego szyi, jego prosty nos, wysokie kości policzkowe i miękkie usta.  
\- Dean… - zaczął z wahaniem. Spawacz mruknął coś potwierdzająco. – Dean, ja… chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.  
\- Mmm, tak?  
\- Wiesz, co o tobie myślę… prawda?  
Dean zaśmiał się, mając wciąż zamknięte oczy.  
\- Myślisz, że jeszcze do końca nie ewoluowałem.  
\- Nie! – powiedział Castiel, być może za głośno. Zarumienił się, kiedy Dean uchylił powieki i odwrócił się w jego stronę, ściągając brwi. – Znaczy się… ja tak nie myślę – Castiel usiłował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć, nie wiedział tylko, jak to ująć w słowa. – Wiem, jaki jesteś dobry. Jaki jesteś czuły i… - Castiel odetchnął głęboko. Trudno było mu wyjaśnić, co miał na myśli, nikogo naprawdę nie obrażając. Spróbował ponownie. – Ja…  
\- Cas – powiedział Dean z uśmiechem. – Wyluzuj. Jest w porządku.  
Castiel ściągnął brwi, marszcząc się silnie.  
\- Ale nie jest, ty myślisz, że wierzę, iż jesteś w jakiś sposób gorszy ode mnie.  
Dean roześmiał się miękko i z zadyszką, co wywołało gęsią skórkę na ramionach Castiela.  
\- Cóż, wiele razy to powiedziałeś od czasu, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy.  
\- Wiem, ale to nie było… na początku ja… - westchnął sfrustrowany, a Dean wziął go za rękę i uśmiech mu złagodniał. Po kolei ucałował wszystkie opuszki palców tancerza, wodząc ustami po delikatnej skórze.   
\- Na zewnątrz jesteś dupkiem – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Castiela, a oczy mu migotały. Jesteś nadętym, napuszonym dupkiem, który na serio powinien wyrzucić tezaurus… - Castiel musiał się na to roześmiać - …ale pod spodem? – Dean przetoczył się na niego i Castiel automatycznie objął nogami jego wyrzeźbioną talię, gładząc go po kręgosłupie. – Pod spodem jesteś naiwny, ale udajesz, że jest inaczej; współczujący, choć nie cofniesz się przed walką, silny aż do szaleństwa, utalentowany, lojalny, piękny. Wiem to, Cas, bo cię rozumiem. Rozumiemy się nawzajem.  
\- Dean, ja nigdy nie miałem tego na myśli.  
\- Wiem – jego chłopak zaśmiał się. – Wygadujesz to, żeby mnie wkurzyć. – Potarł nosem o nos Castiela. – Bo lubisz mnie wkurzać, co?  
\- Przepraszam za te wszystkie krzywdzące rzeczy, jakie powiedziałem.  
Dean westchnął.  
\- Cas, nie musisz mówić „przepraszam”, aby przeprosić. Słowa to nie wszystko.  
Castiel wygiął usta w uśmiechu.  
\- To bardzo mądre.   
\- Mmm – powiedział Dean, wycałowując mu ścieżkę w dół szyi. – Jesteś pod wrażeniem.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, że masz słownik na półce. Wiesz, jak się go używa?  
\- Jeśli się, cholera, nie zamkniesz, to dam ci klapsa w tyłek.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się literuje „klapsa”.  
\- Jasne. To jest-  
Castiel zawył, kiedy został przewrócony na brzuch. Pojawienie się Deana w jego życiu przypominało mężczyznę tupiącego w cichej bibliotece i tancerz nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak gorliwie powitałby hałas, ale tak się stało i działo się nadal.


End file.
